Fighting Soldier
by WhiteWolfLegend
Summary: Charlotte's gone & Peter's running back to the place he escaped, only to run into a goddess with fire eyes & brown hair. Bells more powerful & feared then Jazz.. 200years after edward left PeterXBella Ra:M
1. Summary

Summary

"Peter it's to late we need to go" I heard jasper yell, "CHARLOTTE NO" I cried as I watched my love from a far been torn apart by newborns. Now 50 years later I'm running, running to the place I once escaped. Only to be stopped by a goddess with fire eyes and brown hair.

She's more feared then Jasper in the south and has more powers then you can count, but yet she still feels the pain and loneliness and has grown bored of fighting. After defeating and taking Mexico City she's running from the war only to run into peter. What will she do fight? Or follow what her heart tells her?

* * *

**A/N: Now due to some misunderstandings which has been resolved by another author and I. I am writing this with respect :) **

**I am giving credit to Sweetness4683 for anything I may have used from her story such as God of Destruction or anything else that you may see 'similar' in my chapters and hers. **

**Also I fully suggest you read My Unhappy Ending if you have not :)**


	2. The General

**A/N: well I thought you guys would like a look at the first chapter of the new story Fighting Soldier :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_"You… don't… want me?"_

_"No."_

I snarled louder and ripped the newborns limbs off one by one, today was disposal and it was my duty as the general to take care of it since I had taken care of that pathetic excuse of a vampire Malcolm.

I hissed when I felt teeth sink into my shoulder, the ditzy little blonde I am glad to be rid of as she was a hopeless fighter disintegrated as I wrapped my hands around her neck. With 128 years of fighting with Maria I have come across many newborns and vampires alike who have powers. Oh I guess you're lost and don't know who I am well let me tell you who I am.

I am Izzy or God of Destruction; you may call me Izzy or general. My sire was none other then Maria, she changed me in my first week in San Antonio Texas.

_Memory, _

"_Bells please don't leave" my father begged me from my door as I shoved my clothes in a duffle bag. _

"_I can't stay here Charlie, I hate it here. Jake left me and now I have no one I want to start over somewhere fucking sunny then this miserable town you call home" I spat at him, I watched as shock and heartbreak morphed onto his face as he turned around and left my room. _

_Today I turned 20 and my fucking best friend up and left me kicking me outta his heart because of the shallow bitch he called his girlfriend told him so. Leah was the only one who understood and was now my only friend, but today is the day I fucking leave. _

_I grabbed my helmet and jacket before running downstairs, for the past two years I grew up. Hanging out with the pack I got rid of my stupid balance problems, learnt how to fight and I picked up quite the mouth. _

_Charlie was by the door with a sad look and an envelope. _

"_Here bells, take this you'll need it." I took it and looked inside to see about $5000 in there in cash. I looked up at my father with sad eyes and kissed his cheek. _

"_Bye dad I love you" _

"_I love you too kiddo" was all I heard before I was on my bike and racing away. _

That was the last memory of my father and it pissed me off more, I finished up all the newborns and set them on fire. I turned around and hissed at the newborn that was now quivering in his spot.

"Speak boy" my southern accent mixed with venom made him flinch.

"G-g-general, Mistress Maria wants you" he stuttered.

"Tell her I will be there after I clean up" I ordered him and he was gone in a flash but not before giving me a salute of respect and a 'yes general'.

I ran back to my tent, and chucked on some skinny jeans and a black button down before brushing my wild hair. I looked in the mirror only to see a monster stare back.

My wild red eyes danced like flames, the wild mess of brown hair that was now pulled back in a messy ponytail stopped at my waist leaving my bangs to frame the side of my face making my heart shaped face more pronounce. My skin was marred with 198 years worth of vampire bites and limbs being ripped off; my muscles were more noticeable then when I was a _human. _I thought the word with disgust.

I sighed and left my tent walking over to the small log cabin where my mistress stays; I practically rule this camp while she stays and plays or goes out for scouting for more newborns or disposable soldiers as we call them.

"Ah Isabella, I saw you had fun with the newborns" I held back a growl at my name, _what wouldn't I give to rip off that silly smirk off her face… _I thought.

"Yes Maria, I did have quite the fun. Is there something you need?" I asked politely as I could.

"Yes, we will be taking Mexico city in the next month so get the newborns prepared." She said before waving me off.

"Yes mistress." I said before exiting, I have one month to train these newborns who where fucking or fighting all over the place. _Joy. _The sourness in my thoughts wanted to make me laugh.

"FALL IN!" I roared and was pleased by how quick they acted in getting into two straight lines.

"We are to attack Mexico in a month, so you better all have improved in your fighting skills by then if not you will be killed. It is kill or be killed out here; you will not be fed until the fight is over and victorious. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I yelled the last part making my voice sound like a crackling flame.

"YES GENERAL!" they said together while saluting before breaking off in pairs.

"You know you keep them more in line then my major did." I nodded a fraction letting the bitch know I understood her. She left after that, to do gods know what. I couldn't care as long as she was far away from me and not take a handfull of newborns again like she did 50 years ago.

"Jeremy, if you keep fighting like that you WILL die!" I said as I watched him, they were all so sloppy and I grinned at the thought of Maria failing to control them when I leave.

I sat back and drifted off into memories while still concentrating on the fights.

_Memory, _

_It's been four days since I arrived in Texas and I was in one of the local bars again drinking away my life. But tonight was different, I could feel eyes on the back of my head for the past four hours and I decided it was time to leave. I got up and placed a bill down on the bar before leaving out the door. _

"_Hello Isabella" I turned around in shock at my name to see a black haired woman, her eyes glowed red. _

"_If you want to drain me go ahead" I said bored while tilting my head to the side, I saw her eyes widen in shock before a smile graced her blood red lips. _

"_I won't kill you, I will make you like me and you will be a perfect addition I can tell" she said happily. _

"_Oh and what am I going to play in your addition?" I shook my head, that didn't even make sense._

"_You will be a soldier in my army" and with that she lunged at me… _

_End, _

I burned in hell for 5 days, five fucking days I burned in hell for and you want to know what sucked more? I REMEMBER EVERYTHING! Every fucking thing I can remember including Edward's pathetic ass and his fucked up family. I smiled sinisterly as I thought about how there reactions would be if they knew I fed off humans with no desire to eat animals.

By the time I knew it night had fallen and the newborns were still fighting even the ones who had lost a limb or so they didn't stop. I was pleased by this.

"Alright rest! Tomorrow we will train again well done I am happy with the improvement." I said and immediately they stopped and moved towards the now lit fire. I shook my head in disgust as the few handful of girls threw themselves at any boy and going at it like jack rabbits.

Sure I've had sex before but at least I had some modesty and do it in the confines of my tent. George my second in command was obediently watching the newborns while I relaxed. It took a year or so to get him that way but I can trust him to a point, we were not friends only talked to each other when we needed too.

Don't I have a fucking miserable life?

I am the most feared vampire in the world, more so then the pussy ass volturi and the 'oh so God of War'.

I have no friends, nor do I want them.

And yet here I am looking at the fucking stars wondering why I am thinking about what it would be like if I found love again.

* * *

**A/N: well? What ya'll think? Was it what you expected or not? **

**Please review **

**I want to know your feedback. **

**Ellie**


	3. Flashbacks

**A/N: Well heres another chapter :) enjoy. Oh and Just to clear things up, I think for a while or at least for a few chapters I will have it just Peter and Bella before bringing in Jasper and Alice… then a few more chapters… The rest of the Cullen's will join. Also here are some answers to people's questions. **

**A: Also this is a PeterXBella story they will end up together.  
A: I know that what I said Bella was wearing was not her 'style' but really in her position you can't really be picky. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,_

_Sure I've had sex before but at least I had some modesty and do it in the confines of my tent. George my second in command was obediently watching the newborns while I relaxed. It took a year or so to get him that way but I can trust him to a point, we were not friends only talked to each other when we needed too. _

_Don't I have a fucking miserable life?_

_I am the most feared vampire in the world, more so then the pussy ass volturi and the 'oh so God of War'. _

_I have no friends, no need for them. _

_And yet here I am looking at the fucking stars wondering why I am thinking about what it would be like if I found love again._

* * *

**Peter POV**

I dropped the deer in disgust that is the most fucked up thing I have ever tasted. How the hell jasper can live of this totally beats me, but I can tell you one thing I am never fucking betting against that pixie ever again. My charlotte was smart and stayed out of it only giving me a smug grin as I ran out the door after our brother and his pixie mate.

"Shut up fucker, that was fucking horrible" I said when I heard jazzman laugh, I scrunched up my face and wiped my tongue.

"Well that's what you get when you bet against my wife asshole" he chuckled before shoving me with his shoulder.

"Yeah well my knowing shit told me but…" my head shot to the direction of the house in panic, something's wrong with charlotte; my mates in trouble.

"Peter man what's wrong" I heard the words but I could not speak, I took off just as I saw the pixie tell her husband what is happening.

I snarled in anger and pushed myself to the top of the hill as my wife's scream filled the air, she was fighting off 5 newborns. I pushed myself faster only to be tackled by jasper, _WHY IS HE KEEPING ME FROM MY WIFE_.

"Peter it's to late we need to go" I heard jasper yell, "CHARLOTTE NO" I cried as I watched my love from a far been torn apart by newborns and thrown into the fire. I struggled in jaspers arms as I watched the purple smoke rise in the air, I wanted to jump in and die along with my wife. My life and meaning was over the second those newborns arrived, I sat in the small field a mile or so away from the house and cried in jasper and alices arms as they whispered comforting words.

As the sun rose I removed myself from their arms and ran towards the house, I needed to know who did this. Who killed my mate and then I will find out why, I also wanted to find out how those newborns got the upper hand. They fought with calculated moves not just the normal attack before thinking, when I got to the house I roared. The sickly sweet scent of leather, dirt and smoke filled my nose.

"Fuck!" I heard my brother curse as he stopped next to me.

"Jasper who was it?"

"_Maria" _we both spat the name out in disgust and malice.

"There is also a faint scent that clings to the fabric" I said when I breathed in the shirt that was ripped during the struggle. It smelled wonderful; strawberries and cream mixed with fresh cut apples and baked bread. I handed the shirt to jasper and he gasped, shock hit me full force.

"No, no this cant be right…" he mumbled as he breathed in again. "No it's not her she's dead and this is only close to her scent" pain was evident into his voice.

"Who are you talking about?" Alice said almost demanded, but right now I wanted to know who that scent belonged to.

"Strawberries and cream Alice" he winced and I was confused even more.

"Bella? No Bella was Strawberries and freesias…" She trailed off in a painful whisper.

"Will someone explain!" I demanded I was in no mood to wait. I lost my mate and I wish to find the fucker who did this, but that scent, it seemed like it was calling my name... I shook my head and thought of charlotte, my charlotte.

"Edward's mate 200 years ago, she died 7 months after we left…" I looked at Alice completely confused; Edward was with that succubus Tanya.

"Edward fell in love with a human, we all loved her then I attacked her over a paper cut and Edward forced us to leave and never look back" I nodded in response before walking into the house and grabbing charlottes favourite vase and walking back out to get her ashes.

That was fifty years ago, Jasper and Alice visit me every six months to check up on me and make me feed and what not. They travelled with me for a year to find out that the second scent belonged to and a passing nomad who escaped the south told us the tale of the general of the south.

_Memory, _

"_Where did you get this?" the vampire hissed as he shook the shirt in front of us angrily and warily. _

"_That is none of your concern, now who's scent is this" the major was back, the vampire just smirked was he insane!_

"_You're The God of War; it is nice to meet you. You are the second most feared vampire in the south. The God of Destruction has taken your place but not only here but the world as well, the almightily volturi fear the general and the power the general holds" I was in shock, what the fuck? Jasper was the most feared in the south. _

"_Who is this god of destruction and what power does he hold?" I asked and the boy chuckled. _

"_The God of destruction is not a he but she, we know not of her name only those she has earned, in the first 10 years of being with Maria she has earned that title. Her power we do not know but she has many, I have witnessed a whole group of newborns burst into flames with just one flick of the wrist." I felt shock roll off jasper, I couldn't blame him. _

"_The general you speak is a girl?" the vampire laughed at jasper and the shock in his voice. _

"_Yes you lost you're title to a girl Major. Now I must warn you if you have a problem with the general I suggest you leave it, she can kill you and kill you fast." He warned us before turning and leaving. I looked at jasper and Alice with complete and utter shock. _

"_Holy fucking shit" was all I mumbled. _

_End, _

I could not avenge my mate's death since it was Maria who killed her and since she is protected by the God of fucking destruction I will not stand a chance. But a funny feeling tells me her beloved general would not care if her maker was killed but if she were it would be by her hands not mine and that I can accept.

* * *

**A/N: well the in look of Peter Whitlock. :) What ya'll think? **

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	4. Leaving the South

**A/N: Issue solved, thank you to all my lovely fans. **

**Well heres another chapter :) enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,_

"_The general you speak is a girl?" the vampire laughed at jasper and the shock in his voice. _

"_Yes you lost you're title to a girl Major. Now I must warn you if you have a problem with the general I suggest you leave it, she can kill you and kill you fast." He warned us before turning and leaving. I looked at jasper and Alice with complete and utter shock. _

"_Holy fucking shit" was all I mumbled. _

_End, _

_I could not avenge my mate's death since it was Maria who killed her and since she is protected by the God of fucking destruction I will not stand a chance. But a funny feeling tells me her beloved general would not care if her maker was killed but if she were it would be by her hands not mine and that I can accept. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

Rip. Tare. Punch. Kick. Bite. Leave pieces. Set fire and repeat. This is fucking ridiculous; here I am a 5'6 girl with a complete bored facial expression walking though a war zone. I was sick of this, I wanted an out. Nearly 200 years worth of bloodshed is enough for me, I wanted to travel see the world besides the south, Washington and erg Arizona.

Maybe France or Germany, oh maybe Egypt. I have always wanted to go see the pyramids, but I still don't know what I really want or need to do.

_Go to peter go north… _

I shook my head what the fuck was that? Who the hell is peter? I growled and shook my head again to rid of the repeating annoying thoughts and concentrated on the war.

"Well, well, well isn't it The General of the south." I whipped my head around and bared my teeth to the voice I knew to be Antonio.

"Well, well, well isn't it Antonio the one who will be dead in a second" I smirked; I could literally see the fear roll off him. I opened up my senses using Marcus's bond seeing to see if he had a mate and was pleasantly pleased that he had no mate but a partner in crime. I cut the tie using Chelsea's power getting the sick feeling of pleasure as I watched his face twist in pain, fear and confusion.

"Well it seems Antonio you are alone now, I had killed most of your newborns as you can see behind me" I gestured to the ash and destruction behind me before continuing "and I had cut the ties to your partner so you are alone and defenceless, but what ever made you think you could stop me? I am the most powerful and feared in the south and world, silly boy" I said smugly while looking at my fingernails. I smirked when I felt him shift to attack; this was going to be easy.

He sprung and I quickly moved to the side and landing a blow into his ribs as I did so, a satisfying crunch filled my ears followed by a sound that sounded like a mix between a roar of fury and a scream of pain.

He lunged again this time managing to almost rip my arm off, but unfortunately his got ripped off instead. I smirked as I walked over to him and bending down to look in his fear filled eyes.

"Well Antonio any last words?" I said sweetly, he hissed and spat in my face. I wiped the venom off my face with a false calm and stepped on his leg effectively crushing the bone. He screamed out in pain and begged for his life as I did that with his other leg.

Bones being crush by newborns is apparently worse then a bite, but bones being crushed on top of the pain from losing a limb is far worse. I smirked as I used my shield to pull off his leg one at a time slowly; I ignored the feeling in my chest saying that this was wrong and I shouldn't be here, I should be running north. What is wrong with me? It's been a month since I had started feeling this stupid pull and I am over it, I shook my head and ripped Antonio's head off before setting his body on flames. The newborns on my side had gone down 7 out of the 28 which was good comparing to the lot we lost last time.

"LETS GO!" I roared as I ran back to the base with Antonio's head in my hand still. Maria likes to keep their heads for some reason, I find it sickening. It didn't take long to get back and when we did Maria had a pile of humans waiting in celebration.

"My lovelies you can feast" she sung happily as she strutted over to me and took Antonio's head. I could hear the newborns cheer and race to the humans.

"You did well General, I left a surprise in your tent for you." She said before going back to her cabin. I walked stiffly over to my cabin to see a group of men tied down in my tent, I strutted over to them creating lust to haze in there eyes and touched their faces. I was pleased Maria had found me criminals, all four of them where rapists.

"Hello boys, I'm Izzy but I'm sorry to say this is your last day alive" was all I said before lunging and draining them dry. When done I disposed of the bodies including the ones outside before cleaning myself up, I tore my shirt off and looked in the mirror to see I have all of 23 new scars, well less then last time. I quickly chucked on a new shirt and shorts before packing what valuables I had left into a duffle bag and walking over to Maria's cabin.

I could hear the newborns stop what they were doing and look at me, from their hushed whispers I could hear that they were confused as to what I was doing. I walked into the cabin and grimaced; Maria was having 'fun' with some human male.

"Maria, I'm leaving" her head shot up with fury and confusion, she quickly snapped the boys neck and got up placing a silk robe around her.

"What do you mean you are leaving" she asked harshly and I chuckled.

"I mean just that, I got you Mexico now I am leaving and you know perfectly well you can't stop me." I said smugly.

"Fine, you'll be back" she hissed before stomping to the bathroom, I chuckled and ran out side.

"George, you're in charge now good luck… you'll need it with me gone" his eyes widened in horror as I let my control go of the newborns. As soon as my hold on them was gone the frenzy began and I left laughing as George had to rip apart two newborns fighting and Maria came out screaming in anger.

I let my feet carry me in any random direction but I knew that I was running north.

* * *

**A/N: Well all issues were solved so I decided to update once again :) **

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	5. Goddess with Fire Eyes

**A/N: Well heres another chapter :) enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,_

"_What do you mean you are leaving" she asked harshly and I chuckled. _

"_I mean just that, I got you Mexico now I am leaving and you know perfectly well you can't stop me." I said smugly. _

"_Fine, you'll be back" she hissed before stomping to the bathroom, I chuckled and ran out side._

"_George, you're in charge now good luck… you'll need it with me gone" his eyes widened in horror as I let my control go of the newborns. As soon as my hold on them was gone the frenzy began and I left laughing as George had to rip apart two newborns fighting and Maria came out screaming in anger. _

_I let my feet carry me in any random direction but I knew that I was running north. _

* * *

**Peter POV**

_South. South. South. South. Run south. _

It kept repeating in my head. Run south.

I was running, running from everything to the place I once escaped. If I can not kill Maria myself then I sure as hell want to be there when her destruction comes. What caused me to go back? The strange pull I have been feeling, telling me to go back, that someone is needing me. I thought back to the conversation this morning as I was packing my bag.

"_You can't stop me major, I need to do this. Trust me please" I huffed out in annoyance at my best friend. _

"_Peter you left there for a reason, we left there for a reason. Don't go back please brother" he begged and I was slightly surprised, jasper has never begged. _

"_I can't jasper, it's like something is pulling me there." I told him softly and silenced filled the other end. _

"_Peter it's Alice, Run south and keep running. You'll find what the pull is and when you do be careful" was all she said before she hung up. _

And I did just that, I ran out the door and headed south. I learnt never to bet against Alice and I know the future seeing pixie saw something. _But why did she say be careful?_ _Was I in danger? _I shook my head of the thoughts.

I pushed myself faster as the pull got stronger, what was this strange pull? My 'power' told me nothing but to go south and that someone needed me. I sighed and breathed in the scents around me as I ran; I could smell the dirt and the towns near by I froze when the wind blew north. Strawberries and cream mixed with fresh cut apples and baked bread filled my senses, everything I had learnt from the south told me to run but my heart told me to go to it that I would be safe. _Why would The General be up this far north? _I thought confused. I shook my head and ignored the phone vibrating in my pocket knowing it was jasper and Alice and continued running.

The wind wrapped around me with the most wonderful scent, it was as if the wind was taunting me. No it was hypnotizing me, telling me to follow it.

Not long I was outside a small town just near the boarder of Texas and New Mexico, Jal I think it was. When I ran into someone, quite literally. I flew back about 50 feet landing with a hard thud; I shook my head and sat up to see a girl no a goddess with fire eyes and long brown curly hair.

"Are you okay?" her voice was hypnotising it sounded like crackling fire and bells in the breeze with a southern accent. I sat there for what seemed like hours with my mouth agape as her eyes swept over me to check for damage. I shook my head and cleared my throat.

"Yeah I am, sorry I didn't mean to run into you. I'm peter." I said while getting up and dusting myself off and holding my hand out for her to shake but I put my hand back down as she stared at me like I was crazy but I could see another emotion lying underneath that I did not know.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

"No, I was just shocked at the fact you are not afraid." She said while cocking her head to the side again with confusion written all over her face. That is when I got a good look at her; she was wearing simple shorts and a tank top. I could see the scars on the revealed skin from the jaw to the wrists, she had more then jasper and myself put together. I looked at her eyes again and saw that she was waiting for something and I knew it was for me to run away. I breathed in and noticed that the goddess in front of me had no scent. Odd.

"Why would I be afraid?" I asked wanting, I was so confused.

"Well let me introduce myself to you, I am Izzy. Also know as The General of the south or The God of Destruction" she did a little bow with a fancy hand wave letting her hair fall in front of her showing the scars on her back. I tensed but relaxed quickly when I realised the pull was gone, she was the one who was pulling me south.

"Well it is an honour of meeting you Izzy." I said with a small smile and bowing in return, she let out a little giggle and if I wasn't listening carefully I would have thought I imagined it.

"If I may ask, I can see the scars on your neck are you a soldier from the south?" her voice was oddly soft yet sounded like steal, she was being cautious.

"I was yes" she raised her eyebrows when the word was left my lips.

"Explain?" she demanded.

"I was in Maria's army just over 300 years ago. I stayed for 50 years then left with my mate" I said and her body relaxed a fraction.

"You are that peter, you are the majors second in command" she said frowning.

"Why are you going back to the south if you left so quickly?"

"I have been feeling a pull for the past month and now it as gone, I realised it was gone the second I ran into you." I told her softly, her eyes flashed again but the emotion was gone quicker then lightening. "Why are you going north?" I asked.

"For the same reason, I have been feeling a pull. The bond between us is one I haven't seen before and I don't understand it. I am confused as to why you have no mate line didn't you say you left the wars with her?" she was still frowning and looking into the space between myself and her with confusion.

"She was killed by Maria fifty years ago." I flinched back when a terrifying growl left her lips, in all my years I have never heard a growl like that, there was so much malice and power behind it that it echoed in the empty area we were in.

"So that is why she left with a handful of newborns for a week. I knew she was up to no good" she hissed to herself before looking at me. "I am sorry for what had happened peter."

I simply gave her a small nod and an understanding smile; I could tell she is not use to apologising at that talking to me goes against everything she knows. She has been fighting for nearly 200 years and talking this civilly is probably new to her.

"So what now?" I asked with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: well what ya'll think? Good or bad? Also i now have a blog up :) The link is on my profile.**

**Please review**

**Ellie**


	6. Vegas

**A/N: Well heres another chapter :) enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
"She was killed by Maria fifty years ago." I flinched back when a terrifying growl left her lips, in all my years I have never heard a growl like that, there was so much malice and power behind it that it echoed in the empty area we were in. _

"_So that is why she left with a handful of newborns for a week. I knew she was up to no good" she hissed to herself before looking at me. "I am sorry for what had happened peter." _

_I simply gave her a small nod and an understanding smile; I could tell she is not use to apologising at that talking to me goes against everything she knows. She has been fighting for nearly 200 years and talking this civilly is probably new to her. _

"_So what now?" I asked with a small smile. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

As the pull got stronger I knew I was close, I breathed in the scents around me as the wind blew my way. I stopped confused when I could smell no vampire but I could sense them with my shield. I pushed the wind and let my scent drift with it making it swirl around the vampire; I knew it was a male because of the spark. Females are brighter then the males for some unknown reason.

I started running again when I saw that the spark was once again moving, I don't know how but I was shocked when something or someone crashed into my shield sending them back 50 feet. I quickly raced over slightly shocked still when I felt the pull disappear; this man who now lay on the ground stunned was the reason for the pull. I watched cautiously and curiously as he shook his head his sandy blonde hair following and sat up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, surprised by my soft normal voice. The one I haven't used in such a long time. I couldn't help but run my eyes over him to check if I did any damage, _I am the God of Destruction why do I care that I have hurt a vampire?_

"Yeah I am, sorry I didn't mean to run into you. I'm peter." His voice was smooth but had an edge to it, like the wind against sand mixed with a southern twang. I looked at him confused as he got up and held out his hand for me to shake, _is this vampire nuts? _I thought worriedly.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" I almost laughed at his question; he was such a strange vampire.

"No, I was just shocked at the fact you are not afraid." I said while cocking my head to the side, he was surely strange. I could see the scars on the exposed skin on his neck, not as much as myself but enough to know he was either in or was in the southern wars. I hid a smirk when I saw that peter was checking me out.

"Why would I be afraid?" a look of confusion crossed his face making him look handsome, _wait what?_ _Where on earth did that come from? _I frowned I was still waiting for him to run away or fight or something.

"Well let me introduce myself to you, I am Izzy. Also know as The General of the south or The God of Destruction" I bowed waving my hand in front of me as I did so, I felt him tense before relaxing as my hair fell in front of me revealing the scars on my back.

"Well it is an honour of meeting you Izzy." I let out a small giggle as he bowed and smiled at me, I felt my eyes widen a fraction at the giggle, _shit quick change the subject… um, um… oh the scars._

"If I may ask, I can see the scars on your neck are you a soldier from the south?" I asked making my voice hard yet soft. No matter how much I wanted to ignore this strange vampire I could not.

"I was yes" I raised my eyebrows at the word 'was', so I was right he was either in or was in the southern wars, I wonder when and who he was with and for how long.

"Explain?" she demanded I needed to know if he had to be destroyed or not. My heart ached with the thought of him being destroyed, what was going on?

"I was in Maria's army just over 300 years ago. I stayed for 50 years then left with my mate" I felt my body relax a little at the fact he was in Maria's army… Then everything clicked into my head, he is peter the majors second in command? The one who supposedly helped Maria's God of War escape, the one she always goes on about?

"You are that peter, you are the majors second in command" I said still frowning, what of all the chances that I'd run into the second in command. I looked at him again and frowned deeper, _why was he running south if he had left all of a sudden?_

"Why are you going back to the south if you left so quickly?" I half asked half demanded I wanted to know if he is that stupid to go back when he would probably get killed for betrayal. I forced down a growl at the imagery I had created, _what is wrong with me? What is so special about this vampire to make me feel all weird?_

"I have been feeling a pull for the past month and now it as gone, I realised it was gone the second I ran into you." He said softly and I was suddenly surprised, I hid the emotion as soon as it appeared and kept my calm poker face. "Why are you going north?" he asked sounding generally curious.

_Should I tell him the truth or lie? _I thought to myself, but I knew; I knew I had to tell him the truth. I frowned and looked at the bond between myself and him, it was odd. Then I saw that he had no mate line, _had this foolish boy lied to me? But he isn't a boy he is all man…_ I mentally shook my head to clear of those thoughts and answered him still looking at the glowing bond between us, this was truly weird.

"For the same reason, I have been feeling a pull. The bond between us is one I haven't seen before and I don't understand it. I am confused as to why you have no mate line didn't you say you left the wars with her?" I told him, confusion was thick in my voice along with another emotion I am all too familiar with; my heart ached at the mention of his mate.

"She was killed by Maria fifty years ago." I snarled pushing so much power and malice in my voice it made peter flinch back, shock written all over his handsome features. I was furious my vision staining red as I thought back to the week Maria had gone, taking five of my best fighters with her.

"So that is why she left with a handful of newborns for a week. I knew she was up to no good" I hissed out loud to myself, I was furious and I didn't know why.

"I am sorry for what had happened peter." I said softly once I had calmed down, I forced the apology out yet at the same time I didn't, I was so confused. Peter brought out so many emotions I haven't felt in such a very long time.

I smiled a little in sadness as he gave me a soft understanding smile and a nod; it was like he knew I was going against everything I am.

"So what now?" he asked with a small cocky smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now peter we travel north, maybe to Canada or go to Miami for some sun" I said smirking at the last part. Something flashed in his eyes and he looked down at his skin and gasped, there was no sparkle and we were standing in the mid day sun.

"How?" he asked in awe.

"That is for me to know, and you to maybe find out one day. Now where shall we go? Miami or Canada?" I demanded and he chuckled.

"Well we can always go to Vegas." He said with a simple shrug and I raised my brows, Vegas were one of my passing time places I got to.

"Right then Vegas it is" I said laughing and took off at a regular vampire speed so peter could keep up.

For once in my 200 years as a vampire I am actually enjoying it with not hate and death surrounding me. Maybe peter is my saviour.

* * *

**A/N: well what ya'll think? Also in my last chapter I said I created a blog and put it up in my profile, I'll be putting updates on there and what not so check that out daily or every few days. Also I put up a new banner for Fourth Ruler. :)**

**Please review**

**Ellie**


	7. She's The Boss

**A/N: Well heres another chapter :) enjoy. Oh by the way, the page on my blog for this story has the banner :) I created a pretty dodgy Whitlock Crest but I needed one done loll. If someone can make a better one go for it :) and I shall put it on my page :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"Now peter we travel north, maybe to Canada or go to Miami for some sun" I said smirking at the last part. Something flashed in his eyes and he looked down at his skin and gasped, there was no sparkle and we were standing in the mid day sun. _

"_How?" he asked in awe. _

"_That is for me to know, and you to maybe find out one day. Now where shall we go? Miami or Canada?" I demanded and he chuckled. _

"_Well we can always go to Vegas." He said with a simple shrug and I raised my brows, Vegas were one of my passing time places I got to. _

"_Right then Vegas it is" I said laughing and took off at a regular vampire speed so peter could keep up. _

_For once in my 200 years as a vampire I am actually enjoying it with not hate and death surrounding me. Maybe peter is my saviour. _

* * *

**Peter POV**

"Well we can always go to Vegas." I said shrugging but inside I was mentally slapping myself.

Vegas? What the hell was I thinking when I said Vegas? And all she did was raise her brows with a smug looking glint in her eyes. This was a bad idea Whitlock something was telling me that I am in a whole heap of trouble and I'm going to lose some money on this little trip.

"Right then Vegas it is" she said laughing before taking off in the direction of Vegas, I took off after her at my fastest and I was quite surprised when I realised she was holding back in running. _Jesus Christ how fast can she run? _

While running behind her I took the time to watch her, her brown curly hair flowed behind her as she ran fanning out, the sun made her skin shine and scars to be more pronounced, there was more now then what I could see before but it made her all the more beautiful. She looked like an Angel of Death, my angel of death…

_Whoa, hold up there peter, what the hell has gotten into you? She is not yours… _I thought to myself and frowned. She may not be mine but she will be though my spidery senses are telling me so. When I looked up again I could see the outline glow of the casinos, it hadn't taken us that long. But I was surprised to see that the sun was almost set, _how long had I been thinking for? _

We slowed for a walk as we hit the city limits and I saw the relaxed posture she had stiffen and I knew from experience that she was taking role as The General. Again I ask myself why the hell did I suggest Vegas? Every vampire knew that this was a certain vampire territory but no one knew who except the vampires who worked here. They also knew that the vampire who owns this territory runs the place like a club and we are allowed to hunt here.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head as I watched Izzy's clothes change from the shorts and singlet to a very short black cocktail dress. Just as we walked up to the club well know for vampires only, "blood and bone" it was a typical movie vampire club. I have been here a few times; the whole place on the inside was made to look like human bones. Tables, chairs and everything was just bones and black marble.

"Ah Peter Whitlock you're back again and you brought a guest with you, such a fine piece of ass" the big brute called Mitch said excitedly. I looked behind me and saw Izzy stiffen and the two vampires scurry off in panic.

"I better hope you didn't say that Mitch for your sake" her voice was steal again and it crackled like fire.

"Oh shit, Sorry General I didn't know it was you. Please excuse me for my rudeness." He bowed and that was it, she striked and ripped his hand of. I was amazed he didn't yell out or the fact that some of the humans in the line didn't get suspicious but I was confused, Izzy came here often?

"You will get this back later Mitch, you're lucky I didn't fire your ass." She said still in the hard crackling voice and then everything clicked and I knew why I was in trouble. This is her territory.

"I'm sorry mistress" he said bowing his head, his voice laced with pain. His eyes locked with mine begging for me to do something anything, when I opened my mouth to tell her to give his hand back she shot me a glare that could make any man and every man piss his pants.

"Sorry Mitch" I said as I walked past he just gave me a small smile and opened the door for us.

"Well what would you like to drink cowboy?" she smirked as we stopped at the bar, the bar tender quickly at vampire speed got her a drink what smelled like AB blood and Whisky.

"Whatever you're drinkin' darlin'" I told her and she laughed, a few vampires looked our way shocked that they heard her laugh before quickly going back to what they were doing.

"Another AB Whisky for my friend here Boris" she said and suddenly I had a drink in front of me.

"So I am curious peter do you have a gift?" she asked after taking a sip of her drink, I smiled and shook my head slightly.

"Well yes and no, I just know shit" I told her with a shrug and she frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked, well I was sort of confused shouldn't she know whit her power and everything?

"I mean just that, I just know shit. It's sort of like Alice's power but different. I think something and I automatically know it." I said but the glass in her hand broke causing a few people to jump and vampires to flee back as she hissed. I looked at her confused, what had set her off?

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked worriedly and she relaxed before shaking her head no.

"That name is forbidden to be spoken, I'll tell you when I can trust you." She said while she cleaned up the mess she made.

"Okay, so Izzy want to go play some Texas hold em'?" I asked her with an excited look and she laughed.

"Sure cowboy lets go to the casino" she said laughing all the way out the door. I shook my head and followed her.

She sure is somethin' I tell ye' what.

* * *

**A/N: yeah I know a little short, sorry guys. :/ anyways I hope you like the chapter… Bella sure seems to be comfortable with peter don't you think? Loll. Also if you skipped the A/N: at the top i have created a pretty bad Whitlock crest on my blog check it out. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	8. Bella Swan God of Destruciton

**A/N: Well heres another chapter :) enjoy. Oh by the way, I'll be updating less for Fighting Soldier to hopefully make longer chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
_

"_Did I say something wrong?" I asked worriedly and she relaxed before shaking her head no. _

"_That name is forbidden to be spoken; I'll tell you when I can trust you." She said while she cleaned up the mess she made. _

"_Okay, so Izzy want to go play some Texas hold em'?" I asked her with an excited look and she laughed. _

"_Sure cowboy lets go to the casino" she said laughing all the way out the door. I shook my head and followed her. _

_She sure is somethin' I tell ye' what. _

* * *

**Peter POV **

Izzy's chilling laugh echoed across the desert as she counted the money she had scammed out of me and every poor soul who dared to play against her. I must admit though she is one amazing card player, powers or not.

"Mistress" a voice echoed with panic and fear, my head whipped around to the west as did Izzy.

"What is it Charles that has caused you to disturb me?" the boy flinched as she spoke; I have gotten use to the power that seemed to crackle in her voice. It aroused me; her voice as she laughed sounded like bells when she is happy and when she talks it sounds like fire crackling with the wind.

"I am sorry mistress but there has been reports of an army of newborns heading towards here, I don't know who is leading them." He said while bowing, Izzy sighed and put her winnings in her purse.

"Alright thank you for reporting to me Charles, I shall deal with it. Peter are you coming to watch" her voice grew soft as she turned and spoke with me, I nodded enthusiastically. I am curious to see how she fights and what she can do.

"How many are there? Do you know?" her voice was bored, odd.

"About 50 mistress maybe more." I felt my eyes widened, in all my years and I now in jaspers too we have never gone up against that much newborns before.

"Alright, peter lets go." She took off to the west her clothes changing as she did so to what they were when I first ran into her. I couldn't help but be mesmerised as she ran, such an angel.

"You take half and I'll take half" I called to her and she laughed.

"No peter I will take all you sit back and stay out of my way." she said while laughing and I huffed, I would not get in her way and I certainly do not want her to get hurt. I opened my mouth to tell her just that and she shot me a glare.

"I am capable peter, I am much more experienced then you." She hissed and I nodded with wide eyes, her eyes where pitch black but I could still see the fire dancing in them. I started slowing to a walk as we grew closer to the newborns and I couldn't help but fidget as I looked at the sinister smile on my angels face.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here? Who runs this army?" I watched in awe as the wild newborns come to a stop and stood there very calmly. I jumped in shock as a vampire jumped out of no where and attacked Izzy, but she just caught the vampire around the neck and held her there without taking her eyes off the newborn.

"I take it you are the leader?" she asked her black eyes flashing towards the black haired male vampire.

"No I am second in command" his voice was rough, like rocks being crushed.

"Then who is your master? Because you have pissed off the wrong person child" the boy flinched at the power crackling around the empty space, even the newborns hissed in fear.

"Victoria." He hissed and Izzy laughed.

"What a stupid woman, she has been after me for 200 years. Foolish woman cannot defeat the God of Destruction, leave and tell your mistress her head is mine." She spat at him and let him drop to the ground like garbage, he took off quickly running south away from Vegas.

"Hmm what to do, what to do" she sung as she danced around the newborns. "I say death" she laughed.

_Hello misery  
__I welcome you into my embrace  
__Such a chilling experience  
__When you lose your reason of existence _

The voice echoed in my mind and I knew it was Izzy; it was such a chilling tune. WHat had possesed her to sing when fighting? Does she do this everytime or just now? But what ever did her voice was hypnotizing.

_I'll tell you who I am  
__I'm a soulless creature  
__A soldier for the king of darkness  
__I am unstoppable  
__Undefeatable  
__Undetectable  
_  
She laughed as the newborns screamed as she ripped them apart, again I was mesmerized she was dancing. Twirling, spinning, flipping as she ripped them all apart leaving ash in their place.

_I'm your own nightmare  
__The one your dreams couldn't even make up  
__I'm a killer  
__A soldier for the king of darkness  
__Fear me  
__Hear me roar _

I couldn't help but chuckled as she roared letting the last few newborns disintegrate into ash. Suddenly she was in front of me smiling and laughing her eyes becoming less demonic and more like the beautiful fire red.

"How did you like my song cowboy? I wrote it myself" she said smiling and I chuckled.

"Well Darlin' I must say that's pretty impressive, chilling." I said smiling and she laughed.

"Yes, it is rather chilling. Well cowboy I am rather bored and in the mood for some hunting. What shall it be? Sick, Homeless or criminal?" she asked with a smile and I think my dick just got harder.

"We'll see what we find" I told her and she grinned wider.

"Ah a surprise it is then" she chuckled darkly before running back towards town.

Half way there we ran past an abandoned warehouse and stopped, inside we could hear two girls screaming for help while a group of men laughed. I gave a look to Izzy and she suddenly disappeared before re appearing, _what the fuck!_

"They have taken two girls and tied them up in a filthy room naked, they looked beaten and I can smell blood and various toxins in their blood stream. There are six in the other room drinking and playing poker, I want to have some fun" she said sinisterly and I watched amazed as her hair became longer more wavy and a tight blood red dress stopping mid thigh appeared with blood red heels. She looked so god damn sexy I just want to take her here and now.

_Whoa down Whitlock, where is all this coming from… _I shook my head to rid the thoughts and gestured towards the door.

"Ladies first" I drawled and she grinned.

"Why thank you kind sir'" she said before kicking the god damn steal door down, I laughed when I saw that one of the men pissed his pants with the shock. I stuck to the shadows as I watched Izzy sway her way over to them.

"Well hello boys" her voice was like honey and I chuckled as the 6 pairs of eyes glazed over with lust.

"D-do we know you" the red head male asked his voice sounded rough like he swallowed sandpaper.

"No handsome you don't, but you see my friend and I are quite hungry and we only eat criminals" she said and fear replaced the lust as she swayed around the group.

"b-but were not criminals" the youngest of the group stuttered out, he was the one who pissed himself.

"Oh but you are, don't lie to me. I saw the two girls in the back beaten, drugged and I assumed raped too." she hissed, her voice once again the power filled crackle.

"N-n-no please we're sorry" he sobbed out and she laughed.

"To late for sorry" she whispered and snapped his neck before drinking, I took that as my chance and grabbed the one who was trying to escape and snapped his neck. My eyes flickered over to the angel in the corner and growled as I saw blood drip down the corners of her mouth as she looked up with pleasure.

When done I called the cops while Izzy disposed of the bodies before grabbing two blankets and kicking another steal door down. I half gagged and half growled at the sight, the two girls were just that girls. They looked no more then 15/16 and they were chained to the wall naked in an old dirty room, they screamed and begged for their lives as Bella walked over to them and ripped the chains off.

"Shhh, its okay you're safe those men are gone. They won't be coming back for a very long time." She whispered and the girls jumped on her clinging to her like their life depended on it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" they cried into her neck.

**~XxX~**

Apparently they have been missing for weeks and they were about to give up, Bree and Amelia were twin sisters here on a holiday from Miami with their parents and I was right they just had turned 16.

Running back to blood and bone I noticed that Izzy was once again The General. I knew she was wishing that she had caused more pain to them after the girls told her every little detail.

"Darlin' I'm going to go book a hotel room and freshen up, I'll meet you at blood and bone in an hour" I told her and all I got was a nod before she was suddenly out of my sight, _I knew she was holding back her speed for me. _I shook my head and pulled out my phone.

"What's up fucker?" I said knowing it was jasper.

"_Where the fuck are you peter, Alice hasn't been able to see you AT ALL and I have been ringing and ringing you." _He growled out and I sighed.

"I can't tell you major, it'll get me in all hell of trouble and I don't know why" I told him and he sighed.

"_Alright I understand you asshole, just call me every day so I know your okay." _he said softly and I chuckled.

"You're goin' soft there major, has the pixie finally turned you gay?" I chuckled out and laughed as I heard jasper scoff and Alice yell out in protest.

"_Yeah, yeah asshole just fuckin' ring me" _he drawled before hanging up. I froze as I heard the all too familiar growl come from behind me, _shit… _I quickly spun around and gulped as I took in the sight in front of me.

Her eyes were all black even the white as a calm mask was set on her face.

"Jasper is the Major" she hissed out while sparks flew from her fingertips. My eyes widened when I suddenly got hit with the thought thanks to my power.

There stood Bella swan, The God of Destruction and The General of the south.

_Well fuck…_

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope this is long enough for you guys? I decided to break the patteren of bella.. peter... bella and do peter again, so next chapter will be bella hopefully. Tell me what you all think. :)**

Oh and before you ask, my friend wrote the small song when she read this story and I decided to put it in with the chapter. :)

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	9. Well Forks, I'm Home

**A/N: Well heres another chapter :) enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"You're goin' soft there major, has the pixie finally turned you gay?" I chuckled out and laughed as I heard jasper scoff and Alice yell out in protest. _

"_Yeah, yeah asshole just fuckin' ring me" he drawled before hanging up. I froze as I heard the all too familiar growl come from behind me, shit… I quickly spun around and gulped as I took in the sight in front of me. _

_Her eyes were all black even the white as a calm mask was set on her face. _

"_Jasper is the Major" she hissed out while sparks flew from her fingertips. My eyes widened when I suddenly got hit with the thought thanks to my power. _

_There stood Bella swan, The God of Destruction and The General of the south._

_Well fuck…_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Running back to Blood and Bone after that incident just seemed to go on forever, I was pissed. More then pissed, after diving into the minds of the twins and saw what they had been victims too I wished I made those _vile boys _suffer. The two girls were innocent in every way after what had happened to them and I was disgusted and pissed off more, the boys taunted them. Told them that no one will ever want them ever again since they were _tainted filth_… I thought the words disgusted how someone could be so fucking vile and sink that fucking low to prey on the poor girls was beyond me but I knew I will rid of every vile person I can find to save someone else from that fate.

Even my years with Maria no one got away with _that… _the women had to be respected and not forced, that applied to the women too. NO ONE was to force themselves on someone else because you felt the need to do it. Even Maria was punished by my hand for even suggesting that as a punishment for the women, it was disgusting and down right degrading.

"Darlin' I'm going to go book a hotel room and freshen up, I'll meet you at blood and bone in an hour" peters voice filled my ears and I held back a yelp of surprise, I was so lost in thought I actually forgot he was there. I gave him a stiff nod and took off at my normal speed, I sighed with content.

Running freely like this and not having to hold back was heaven, I could feel the wind move around me and it had always made me feel like I was floating or flying. Yeah sure I could do both but that never gave me this complete bliss. I sighed again as I came to a stop in front of my club and gave a curt nod to Mitch who flinched and slightly twisted his hand behind his back before giving me a curt nod. I couldn't help but smirk as I walked past him and gave his hand back, I could see the relief as he quickly held it to his wrist and watched it fuse back slowly.

"Ah general you are back" I smirked over to Boris as he set a class of AB whisky on the bar, I smiled slightly and sat down leaning against the bar and looked around for new faces.

"Zere iz a gurl here who can teleport" his accent was slightly funny, I had always been trying to figure out his accent but I came up with a whole lot of blanks. **(The accent is Night Crawlers Accent of XMEN. If you know please PM me, I'd really like to know.)**

"Really? What an interestin' power" I mused and looked at my bar keep who was leaning next to me, Boris was such a good find and came here for a distraction from life. He had never found his mate in his 400 years on this earth and working here, Boris has been my bar keep and I think one of my only friends for 300 years and has been getting down on the sensing powers thing even in humans. Yeah sure I can do it too but I let him do it for the sake of amusement, I pushed out my senses and was mildly surprised as I saw a bond like mine and peters but less bright to said vampire.

"Yeah she's ze short dark haired goddess over zer in ze corner." I looked over to the girl he was pointing out and smirked, she was just a young vampire only 60 years old and she was talking to a human male but her eyes flickered over here every few minutes. I chuckled as I saw her tense as she spotted me.

"I may say she is such you're type Boris, I'll be right back" I drawled with a chuckle and swayed my way through the crowed to the girl. I saw panic and fear cross her face as I reached her and I smiled.

"Hello I'm Izzy and you are?" I drawled while holding out my hand, she shifted slightly before shaking it. I felt the warm tingle that I get when I absorb ones power and I smiled, I can now teleport.

"Hello Ma'am I'm Gazelle" she smiled softly but nervously, I rose and eyebrow at the name and the soft Russian accent.

"To you it is Izzy or General, now Elle I want you to go over there and say hello to my dear friend Boris, get to know him and what not" I said while jerkin my thumb behind me at Boris who was shifting nervously.

"Um okay?" she was confused but did as I said, I smirked and teleported just near peter silently giddy with the feeling of teleporting.

_"Alright I understand you asshole, just call me every day so I know your okay."_ I froze and frowned at the voice on the other end of the phone, _why had that voice seemed to sound so familiar?_

"You're goin' soft there major, has the pixie finally turned you gay?" peter chuckled out and I hisses so lowly peter couldn't hear. Now I fucking know why that voice sounded so familiar it was Jasper fucking hale and Alice the bitch Cullen.

_"Yeah, yeah asshole just fuckin' ring me"_ he drawled out before the click of the phone sounded signalling the end of the call. I let out a menacing growl causing peter to spin around and gulp; I could see my flat black eyes and calm face in the reflection of his crimson eyes.

"Jasper is the Major" I whispered but it ended coming out as a hiss, I could feel sparks coming from my fingers and I automatically threw up a shield and an illusion so no one can see what is happening or hearing. I growled as Peter's eyes widened and hesitantly nod his head a fraction and I roared.

All the anger and pain coming back, I threw up another shield around peter to protect him instinctively. It is like my heart and mind wont let me hurt him, when I knew that the shield was up I roared again causing he ground to shake while throwing my hands apart letting the fire shoot out. Everything was a haze as I teleported us to somewhere in the forest and took my anger out there, the sky cracked with thunder and lightning every time I growled and the rain poured down like buckets. Suddenly I stopped, why am I acting like this? So childishly over something no someone so pathetic.

_It is because deep down they still broke you, they made you what you are… a monster… _my mind taunted me and I growled shaking my head furiously.

"Be... Izzy… Darlin' you okay?" peters soft voice filled my ears and I snapped out of my rage filled daze and looked at him, worry was written all over his face and fear held in his eyes. My heart clenched at the sight. _Is he afraid of me? _I thought sadly and frowned, I had wanted him to fear me and run far away but now I wanted him here with me.

"Yes peter, I think it is time we ave' a lil' chat" I drawled and let the shield fall down and made everything back to the way it was.

"I know who you are now, Jasper and Alice told me long ago what had happened." He told me and I hissed as I saw what they had told him

"Lies, Edward told me I wasn't good enough that I was just a toy a plaything for the family and left me in the middle of the woods broken, he told me the family left that they didn't want me" I hissed out and peter stared at me in shock and rage.

"I swear if I ever meet that lying bastard again I will kick his ass and his disgusting succubus for a wife too" he spat and I laughed.

"So the Denali finally got her claws into the prude lovely!" I said laughing and clapped, he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Well cowboy they deserve each other, ones slept with that many men I don't think her left leg has met her right one yet and well Edwards just a prude" I told him and he cracked up laughing.

After that we got talking and found out about everything, it seems that me and peter had a lot more in common then we think and I was slightly miffed and confused as to why I am my 19 year old self again.

"So where the hell are we?" he asked once we stopped talking and I froze, the forest looked all too familiar.

"This cowboy is where fuckward left me" I told him with a blank face and he hissed.

Well forks, I'm home.

* * *

**A/N: well what ya'll think? I need some ideas as to what to do next, Should they run into jasper and Alice? Or go see the Cullen house? Or go somewhere else? **

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	10. Cullens

**A/N: Wow you guy's 96 votes in only a few days :) That's pretty awesome; well here is another chapter for you all :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"So the Denali finally got her claws into the prude lovely!" I said laughing and clapped, he raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. _

"_Well cowboy they deserve each other, ones slept with that many men I don't think her left leg has met her right one yet and well Edwards just a prude" I told him and he cracked up laughing. _

_After that we got talking and found out about everything, it seems that me and peter had a lot more in common then we think and I was slightly miffed and confused as to why I am my 19 year old self again. _

"_So where the hell are we?" he asked once we stopped talking and I froze, the forest looked all too familiar. _

"_This cowboy is where fuckward left me" I told him with a blank face and he hissed. _

_We'll forks, I'm home. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

I got up and started walking down the familiar path to where my father's house was and stopped where I knew the woods finished. I hissed in slight pain as I saw the rubble of my old life, I remember a long time ago when I had come to check on Charlie only to find out he died. I was confused and angry when I realised it had been Victoria who had killed my father and I had made sure that no one would come and destroy my sanctuary and I had stayed long enough to make the house haunted, soon enough those around it had left.

The whole yard and those around it was a forest thanks to my handy work and a hundred plus years of no one working on them keeping them clean.

"What is this place?" Peter asked as he stopped next to me.

"This peter is my home" I told him as I started walking forward, the closer I got the more pissed off I got. I now noticed flowers newly planted flowers growing around the tree where my room use to be, I hissed and ripped them up burning them in the process.

"Stupid pathetic pain in the ass good for nothing vampires" I hissed ripping my tree away and tossing it, I could hear peter shift nervously my eyes flickered over to him and I frowned.

"What is it peter? What has gotten you so nervous" I drawled and he sighed but shifted again.

"Darlin' I got a bad feelin' bout' this." he drawled and looked around quickly, I flittered to his side and crouched ready to protect him if needed be. I was running on instincts a little and they were screaming to protect him. I pushed out my shield and saw thirteen sparks, seven girls and six males all vegetarian seeming as their light was a slight topaz tint to them.

"There's thirteen, seven girls and six females." I told him and started to walk towards the direction where I sensed them. That's when I knew everything was going to go down hill from here; it was the _Cullen's _mansion.

"Are they a threat?" he asked slightly worried yet something told me he already knew the answer.

"No, it's _them." _I spat and straightened out of my crouch and started running at peters speed towards the house. I smirked when I thought of their faces when they had returned to this place; I had all but destroyed the stupid house and left it as mere rubble and firewood. I slowed down when we reached the tree line I shot peter a look that told him to stand behind me, he nodded and did as my silent question asked as we stepped out into the open.

I could sense them all inside still none had realised that we were here, I smirked feeling a little smug that I had truly caught them off guard. I made my shield sound proof and faced peter.

"What you doin' darlin' how come they haven't sensed us yet." He asked as he stared into the window where the major sat with his bitch on his lap looking terrified and confused. I could hear them as they talked about what to do; my shield had rendered the pixie useless as her visions turned black. They were terrified that they were to die and were wondering if they could get the wolves to help, _hmm so the bloodline continues. _I thought.

"Just listen and answer your phone and don't ruin my fun oh and play along." I told him looking back towards the house; they hadn't even spotted us yet. I smirked as peters phone started ringing this is going to be good.

"What fucker?"

"_You need to get to forks asshole; we need all the help we can get. Alice's visions have gone dark and we don't know what's wrong so get your ass here to be safe" _I saw peter shift slightly and sighed before looking at me, I frowned and grabbed the phone out of his hand before gripping his neck giving him a wink and faced the house again.

"How about you come out and play" I drawled and jaspers head shot up and towards the window, a low growl escaped his throat as he saw peter in my hands. My smirk widened as he dived out the window and charged towards me only to run into my shield, the family ran out and tried to help but to be stopped the same way.

"Well it is finally nice to meet the major of the south" I drawled out, I smirked as he hissed at me but straightened out of his crouch.

"And you are? Not that I really care once I get my hands around you and burn you to ash if you hurt my brother" he hissed and I tisked at him, I could feel peter shake his head no furiously at him. I looked around at the rest of the family and was both hurt and amused that they didn't recognise me. _I might as well have a little fun while they don't remember. _

"I am hurt that you don't recognise me, after all I am the one who had taken you're place in the south" I drawled and let peter go slightly, I saw jasper stiffen and move slightly over towards his mate. The Cullen's and Denali's looked all confused and I laughed.

"Well seemin' as you all don't know me, let me introduce myself. I am The General of the South or better known as The God of Destruction" I said while doing the fancy bow that I had done when I had first introduced myself to peter. I looked over at my cowboy and smirked when I saw the flash of lust and recognition in his eyes. The family gasped and all the men stepped in front of their mates instinctively.

"Let peter go" my head whipped over to Alice and I hissed at her causing jasper to growl.

"Oh hush major, I could kill her with a flick of my wrist so don't be goin' all growls at me. Not even you protecting her could stop me." I said smirking before looking back at my oh so called best friend.

"What if I don't want to let peter go hmm? What if I want to keep him" I said while strutting my way over to him and ran my hands across his chest. I smirked inwardly as I felt the rumble of his silent purrs under my touch.

"Don't harm him" she cried out pathetically and I laughed.

"And why Alice would I want to hurt my mate?" I said and I heard the three audible gasps over the rest, one from peter himself and two from the pixie and major. I was mildly surprised that I had blurted that out without thinking but knew now it all had made sense as I opened up the bonds and saw the same line peter and I had but ours was still stronger.

"Why do you look familiar" Edwards stuck up voice reached my ears and I laughed causing everyone bar peter to flinch, my laugh wasn't my normal cocky one but my harsh cold one.

"Why Edward don't you remember me, oh I'm so hurt." I mock cried then laughed again.

"But I guess you were right our kind is easily distracted" I smirked; I heard his gasp before he kept chanting 'no it can't be her' over and over again.

"Eddie what's wrong?" Tanya cried as he fell backwards while still looking like he had seen a ghost, well technically if you saw your ex from 200 years ago you would too.

"Yeah Eddie it's like you haven't seen your first love before" I smirked and all the Cullen's heads whipped around towards me in shock while peter and I crouched.

"Bella?" Esme whispered in shock, I could see the longing and love in her eyes the longer she looked at me and my mood suddenly went down hill, she has no right to look at me that way. She left.

"Hello Esme, I'd say it is lovely to see you again but then I'd be lying." I smirked as hurt and heartbreak replaced the longing and love.

Well now, time for fun and games

* * *

**A/N: well next chapter will probably be in peters POV about Edward getting his ass handed too him :)**

**Please Review **

**Ellie **


	11. Cullens PPOV

**A/N: Okay I know I said that this will be where Edward gets his butt kicked but I really wanted to do the last chapter in his POV so don't kill me please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"But I guess you were right our kind is easily distracted" I smirked; I heard his gasp before he kept chanting 'no it can't be her' over and over again._

_"Eddie what's wrong?" Tanya cried as he fell backwards while still looking like he had seen a ghost, well technically if you saw your ex from 200 years ago you would too._

_"Yeah Eddie it's like you haven't seen your first love before" I smirked and all the Cullen's heads whipped around towards me in shock while peter and I crouched._

_"Bella?" Esme whispered in shock, I could see the longing and love in her eyes the longer she looked at me and my mood suddenly went down hill, she has no right to look at me that way. She left._

_"Hello Esme, I'd say it is lovely to see you again but then I'd be lying." I smirked as hurt and heartbreak replaced the longing and love._

_Well now, time for fun and games_

* * *

**Peter POV **

Well fuck me we're in forks and I have an all too familiar feeling that we shouldn't be here, that something bad is going to happen today. But something good will be discovered in the bad and it had something to do with me and that fine angel warrior walking away from me. I shot up and silently followed behind her, something told me that I had to observe and let her sort this out. I stopped just behind her and looked at the rubble and forest in awe, this looked peaceful the old house was barely standing and half was collapsed but vines and moss had grown around it and on it.

"What is this place?" I asked while standing next to her, I still kept my eyes on the place and saw a few more houses around it.

"This peter is my home" she said while walking and I was in awe again as she stopped at the first house I had seen, this was her home? From her human life? What had happened? I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Izzy hiss as she ripped and burned away flowers in anger, this confused the hell out of me, that was until I breathed in deeply and smelt the very faint scents of Esme and Alice. _Oh shit._

"Stupid pathetic pain in the ass good for nothing vampires" she hissed while ripping a tree up and tossing it behind her, I shifted nervously not wanting to tell her that I think the Cullen's might be here, her eyes shot to me and frowned.

"What is it peter? What has gotten you so nervous" she drawled and I shifted nervously again before sighing. I have to tell her she has every right to know if they hare here or not.

"Darlin' I got a bad feelin' bout' this." I drawled out nervously and quickly looked around scouting to see if they were anywhere near here, I am worried for my brother yes and his mate but this angel in front of me was more important and right now I don't know why. Suddenly Izzy was crouched in front of me ready to attack if needed, she was protecting me and I knew that this was wrong but also right. She was more skilled then me and faster I would get hurt way before she did.

"There are thirteen, seven girls and six females." She told me while pulling out of a crouch and I frowned, _how the hell did she know that?_ I shook my head and just ignored the question knowing it was a power she had before following her.

"Are they a threat?" I already knew the answer, _no they weren't _but I was worried for her minds sake, she told me everything that had happened and what Edward had told her. And she had to live with that for 200 years as she fought in the wars, I feel slightly sorry for all those poor fuckers when she trained them.

"No, it's _them." _She spat out and took off in a run, but I knew she was holding back and ran at my speed for that I was slightly grateful. As I looked over at her she had a smug smirk on her face and a gleam in her eyes, I had a feeling that it was her who destroyed the Cullen's home all those years ago. I had come with charlotte to help them re build it, Esme was devastated it was the only reminder of her lost daughter. As we got to the tree line she shot me a look and I knew it I had seen jasper give it to Alice and myself to charlotte when there was danger, I was to stay behind her at all times.

As we stepped out I could see all the Cullen's and Denali's in the living room looking at Alice with panic and worry and I was slightly confused. Jasper should have sensed us, hell they all should have heard us from about a few miles away but they haven't.

"What you doin' darlin' how come they haven't sensed us yet." I asked never taking my eyes from the window, they were in a panic because all the future has gone dark and were wondering if the wolves could help and to see if I can get there quickly.

"Just listen and answer your phone and don't ruin my fun oh and play along." She said and something told me that this was serious to her yet entertainment she needed to do this; I nodded and pulled out my phone.

"What fucker?" using my normal answer when jasper rings.

"_You need to get to forks asshole; we need all the help we can get. Alice's visions have gone dark and we don't know what's wrong so get your ass here to be safe" _I shifted slightly and sighed I had no clue what to do what was I to fucking say? I looked over at Izzy who frowned before grabbing the phone.

"How about you come out and play" she drawled before smirking and closing the phone and grabbing me around the neck, I was slightly afraid until she winked at me and I knew that this was all in her plan, I looked up just in time to see jasper dive out the window and charge, I shifted slightly to be closer to Izzy and tensed ready to attack if needed be but I was shocked when I saw Not only jasper but everyone crash into an invisible wall. _Well I'll be damned my warrior juts keeps dishin' out surprises. _And by god is that sexy.

"Well it is finally nice to meet the major of the south" she drawled out still in a relaxed position, I could feel anger, worry and confusion roll off my brother in waves as he stood from his crouch.

"And you are? Not that I really care once I get my hands around you and burn you to ash if you hurt my brother" he hissed at her and I shook my head no furiously, he will get himself killed if he pissed her off_. _Jasper looked at me quickly before recognition flashed in his eyes, if I said no to something and what ever emotion was written on my face then he knew to be cautious.

"I am hurt that you don't recognise me, after all I am the one who had taken you're place in the south" she drawled cockily and jasper tensed before moving in front of Alice, her chilling laugh filled the silence as everyone looked on in confusion and wary. I felt her grip lessen and I could breathe slightly better again.

"Well seemin' as you all don't know me, let me introduce myself. I am The General of the South or better known as The God of Destruction" she bowed and looked over at me, I knew this it was the first time I had met her and images of her perfect body in those short shorts and tank top flashed in my mind. I was rendered out of my lust induced haze as everyone gasp, I saw Izzy smirk slightly as all the men stood in front of their mates instinctively.

"Let peter go" Alice said terrified causing Izzy to hiss and jasper to growl in response, all this is going to turn out bad and I know it.

"Oh hush major, I could kill her with a flick of my wrist so don't be goin' all growls at me. Not even you protecting her could stop me." she said mockingly while looking at him, the smirk on her face hasn't left since they all crashed into her shield and I was slightly worried.

"What if I don't want to let peter go hmm? What if I want to keep him" she taunted while swaying her way over to me sexily and I purred in content as she ran her hands over my chest. Why had her touch made me purr, not even charlotte could do that. I was so confused as to how Izzy made me feel things I have never felt before.

"Don't harm him" Alice cried out and Izzy's laugh filled my ears and I smiled inwardly at it sounded like bells in the wind.

"And why Alice would I want to hurt my mate?" she said which caused me to gasp and then everything clicked, why I had the strong urge to protect her, to please her, why I couldn't leave her, why I wasn't afraid, why I reacted so badly to her story, the lust this angel warrior in front of me was my mate. Everything made sense now and I felt stupid for not realising it before, sure I slightly knew charlotte wasn't my mate but I loved her like she was my whole world but Izzy was my whole universe.

"Why do you look familiar" Edward asked and I forced back a growl when I looked over at him, he still looked stuck up from when the last time I saw him but with different clothes. I smirked slightly when the chilling laugh that left my mates lips made everyone bar me flinch.

"Why Edward don't you remember me, oh I'm so hurt." She cried mockingly before laughing again, there was an evil insane glint in her eye the more she stared at him and I was worried once again.

"But I guess you were right our kind is easily distracted" she smirked and laughed silently as Edward fell back and chanted that it couldn't be her. I knew all to well of all the lies he had told her and I knew that this would cause some actual damage to the stuck up prude.

"Eddie what's wrong?" the Denali whore cried while flittering to his side in panic, the rest of the family all looked confused and worried as they watched him lose his mind slightly and I was proud.

"Yeah Eddie it's like you haven't seen your first love before" my mate mocked and the Cullen's gasped and whipped their heads around to look at her as we both crouched ready to attack, my eyes never left the asshole on the ground. He had hurt my mate and caused her to run from her family and be turned into what she is, he must pay.

"Bella?" I faintly heard Esme whisper.

"Hello Esme, I'd say it is lovely to see you again but then I'd be lying." Izzy said sweetly and I smirked, I removed my eyes from Edward to jasper who was looking at me with shock and hurt.

"Peter what are you doing?" he asked and narrowed my eyes at my brother, I know he didn't know what had actually happened but he still had hurt her in some way and jasper was smart enough to know that my mate is before my brother no matter how much I owed him my life.

"I am helping my mate with her revenge, that asshat you call _brother _lied to you all" I spat and jasper looked to Edward who growled at me, suddenly he was in the air up a thousand feet before being dropped causing dirt to fly everywhere as he landed.

"You growl at him Edward and it will be higher next time" her voice was deathly calm causing everyone to flinch but look on with confusion.

"What is he talking about Edward? What did you lie to us about?" the brute force of Emmett demanded and Edward shuffled nervously in his crater.

"Nothing I never lied to you" he hissed out and Izzy growled.

"Oh so you didn't lie to them when you told them that I was fine about you leaving? That I knew why you all left? That I didn't want to see them" she spat and the Cullen's gasped.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked confused and Isa laughed again.

"He left me in the woods, told me I wasn't good enough that I was a mere toy to you all that you never loved me and he was sick of pretending" she spat and every Cullen hissed.

"My Eddie would never love something as vile as you" the local bicycle taunted as she stood next to the smirking prude, _oh are they in for one hell of a hurting… _suddenly Izzy was gone and back again with Tanya in her hands screaming in pain her limbs barely attached but the skin wasn't tared it was like her limbs were dislocated but the muscles were tared.

My eyes widened in shock as did everyone else's I never knew she was that fast and I know one things for sure neither I or jasper know that move or how the fact she could do that.

"Now, now Denali. That is such a bad thing to do, saying such harsh things to the most powerful and feared vampire on earth. Ask Eleazar what my power is and then decided what you will do to decide your fate." Everyone looked at him; all the Denali's looked nervous and worried.

"H-h-her power is sponge, she can absorb powers" he stuttered out and everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, now tell me Tanya, do you like your life?" her voice was still calm yet threatening and I knew this is her General voice; it is like Jasper when he commanded the newborns.

"Y-y-yes" she moaned out and Izzy smirked.

"Good because if you say something or even think or feel something bad towards me I will end your pathetic excuse of a vampire you are, you succubus whore" she said while throwing her like a rag doll towards Edward, Carlisle raced over to her and placed all her joints back in before facing Izzy again.

"Oh one last question Tanya and it has been bugging me fore quite some time. Has you left leg met your right yet?" she asked with a taunting smirk and a raised eyebrow and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"oh darlin' you crack me up" I gasped out between laughs.

* * *

**A/N: Well you got to see Tanya get her ass slightly kicked and a semi long chapter, hopefully maybe next chapter it will be Edward or well Alice getting her controlling personality in check but you never know. I also might have the next chapter in one of the Cullen's POV of this chapter. You never know. :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	12. Cullens JPOV

**A/N: Okays well someone wanted to see it in either Jasper's POV or Edwards and I decided to do Jasper first, ya'll might get sick of this chapter yeah I know but I thought you'd all like to see the scene from different points of view. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"H-h-her power is sponge, she can absorb powers" he stuttered out and everyone's eyes widened in shock. _

"_Yes, now tell me Tanya, do you like your life?" her voice was still calm yet threatening and I knew this is her General voice; it is like Jasper when he commanded the newborns. _

"_Y-y-yes" she moaned out and Izzy smirked. _

"_Good because if you say something or even think or feel something bad towards me I will end your pathetic excuse of a vampire you are, you succubus whore" she said while throwing her like a rag doll towards Edward, Carlisle raced over to her and placed all her joints back in before facing Izzy again. _

"_Oh one last question Tanya and it has been bugging me fore quite some time. Has you left leg met your right yet?" she asked with a taunting smirk and a raised eyebrow and I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. _

"_oh darlin' you crack me up" I gasped out between laughs._

* * *

**Jasper POV**

We were currently sitting in the living room and when I mean 'we' I mean the whole Cullen and Denali family. Alice had a vision last night where our futures started to go hazy and we had called the Denali's to come help us if needed be. About an hour ago all our futures had gone black; Alice was worried that her visions were playing tricks since peter had all but disappeared. This of course had me worried and if it wasn't for the fact I had called him not long ago I would be terrified that he had gotten himself killed.

"Maybe we should call the wolves and get their help" Emmett piped up.

"We spoke to the wolves before you all got here Emmett and they have held a grudge for over 200 years when it concerns us, it seems Bella has become some sort of legend there and she was family. They wont help us, they will help whomever is going to kill us" Carlisle whispered painfully from the head of the table, every member of the Cullen family flinched at our missing members name.

"I'm going to call peter, maybe he can help us and I want him to be close to his only family," I said before dialling the all too familiar number.

"_What fucker?" _sure this was his usual greeting but something sounded off with him, the playfulness wasn't there.

"You need to get to forks asshole; we need all the help we can get. Alice's visions have gone dark and we don't know what's wrong so get your ass here to be safe"I told him seriously and I heard him shift before sighing, I frowned in confusion as I heard the phone been handed over to someone else.

"How about you come out and play" a girl with a thick southern accent drawled and my head shot up in panic to the window, there on the front lawn a girl held peter by the neck with a twisted smirk on her face. I shot up out of my seat and dived through the window with the family not long after me, I pushed myself the fastest I could go to reach my brother only to be thrown back by and invisible force followed by my family. I hissed and got into a crouch, as I waited for my family to get over their shock and move I processed all the information and took the chance to look at this girl. Her dark hair hung to her waist in ringlets, her eyes danced like wild fire and it was quite terrifying but what made my instincts react to flight or fight was the scars that marred her skin, if possible she had more then me. This means she was in the southern wars much longer then I but I have not seen her before.

"Well it is finally nice to meet the major of the south" she drawled out and I was fucking confused, who was this woman. _How did she know my past life?_ I stood out of my crouch but tensed ready to spring if needed.

"And you are? Not that I really care once I get my hands around you and burn you to ash if you hurt my brother" I hissed at her, I saw Peter's terrified eyes as he shook his head no and I knew I just fucked up. This woman was someone not to be messed with and I ad to be cautious or it will end badly, many years with peter and his weird gift made me trust him. He was never wrong.

"I am hurt that you don't recognise me, after all I am the one who had taken you're place in the south" I could feel the shock and confusion roll off everyone in waves along with their fear, I shifted subconsciously in front of my mate. I flinched as she laughed; the sound was frightening even I wanted to run. It was eerily calm yet held so much power behind it.

"Well seemin' as you all don't know me, let me introduce myself. I am The General of the South or better known as The God of Destruction" Fear was all that everyone felt including me, stories were told of this woman all around the world and the power she possessed. Everyone gasped as she bowed and all the men moved in front of their mates, I could feel lust roll off my brother in waves as she smirked and looked at him. This was all too confusing; I could not feel any emotion from either of them except for just then.

"Let peter go" my beautiful wife cried out and I knew that it was the wrong thing to do; I let out a growl as she hissed at my mate. I started planning ways to take her out and get peter out of the way but I could still feel the invisible wall with my foot. I could not get to her or my brother.

"Oh hush major, I could kill her with a flick of my wrist so don't be goin' all growls at me. Not even you protecting her could stop me." I stiffened as she said this, I could finally feel some emotions from her and I knew she was telling the truth. There was so much hate in her emotions along with smugness and amusement, she was toying with us.

"What if I don't want to let peter go hmm? What if I want to keep him" she was taunting us and she knew it as she swayed her way over to peter and ran her hand over his chest, he was smirking slightly down at her but his eyes held so much confusion. Something didn't feel right about this and I have a feeling peter will be on her side and not ours.

"Don't harm him" Alice cried out and she laughed, this wasn't the chilling laugh from before but a different one.

"And why Alice would I want to hurt my mate?" I let out a gasp along with everyone and felt my eyes widened, peter was mated with the God of Destruction. No this can't be right; charlotte was his mate was she not? I felt nothing but unconditional love when he was around her. I felt confusion rolling off Edward and my eyes flickered to him quickly before darting back to the two in front of us.

_Edward don't do something stupid… _I thought to him.

"Why do you look familiar" Edward asked, I saw peter smirk as the chilling laugh filled the silence. Something doesn't feel right about this, I looked over that the woman again properly this time and indeed Edward was right she did look familiar.

"Why Edward don't you remember me, oh I'm so hurt." She mocked hurt; there was a glint in her eyes that made me worried for my family. I knew that look all to well I once had that look but it wasn't so pronounced as it is.

_Edward, be careful something isn't right… _

"But I guess you were right our kind is easily distracted" my brother fell backwards as the words left her lips, shock and disbelief along with pain rolled off him as he started muttering to himself.

"Eddie what's wrong?" Tanya cried in panic as she ran to him, I scrunched my nose in disgust I had never liked her and never knew why Edward married her. My family where all in panic as they watched him mutter to himself.

"Yeah Eddie it's like you haven't seen your first love before" our heads whipped around to the girl in shock, and now I understood why she looked familiar. There in front of us as the God of Destruction was Isabella Swan crouched with a sinister mocking smile on her face.

"Bella?" Esme whispered, longing and love radiated off her like tidal waves nearly knocking me to my feet. Shock, disbelief, heartbreak and love were all that my family felt as the Denali's looked on in confusion. My eyes shifted to peter who was crouched next to her with a wicked gleam in his eyes as he looked at Edward. My own brother had betrayed me, after everything he is going to take her side.

"Peter what are you doing?" I asked with a hurt voice and shifted back in shock as he glared at me, not once in all my years with him has he looked at me with so much hate.

"I am helping my mate with her revenge, that asshat you call _brother _lied to you all" he spat and I whipped my head to Edward who growled at him, I was about to demand what the hell he was on about before Edward was up in the air and falling to the ground and fast. Dirt flew everywhere as he landed causing an Edward size hole, my head whipped to Bella who was staring at him with so much hate it made me flinch.

"You growl at him Edward and it will be higher next time" we all flinched at her voice, it was eerily calm but the power made it crackle.

"What is he talking about Edward? What did you lie to us about?" Emmett asked confused and Edward was shifting nervously. He was being cautious, worry radiated off him before shifting to defiance.

"Nothing I never lied to you" he hissed out and Bella growled loudly, he was lying and we both knew it.

"Oh so you didn't lie to them when you told them that I was fine about you leaving? That I knew why you all left? That I didn't want to see them" she spat and we gasped, everyone was now looking at him with confusion and shock. He did tell us she was fine and never wanted to see us again because it would hurt too much and we understood.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked confused and Bella's chilling laugh echoed.

"He left me in the woods, told me I wasn't good enough that I was a mere toy to you all that you never loved me and he was sick of pretending" she spat again and we all hissed, how could he be so stupid leaving her alone in the woods. The very woods he told her to never go alone into.

"My Eddie would never love something as vile as you" _oh shit, _I thought just as I saw a blur even to my vampire eyes and Tanya disappeared, I whipped my head around towards the feelings of intense pain and fear and felt my eyes widen with shock and awe.

Bella held Tanya's head and neck in her hands with her body lying unmoving on the ground, everything was still attached and looked like noting was wrong but if it wasn't for the intense pain rolling off Tanya I would say that she was being incredibly still. As I looked closer I could see the muscles around her joints had been tared and her joints were dislocated and refused to fuse back together. This made me all the more wary, when she had said she could kill Alice and not even I could stop her I wanted to laugh but it seems she is much faster and skilled then I.

"Now, now Denali. That is such a bad thing to do, saying such harsh things to the most powerful and feared vampire on earth. Ask Eleazar what my power is and then decided what you will do to decide your fate." We all looked at him, fear and awe rolled off him as his eyes stayed on Bella, I could feel the smugness radiate off her.

"H-h-her power is sponge, she can absorb powers" he stuttered out and my eyes widened, _holy mother of god… _we knew she was powerful but not that powerful.

"Yes, now tell me Tanya, do you like your life?" her voice was both calm and threatening a voice I know all to well.

"Y-y-yes" Tanya moaned out and Izzy smirked, she was taking pleasure in this.

"Good because if you say something or even think or feel something bad towards me I will end your pathetic excuse of a vampire you are, you succubus whore" she hissed before throwing her like a sack of potatoes to Edwards feet, he was pissed off and worried.

"Oh one last question Tanya and it has been bugging me fore quite some time. Has you left leg met your right yet?" Bella asked with a taunting smirk feigning innocence and curiosity, peter suddenly burst out laughing griping Bella's arm for support.

"oh darlin' you crack me up" he gasped out between laughs, I was completely and utterly confused.

"Bella? This is the pathetic human that my Laurent was killed for?" Irena hissed and the laughter stopped Bella's eyes hardened.

"What is it with you Denali women and not shutting up? I know for damn sure that Kate won't say anything by the looks on her face. She is smart enough to understand that I can kill you all with a flick of my wrist, if I wanted too and your precious Laurent decided to work for Victoria to kill me and was about to kill me, you see he was hunting humans still" Bella said while rolling her eyes. She was getting frustrated and fast.

"That's not true, he would never hunt humans again he had promised" she yelled and stomped her foot, Bella sighed and rubbed her face. I don't blame her; even I was getting sick of this.

"Sweetheart how bout' you grow up and open your eyes, men are lying and deceiving. Say anything to please you if needed be, only very few can tell if they are being honest or not" and with that Irena huffed and stomped into the forest radiating anger.

"Well Bella, we would like to hear your story if you want to tell us" Carlisle asked and Bella laughed.

"You know of my story I assume that you have heard rumours of the great General of the south and I assure you they are all true" she laughed and we all flinched again.

"What happened to you Bella, you were so selfless and kind, you've changed" my wife asked and I gripped her hand tighter, silently telling her not to do that.

"What happened? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, well Alice my family who I had thought loved me upped and left me without so much as a goodbye and I was then cast aside by my wolf family like I was nothing. Stuff like that changes people" she spat and I hissed in warning earning a hiss from peter.

"But you were so loving and…" she tried again but got cut off.

"Yes, yes so loving and selfless and kind… Not like you cared, you and Edward controlled me like a pet. Bella you can't eat that it's unhealthy, Bella you cant wear that it's horrible, Bella you must sleep now, Bella you can't do that it's too dangerous" our eyes widened and all my memories from the short amount of time Bella was with us as a human played like a movie, it was true all true. Hurt and defeat was the most common feelings after everything sunk it.

"Yes but it was for your own protection, you were human." Edward said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bella hissed and suddenly peter sprung like a bullet and was fighting against Edward, everyone went to move to stop them but we couldn't. It was like a force holding us there and Bella smirked.

"It is interesting what a physical shield can do hmm?" she taunted before facing the fight again.

Edward was down a limb and peter had a few new bites, I knew Edward was going to lose because I could feel his fear and frustration. Bella had blocked peters thoughts, a loud crack filled the air and everything stilled at the sight. Peter had just back handed Edward with his own arm, Bella's pride and amusement skyrocketed as she saw the scene. That was until she saw the fresh bites on peters arms, her pride and amusement turned into a deathly calm. Peter's head shot up and he moved back just as Bella picked Eddie up ripped him to pieces and chucked him in different directions. The family yelled in terror as she held Edwards head and ran her finger down across his left eye and across his face a few times.

"Now Edward you truly look like the monster you are" she whispered before chucking him into Tanya's hands. All this happened in a minute, what the fuck.

* * *

**A/N: well a longer chapter? And Edward getting his but kicked slightly, I got the slapping Edward with his own arm from Hurt but not broken. I suggest you read it :) such an awesome story. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	13. Edward's Plans and Actions

**A/N: Alright I'm going to try and do a sick twist version of Edward to my best, I even might have him team up with Victoria. I'll put up a poll for you all to vote. I will be killing off Edward some way, sorry Edward fans, but I don't like his controlling ass.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
_

"_It is interesting what a physical shield can do hmm?" she taunted before facing the fight again. _

_Edward was down a limb and peter had a few new bites, I knew Edward was going to lose because I could feel his fear and frustration. Bella had blocked peters thoughts, a loud crack filled the air and everything stilled at the sight. Peter had just back handed Edward with his own arm, Bella's pride and amusement skyrocketed as she saw the scene. That was until she saw the fresh bites on peters arms, her pride and amusement turned into a deathly calm. Peter's head shot up and he moved back just as Bella picked Eddie up ripped him to pieces and chucked him in different directions. The family yelled in terror as she held Edwards head and ran her finger down across his left eye. _

"_Now Edward you truly look like the monster you are" she whispered before chucking him into Tanya's hands. All this happened in a minute, what the fuck. _

* * *

**Edward POV**

I can't believe it my pet is standing in front of me like a goddess, she was defiant now, but I'll fix that, she will be obedient once again. I was holding my love I my arms as she whimpered as her joints were fusing back together, again my pet will have to learn to not hurt her masters. I blocked out every thought of my family, they were furious that I lied to them, but I was more furious I was caught. How could she ruin my plans, I was the true leader of this family, Carlisle's guilt for changing me so young had made me the most popular son and I could basically get away with murder.

"Yes, yes so loving and selfless and kind… Not like you cared, you and Edward controlled me like a pet. Bella you can't eat that it's unhealthy, Bella you cant wear that it's horrible, Bella you must sleep now, Bella you can't do that it's too dangerous" she spat and I smirked inwardly, oh yes I knew all to well what I was doing. My dazzling made her do anything for me and I think Alice had figured out what I was doing too, I know Rosalie did.

"Yes but it was for your own protection, you were human." I said cockily and suddenly I was on my back. I knew by the scent it was peter, he was pathetic, did he not know I was a mind reader and I could read every move he could make? I grinned smugly until I noticed that I couldn't read his thoughts at all, my smile vanished and I snarled, biting him every chance I got even when I felt my arm being ripped off. Suddenly everything went silent and still as a stinging sensation started in my check, that was when I saw peter holding my arm with a smug grin.

_Holy shit did he just back hand him with his own hand? Emmett_

_How degrading, that is some funny fucked up shit there... Garrett_

_Ha serves him right… Rosalie _

_Peter just backhanded Edward with his own hand, Bella is feeling so much amusement and pride… jasper._

I tuned out all the rest of the thoughts until a hiss filled the air, I saw peter whip his head around and suddenly I was held in the air and all I could feel was pain, I saw through my families thoughts I wall all but a head. My pet had removed all my limbs and chucked them into the forest. I saw the glint in my pet's eyes as she ran her finger down across my left eye leaving a trail of fire, I caught a glimpse of her finger and indeed it was glowing a slight tinge of red.

"Now Edward you truly look like the monster you are" she whispered in a deathly calm voice before chucking my head to the comforting arms of my mate, who ran off into the forest to retrieve my body.

"Oh Eddie, are you alright. That bitch didn't hurt you much did she? She scarred your beautiful face." I scrunched up face in disgust, I hated being called Eddie and I never really noticed that her voice sounded like nails being dragged across a chalk board.

As soon as my head was fused back on my body I growled in pain and frustration.

"How dare she treat me like that, she is nothing but a pet to me, how dare she fucking tell my family of my lies. She will pay for that and peter will suffer too, I will get my pet back and we will make her respect us, she will be pathetic and helpless once again, we just have to break her." I hissed out.

"But she is the God of destruction; there is no way of breaking her. You have heard all the stories too, and she confirmed that they are all true." Tanya told me and I growled at her.

"I don't care, they all possibly can't be true" I hissed at her again and she shot me a glare.

"Well what she did to me hurt like fucking hell Eddie, and she is ten times faster then you" she spat, she had a point but I will not give up.

"Whatever, now go find my arms and legs woman and bring me back a mountain lion" I demanded and she huffed before walking away deeper into the forest.

I huffed as I saw Tanya walk back with my limbs and a dead mountain lion over her shoulder an hour later. I was in pain, agony. Having you limbs tared off is a painful experience and by the looks of it my pet knew all to well how much it hurt.

"She chucked an arm almost to Canada, I don't know how but I found it there." Tanya huffed as she started putting my left arm on. "And a leg was near Seattle, while the other arm was in Port Angeles in some dumpster" she huffed again, I hissed as she attached my other arm on followed by my leg.

"Well she will get what's coming to her soon, after we get that pest out of the way." I hissed before latching my mouth on the jugular of the lion, I hissed in pain as I felt my limbs fuse back together.

"Lets head back Eddie" Tanya whined and I sighed reluctantly while burring the dead body of the mountain lion.

"Alright, let's go Tanya." I said while heading back towards the house, by the time we got back the sun was just starting to set causing it to be twilight and everyone was in the backyard watching Bella training.

"Look at her, she looks like a slut" Tanya whispered disgustingly so only I could hear. But my pet looked amazing, she was moving in ways I have never seen done before it all looked sinful.

"If you keep throwing lust at me fuckward I will have to remove your limbs again" her voice rung out while she did a flip before doing a one hand cartwheel and landing on her feet.

"I see jasper gave you his power" I said sickly and she cackled.

"No I took it while sparring with him, I must say he has become pretty rusty in his years away from the wars" she said before dusting herself off, I felt a twitch in my pants as I realised what she was wearing, short shorts and a sports bra. But that faded quickly as I saw all the scars she had, it made me feel disgusted, pissed off and a little fearful. My toy was damaged.

"Aw did you finally notice my scars Eddie boy" she laughed before swaying her perfect little butt over to the pathetic excuse of a vampire.

"Oh please keep looking at my mate fuckward, give me the reason to rip those eyes out of your socket" peter spat and Bella chuckled.

"Like you can" I scoffed and Bella laughed again.

"Oh I will help him Edward, mark my words I will and we all know what will happen then" my pet said sinisterly and innocently.

"Oh what would happen" I said letting all my dazzling charm go on her and she raised her eyebrow in amusement.

"Death" she said before turning her back on me and walking into the house, everyone followed her tensely leaving peter for last along with jasper and that's where I struck.

In a matter of a second I had my hands around peters throat. Just one swift pull.

* * *

**A/N: I know it wasn't much from the preview, but I just had to finish this chapter. Star has gone into a numb state and told me to get my ass on the computer and update so she can read to take her mind off things.  
**

**Oh Edward WILL die in the next chapter sorry to all the Edward fans, but I want him dead… Oh and Tanya and Irena will be joining Victoria...**

Who's POV do you want it to be the next chapter? Bella or Peter?

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	14. Called Out Before Death

**A/N: Well let's hope this is up to your standards guys… I'm not really sure how to write this. :/ Also, people have asked that I do this chapter in Both Bella's and peters POV so I will. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
_

"_Oh please keep looking at my mate fuckward, give me the reason to rip those eyes out of your socket" peter spat and Bella chuckled. _

"_Like you can" I scoffed and Bella laughed again. _

"_Oh I will help him Edward, mark my words I will and we all know what will happen then" my pet said sinisterly and innocently. _

"_Oh what would happen" I said letting all my dazzling charm go on her and she raised her eyebrow in amusement. _

"_Death" she said before turning her back on me and walking into the house, everyone followed her tensely leaving peter for last along with jasper and that's where I struck. _

_In a matter of a second I had my hands around peters throat. Just one swift pull._

* * *

**Peter POV **

I instantly grew wary as I saw dickward and Tanya stop just inside the tree line. Edward's eyes were glued to my mate in such a sick way; under the lust I could see possessiveness. All the alarm bells were going off and I knew something bad was going to happen tonight, but I do not know what. I removed my eyes and looked back at my mate training, well she told everyone that but to me and jasper we knew that by her flexibility and speed she was lethal. She was showing us how dangerous compared to us she truly was, well this was just after jasper got his ass handed to him when he lunged at her out of curiosity. It was quite funny he didn't even get within a foot of her before she struck and he was on his chest with his face in the dirt and my little minx sitting on top of him grinning and growling, Alice was not impressed but stayed silent.

"If you keep throwing lust at me fuckward I will have to remove your limbs again" my eyes quickly shot over to Edward again and I inwardly snarled, I knew he couldn't hear me because my mind was being shielded.

"I see jasper gave you his power" his voice made me tense up more and Izzy laughed her chilling beautiful laugh.

"No I took it while sparring with him, I must say he has become pretty rusty in his years away from the wars" she said before dusting herself off, my eyes were still glued to the fuckwit and I was ready to pounce as I saw the lust in his eyes before fading to disgust and anger the longer he stared at her. I see he noticed my mates' beauty and then her scars that make her more beautiful in my eyes.

"Aw did you finally notice my scars Eddie boy" she laughed again at him before swaying her way over to me, I was focused on two things, the way her body moved as she came closer and Edwards eyes as he looked at her perfect ass. I was getting fed up and if he didn't stop ogling then I will have to remove his eyes, my eyes shifted to Tanya quickly that was glaring at my mate. I completely forgot about the succubus, I shifted my eyes back to Edward and hissed; his eyes were still glued to her.

"Oh please keep looking at my mate fuckward, give me the reason to rip those eyes out of your socket" I spat at him with as much venom I could, I felt pride roll off my mate as she chuckled and I knew she would back me up with my plan.

"Like you can" he scoffed while rolling his eyes, I shot jasper a look asking if he was really that stupid and all I got was a shrug and a nod as Izzy laughed.

"Oh I will help him Edward, mark my words I will and we all know what will happen then" the sinister innocent tone in her voice made me want to take her then and there, _Jesus Christ Whitlock. There is plenty of time for that later._ I shook my head and looked at the idiot again and noticed he was smiling crookedly that made him look like he was constipated.

"Oh what would happen" he said, his voice sounded more disgusting and I knew he was trying to dazzle her. I raised my hand and simply touched my mates' hand letting the thought to her.

_Does he know you can't dazzle a vampire or is he really that stupid?_

"Death" she said simply and turned to go in the house, I watched everyone follow and I soon did just slightly behind jasper. Suddenly I saw my mate tense just as two hands wrapped around my throat and Edward's teeth sunk slightly into my skin just where you would so with one swift pull you would be decapitated. I mentally cursed jasper out for teaching this ass how to do this.

"Edward, I suggest you let peter go right now" jasper said cautiously as he stood in front of Alice, his head whipping between myself in a headlock and Izzy who was standing stock still. Everyone looked at her then us before doing what jasper did, move out of the way.

"No, he will keep my pet away from me." and I knew then and there he was the first idiot vampire in the world. Gasps and hisses filled the corridor as the words left his mouth and calm hit everyone full force, but it wasn't jaspers false calm it was the chilling calm before the storm.

"I. Was. Never. Your. PET!" I could tell without looking at her face that her jaw was clenched and she was swallowing back a lot of her venom.

"Yes you were, you were pathetic for a human, and I only kept you and petted you for your blood" he growled in the crook of my neck and I hissed. Everyone gasped as Izzy whipped around and flinched back, her eyes were all black including the whites, I have seen this look before on her and it was terrifying. She looked like a true vampire.

"Let go of my mate" her voice was smooth and suddenly I was free and behind Izzy. I was confused and dazed; I have never moved that fast in my life before. I shook my head and looked at Edward whose eyes were glossed over, she was controlling him.

"Now, Now Edward. I warned you that I would kill you, I didn't think it would be this soon." She spoke while walking over too him, no she glided over to him.

"Please don't kill him" Esme sobbed and Izzy laughed.

"Who would you like it to be Esme, him or you? I will not tolerate someone harming my mate and refer me as a pet." She spat and the kind motherly figure flinched back behind Carlisle.

"Now move outside Edward" she said while pointing and he did like the good little doggy he is.

"GET OFF HIM!" Tanya screeched and ran forward only to face plant it a few feet away from my mate, she was struggling to get up and I saw the faint shimmer of Izzy's shield.

"Now, now Succubus. You will learn your place after Edward here, be a good little pet you are" she taunted and laughed before letting Edward out of her control. He roared and pounced but Izzy was too fast, she laughed as she side stepped out of his way before whipping around to face him.

"Common Edward, I thought you were the fastest." She taunted and he charged again, this time she grabbed his arm and threw him into the forest.

"Oh what a bad by you have been Eddie, you were controlling Carlisle… playing on his guilt to get your own way, tisk tisk." She taunted again and I heard a gasp behind me knowing full well it was Carlisle, Edward roared again and charged at his fastest only to be thrown again.

"And I see I was not you're first pet, only the first one you brought home… tisk tisk… I knew you were a bad boy in your rebellious years" he roared again as she spilled out all his secrets, he charged again and got Izzy by the arm only to lose his hand. I felt fear roll off everyone thanks to jasper, she had only moved her spot once and that was only to step out of his way.

"What's she feelin' asshole" I asked my brother and he tensed.

"She's bored, incredibly bored" I tensed up after that, if she is bored then that means she is truly unstoppable, she's been in too many wars and to her there is no equal in her fighting, no one who can give her a challenge anymore. I turned in time just to see Edward lunge again and get his arm ripped off; a howl of pain filled the silence as he gripped his shoulder and glared at my mate.

"Hmmm, interesting… interesting… it seems that you have been a bad boy indeed… You were all the main reasons jasper slipped up, sending him thirst every time a human was near. You wanted to keep the family weak and you knew jasper was stronger then you. You knew guilt filled Carlisle wouldn't stop you, and Esme oh so loving Esme viewed you as a replacement as her Connor." I heard Esme gasp as the words flew out of Izzy's mouth, she was breaking Edward, making the family see the true monster he was.

"What about Rose? How pathetic and vain you really thought of her, that she _deserved_ what she got before her change…" she spat the word deserve out with disgust. "And Emmett was too stupid in your eyes to truly notice." She spat again. I could see the slight glow in her hands the more she spoke, she was going to set his arm on fire.

As soon as I thought those words it happened, Edward screamed in anger as his arm lit up in flames only leaving ash behind.

"And Alice, oh Alice." She shook heard head disgust all over her features. "You kept her close like a pet too; you twisted everything to make her bid to your will. Making her think you were brooding and doing what's best for me and for everyone… you used this whole family like puppets, including the Denali's." with that she lunged so fast no one had time to react, Edward was on the ground hissing and kicking. Izzy had her hand on his throat and her knee in his chest while the other held his legs down while her free hand ripped off his other arm and made it disintegrate right in front of her eyes.

"I will make you feel all the pain this family and I have gone through because of you." She whispered before Edward started screaming in pain begging to let the pain end, that he's sorry.

"All the begging in the world won't help you now. Your fate has been sealed." She whispered with no emotion on her face.

"Izzy" I called and her head whipped to me.

"That's enough sugar" I said and she nodded, ripping his head off and burning his body. I felt my eyes widen along with jaspers gasp and shock.

"Now Edward, say goodbye" she whispered and he hissed, she shrugged and slowly burnt his head before facing us.

"I would say I am sorry, but then I would be lying" she said while spitting on his ashes, that's when I heard the sounds around me. The Cullen's were crying bar jasper he was pushing out calm.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BITCH, I WILL GET YOU" Tanya roared still struggling to escape.

"Silence Tanya" Kate whispered angrily. "You saw what she can do and she wasn't even trying" she continued.

"I think it is best if we left for now, is it okay if we took her home" Eleazar asked and Izzy nodded lifting her shield off the succubus whore.

"Go now and fast, I have no patience for her whining" she hissed and they nodded before taking off in the forest with Tanya screeching all the way. After that we all stood in silence as the red started to come back in Izzy's eyes, the Cullen's all excused themselves to go to the respective rooms to mourn leaving Izzy and I alone in the back yard.

"Hunt with me peter?" she asked and her eyes twinkled with mischief and I knew I couldn't say no to that.

"Yes ma'am" I said while chasing after her laughing.

* * *

**A/N: well, well? It might not have been as violent but she was breaking his mind :) Edward is all about control and she called him out on it :) BTW, i will do this chapter in bella's POV too :)**

**Please review **

**Ellie **


	15. Called Out Before Death BPOV

**A/N: Well here's Bella's POV and sorry it's taking me ages to update, I have caught the flu off my little cousin -_-" lovely. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
_

"_Silence Tanya" Kate whispered angrily. "You saw what she can do and she wasn't even trying" she continued. _

"_I think it is best if we left for now, is it okay if we took her home" Eleazar asked and Izzy nodded lifting her shield off the succubus whore. _

"_Go now and fast, I have no patience for her whining" she hissed and they nodded before taking off in the forest with Tanya screeching all the way. After that we all stood in silence as the red started to come back in Izzy's eyes, the Cullen's all excused themselves to go to the respective rooms to mourn leaving Izzy and I alone in the back yard._

"_Hunt with me peter?" she asked and her eyes twinkled with mischief and I knew I couldn't say no to that. _

"_Yes ma'am" I said while chasing after her laughing. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

I could feel all the emotions around me, lust, disgust, worry, hate, longing, protectiveness, wariness. I could also tell peter was losing his patience with the child in front of me and I must admit I was too. I shifted my eyes from Edward to the succubus who wouldn't stop glaring holes in my head; the stupid woman thought she had a chance at killing me.

"Oh please keep looking at my mate fuckward, give me the reason to rip those eyes out of your socket" peter spat with as much venom he could muster at the fuckwit and I couldn't help send my pride to him as I chuckled at the mental pictures he was mustering up.

"Like you can" I laughed at the scoff, I could feel the fear roll off him in waves and see it in his eyes even though he was putting up a brave face. Oh I will enjoy breaking Eddie boy.

"Oh I will help him Edward, mark my words I will and we all know what will happen then" I said innocently but you could hear the truth in my words, Edward smiled his crooked ugly smirk and I was seriously thinking of how delusional I was when human. _How ever did I think he was handsome? He looks constipated and fucked up. _

"Oh what would happen" I was fighting back a smirk and a laugh at his lame attempt at trying to dazzle me. I felt peter touch my hand and I caught the last thought he had which made me chuckle silently.

_Does he know you can't dazzle a vampire or is he really that stupid?_

"Death" I said simply before turning to go into the house, I was getting bored of his stupidness and wanted to relax. I was about half way to the lounge when I tensed hearing the familiar sound of a vampire moving full speed and the soft sound of teeth piercing flesh; panic hit me from behind followed by Edwards triumph. I hissed silently as I saw through jaspers eyes of Edward's teeth in my mate's neck just where with one pull the whole head would come off.

"Edward, I suggest you let peter go right now" jasper drawled seriously and panicked as his eyes flicked from me to them and back as he stood in front of Alice, I saw the rest of the family doing so as the noticed my posture. I don't blame them, the general wants to come out and play. I opened my senses and flickered out everyone else's thoughts till I found peters, he wasn't worried at all only thinking about how Edward was probably the first stupid vampire in the world, I found myself fully agreeing.

"No, he will keep my pet away from me." with that everything in me snapped, I pushed out all my emotions and forced myself to calm down a little while more anger bubbled inside. But I saw the familiar red haze fill my eyes; I could faintly see my reflection in the small mirror in the hall. The general has come out to play, my eyes even the white was all black, my jaw tensed with a small amount of venom dribbling down my chin. I was thinking up ways to kill him on the other part of my brain and getting to him without hurting my mate on the other.

"I. Was. Never. Your. PET!" I spat before swallowing the venom again, my throat was burning but I pushed it aside for now, I will rid of this moron then deal with everything else.

"Yes you were, you were pathetic for a human, and I only kept you and petted you for your blood" he growled out causing my mate to hiss in pain, I whipped around and saw everyone gasp before flinching back. Including the-oh-so called God of War, his eyes were locked on mine and then I saw all his desires, he wanted me. The beast smirked inwardly as she saw the way around to getting her mate free without harm, I pushed my shield over his mind and let the beast do her thing she was trained to do in war in the early years.

"Let go of my mate" she said smoothly and alluringly, as his hands let go of peter as his eyes glazed over. She quickly moved at top speed and moved her mate so he was behind her; she could feel the confusion and shock as he noticed where he was.

"Now, Now Edward. I warned you that I would kill you, I didn't think it would be this soon." The general said still in her smooth alluring voice as she walked over to him.

"Please don't kill him" Esme sobbed and both I and the general laughed, she had no clue what her supposed prodigy son was doing to this family.

"Who would you like it to be Esme, him or you? I will not tolerate someone harming my mate and refer me as a pet." I spat and was surprisingly pleased as she cowered behind the blonde doctor.

"Now move outside Edward" I said while pointing him to move back out the door, it was amusing actually as she got the picture of peter imagining him as a puppy.

"GET OFF HIM!" I didn't even bother looking towards the succubus as I wrapped my shield around her and forced her downwards towards the ground.

"Now, now Succubus. You will learn your place after Edward here, be a good little pet you are" I taunted and laughed, she really was just another pet for Edward to get pleasure from. Speaking of Edward I had let him out of my control and laughed as I sidestepped his attack and whipping around to face him.

"Common Edward, I thought you were the fastest." I taunted again, I was getting bored and fast. I wanted this over and done with so I can inspect my mate's new bite. He charged again and this time I grabbed his arm before throwing him into the forest, I smirked surprised and pleased when I caught all his thoughts. I had found away to break him and that was calling him out on his control.

"Oh what a bad by you have been Eddie, you were controlling Carlisle… playing on his guilt to get your own way, tisk tisk." I taunted him and I saw the rage build up in his eyes, _ah this will be easier then I thought._.. I smirked as he roared and charged at me again, this time I saw more and wasn't surprised this time. I knew I was not the only human he had played with; well this will be new for the Cullen's that is for sure.

"And I see I was not you're first pet, only the first one you brought home… tisk tisk… I knew you were a bad boy in your rebellious years" he roared before trying to attack me once again, I felt a small inkling of pleasure as I ripped his hand from is arm and threw him. I could hear small chatter go back and forth between peter and jasper as Edward hissed and charged again, I shook my head and sighed as I tore his arm off. _The boy will never learn I tell you, a well he will when he's dead though_.

"Hmmm, interesting… interesting… it seems that you have been a bad boy indeed…" I mused as I flipped his arm in my hand. _It seems he has been playing all the bad roles in the family making them all seem like the others fault; I'll point out my new information now I think. _I thought, still flipping his hand.

"You were all the main reasons jasper slipped up, sending him thirst every time a human was near. You wanted to keep the family weak and you knew jasper was stronger then you. You knew guilt filled Carlisle wouldn't stop you, and Esme oh so loving Esme viewed you as a replacement as her Connor." I heard the silent gasps, the loudest from Esme. Shock and disgust rolling off them in waves, Edward was losing his mind quick as he realised what I was doing. _Yes Edward I am making them see the monster you truly think you are. _

This power of Aro's is truly remarkable, I could still see all his past even while his limb is removed, every thought and every thought he has heard echoed in my head and it was truly disgusting.

"What about Rose? How pathetic and vain you really thought of her, that she _deserved_ what she got before her change…" I spat disgusted when I flickered though his thoughts again. No one and I mean NO ONE should deserve the fate Rosalie got before she was changed.

"And Emmett was too stupid in your eyes to truly notice." I spat again, well it was true to a slight point. Emmett IS smart but he wouldn't have noticed the true intentions of Edward. I felt my hand get hot and saw my fingernails glowing ready to let the fire escape.

_She's going to set his arm on fire… _peter thought and I smirked as I did just that. His arm lit up in flames and quickly turned to ash, Edward screamed out in anger and pain as he watched. I caught sight of his hand just off to the side and a thought popped into my mind, _I wonder would his hand would fuse to his shoulder with no arm? _I shook my head slightly and frowned, that would be something to try out.

Now where was I? Oh Alice, I was up to Alice.

"And Alice, oh Alice." I shook my head not holding back the disgust on my face. "You kept her close like a pet too; you twisted everything to make her bid to your will. Making her think you were brooding and doing what's best for me and for everyone… you used this whole family like puppets, including the Denali's." and with that I attacked faster then what the others could see, I had my left hand on his throat and my left knee in his chest while the other held his legs down, I used my right hand to rip off his other arm and disintegrate it before his very eyes. He was starting to panic and was trying to find the right things to say to get out of this situation even if he will be armless.

"I will make you feel all the pain this family and I have gone through because of you." I whispered before closing my eyes and dredging up every pain filled memory from both myself, the Cullen's, the wolves and my father. All the pain he was responsible for hit him like a tone of bricks and he screamed out in agony, after a while he started to beg for it to stop and apologised.

"All the begging in the world won't help you now. Your fate has been sealed." I whispered and opened my eyes; I knew full well my face was void of emotion as I do when I am remembering my past. I pushed more emotions into him and stopped only when I heard my name on my mate's lips.

"Izzy" I whipped my head around to see my mate looking at me with concern, why is he concerned for me? I looked at him confused and I saw the soft sigh.

"That's enough sugar" was all he said and I knew it was him telling me that the vile beneath me has had enough and to just end it. Everything in my body screamed to make his pain last but I couldn't refuse my mates wishes no matter how short of a time we have been mates for. I ripped his head off with a swift pull and let his body burn quickly as I did never taking my eyes off my mates. I saw his eyes widen in shock along with jaspers as he gasped.

"Now Edward, say goodbye" I whispered to him as I held up his head to his family whom were crying in shock. He hissed at me and I shrugged before slowly burning his head and letting his ash fall, when his head finally turned to ash I looked at the Cullen's again.

"I would say I am sorry, but then I would be lying" I said before spitting on Edwards ashes, I turned to face the sunset blocking out everyone's emotions and focused on being calm to rid of the red haze.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BITCH, I WILL GET YOU" the succubus roared still trying to get out of the hold my shield has on her.

"Silence Tanya" her sister Kate whispered angrily. "You saw what she can do and she wasn't even trying" she continued, I like the girl she knew how dangerous I am.

"I think it is best if we left for now, is it okay if we took her home" Eleazar asked me and I nodded before lifting my shield off the whore.

"Go now and fast, I have no patience for her whining" I hissed annoyed to which the nodded and ran off quickly dragging a screeching Tanya all the way. I silently heard the Cullen's leave to their respective rooms to mourn to loss of their son and brother. I had thought after everything I had told of them about what he had done they would be pleased or mourn the fact at what he was doing but no. The family was weird and I for on was glad to be out of it. When the red haze cleared my eyes and I faced my mate who I knew stayed by my side for the last few hours silently.

"Hunt with me peter?" I said mischievously, in no way were we going to hunt right now.

"Yes ma'am" he said happily before chasing after me, I ran just slightly faster peter in the woods towards Seattle and stopped just half way and attacked him with my lips. My hands ripping away his shirt and his mine as we go into a frenzy for another.

**~XxX~ After lemons ~XxX~**

**(Sorry I'm not really good at lemons but if you want to write a part for this small part of them becoming mates PM me with the part and ill put the one that seems to fit in)**

"Sugar you ripped up all my clothes, I can't hunt naked" peter drawled as he sat up from the soft grass, I couldn't help but giggle as he pouted.

"Well I sure wouldn't mind" I giggled and he smiled, it felt good to be my old self. Well just around peter I mean, around anyone else I would be Izzy.

"Well I sure wouldn't mind to see you hunt naked, the poor buggers would die happy when they see your naked beauty" he drawled and wiggled his eye brows; I laughed and slapped his shoulder as I sat up.

"Alright peter a fresh new set of clothes comin' up" I drawled and clicked my fingers, I put peter in some faded blue ripped baggy jeans, tan leather cowboy boots, a black wife beater and a dark blue long sleeved flannel shirt and myself in a black dress that stopped at the knees.

"Well sugar that's much better now let's hunt" he said smiling before taking my hand and together we ran off towards Seattle.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you all liked, I added some kick ass Bella and some sweet kick ass Bella :) I hope you all enjoyed it from her POV :)**

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	16. Her Story

****

A/N: Well there has been a complaint or two about repeating the same chapter over and over again, so ill try and change it a little. Sorry it might be short but I thought you'd all like something a little different and sweet.

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"Well I sure wouldn't mind" I giggled and he smiled, it felt good to be my old self. Well just around peter I mean, around anyone else I would be Izzy. _

"_Well I sure wouldn't mind to see you hunt naked, the poor buggers would die happy when they see your naked beauty" he drawled and wiggled his eye brows; I laughed and slapped his shoulder as I sat up. _

"_Alright peter a fresh new set of clothes comin' up" I drawled and clicked my fingers, I put peter in some faded blue ripped baggy jeans, tan leather cowboy boots, a black wife beater and a dark blue long sleeved flannel shirt and myself in a black dress that stopped at the knees. _

"_Well sugar that's much better now let's hunt" he said smiling before taking my hand and together we ran off towards Seattle._

* * *

**Peter POV**

I was in awe as I saw my goddess lift her head back from the guy's neck with her eyes closed and moaned in pleasure. A few stray drops of blood rolled down the side of her mouth causing her already pale moonlit skin to stand out as its rich dark colour stained her chin.

We had been hunting for almost an hour now and every time she hunts still mesmerises me. The way she moves, the way her skin shines in the moonlight or the lights from the city streets, how her hair sways around her in the breeze, the way hers eyes sparkle as she laughs. From the first time I saw her I saw the fierce warrior true but I also saw the fun carefree side of her, she was a tough shell with a big heart with mile high walls that only a hand few could break through.

That's when I knew I loved this goddess that stood in front of me, she had saved me from the darkness that threatened to suffocate me since charlotte had been taken away from me by the hands of the devil she bitch.

"Peter, Peter are you alright?" I came back in focus shaking the thoughts away from my mind and stared into the fiery red eyes of my worried mate.

"Yes sugar I was just lost in thought" I told her with a small smile and pulled her into a hug and let her feel my emotions as relief flooded her face and posture, though I quickly let go when her whole body went rigid in my embrace.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I asked worried while running my hands over her body and she giggled.

"No, no my southern warrior. It is because I am not use to affection and it has been a while since I have felt a warm embrace so randomly with so much affection." She said softly as her eyes looked up to the starry sky. I stared at her as she continued to watch the stars with pain in her eyes.

"Not long ago I was looking at the very same sky as a monster and thought about what it would be like to find love again" she whispered and moved her head so she was looking at me.

"What was it like? I mean the wars, sure I was there too but not for as long as you?" I asked well more like vomited the words out nervously.

"It was the true meaning of hell peter, I burned for five days. Five days of pure hell and then when I woke up I was vicious; I outright attacked the commanding officer and killed him. I was furious, I didn't want this life. I never wanted to be a vampire since Edward had left me, I just wanted to die and that _bitch _took it from me." she sighed and looked back at the sky again, her eyes were vacant and I knew she was remembering.

"She was furious when she found out I had killed her pet since she had no one to control and train the newborns, he had a power that I had unknowingly took that she needed." She said and sighed, I was curious as to what the power was. "So she grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to this underground bunker and left me there, I was so hungry and furious. After 2 weeks she pushed a young girl down the hatch and I leapt and killed her, that's when I lost all hope. She had broken me and that is what she wanted, I was her new pet when she sensed the power in me." her voice cracked a little and I know that I would be the first person to see this side of her.

"What was the power? The one you took off the vampire you killed?" I asked and she smiled slightly.

"Fire and Power, that was it and that is why my voice sounds the way it does and why my eyes look the way they do" she said.

"What do you mean power?" I asked confused and she shrugged.

"You have heard my voice when I speak, he could put so much power in his voice and make it sound like it echoes. I have not the right word for this but that is what I call it, though his 'power' was fake mine is not, I literally have that much power" she sighed and laid down on the cold pavement and watched the stars again.

"After a while well close to my newborn year, my last fight I suppose I had come across a vampire in the war who could have the speed and strength of a newborn forever. So I took it and when my last day arrived I used it, Maria was impressed and forced me to take the powers of the humans and vampires alike that possessed power. After that I became a monster, never caring, always killing and I had earned my title of God of Destruction and General of the South. But about 100 years back I knew I had lost my soul when one war I was simply bored and that was the same fight I became the most feared." She said with a small pained smile.

"What did you do?" I asked and she laughed making it sound like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"I destroyed half of the Volturi's elite team peter, I had taken the one they call Felix down, Aro's personal shield, Alec, Demitri, Santiago and the one named Amico. Let's just say Janey dearest wasn't happy when I killed her twin and her mate who she just found after a thousand years." she said smirking and I sat up at vampire speed and stared at her in utter shock.

"You mean you…? What…? Jane's brother and mate? Half the?" I blurted out never finishing the first sentence and her eyes held mine, worry and another emotion lay underneath the amusement and I knew she was worried about what I would think of her now.

"Oh Isa my warrior goddess, I would never think different of you. I was just shocked you had killed off half of the elite guard but I know I shouldn't be surprised." I said softly and pulled her into my arms, my eyes never moving from hers and gently kissed her lips.

"Peter… I know it might be a little soon but… I think I love you…" she whispered strained, I knew that deep down she meant it but with all the pain she has gone through that it would take effort to say it. Either way I felt my heart swell at the words and I smiled softly.

"I think I love you too darlin'" I whispered and kissed her once again, and laying back down on the grass which I didn't even notice she teleported us too and looked at the stars with a goddess in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: well I know you all like the bad ass Bella but don't worry she'll still be there, but you get to see the soft side of her when she is alone with peter and peter alone. :) I hope you all enjoyed no matter the shortness. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	17. The Pack

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter :) enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"Oh Isa my warrior goddess, I would never think different of you. I was just shocked you had killed off half of the elite guard but I know I shouldn't be surprised." I said softly and pulled her into my arms, my eyes never moving from hers and gently kissed her lips. _

"_Peter… I know it might be a little soon but… I think I love you…" she whispered strained, I knew that deep down she meant it but with all the pain she has gone through that it would take effort to say it. Either way I felt my heart swell at the words and I smiled softly. _

"_I think I love you too darlin'" I whispered and kissed her once again, and laying back down on the grass which I didn't even notice she teleported us too and looked at the stars with a goddess in my arms. _

* * *

**Peter POV**

We stayed like that for an hour longer, just staring at the stars occasionally kiss lightly but held enough passion before our peace was disturbed by howling and growls from the woodland around us. I stiffened as I heard the sounds of paws running closer towards our small peace of heaven. I looked down to my angel and frowned confused as she just laid there relaxed with her eyes closed and a small smile placed on her rose coloured lips, I shot up and stood in a low crouch over my mate teeth bared as thirteen horse sized wolves and one girl stepped out of the trees. I hissed as the male and wolves got closer and received growls in return.

"You're on our land _bloodsucker_" the girl spat and I hissed again. _Common angel do something here, _I thought as I simply touched her hands. I watched as two wolves went in the trees only to come back out as men both of them glaring at us, they looked exactly alike bar the eyes. One had deep brown almost black while the other had sapphire eyes, _how odd. _

"I had no clue that this was shifter territory" I growled out, but I had a funny ass feeling that the goddess beneath me did know all this, the sly little minx knew about the shifters.

"The treaty is broken, this means war why are we not attacking," The boy next to her growled out and peeling laughter filled the air. All eyes shot to my mate in confusion as she laughed humorously.

"Hush child, the treaty is not broken because we do not belong to the Cullen clan" everyone flinched back as her voice echoed around the small field. I finally looked around to see a two storey log cabin at one end that looked fairly well bar the grass and broken windows, the longer I looked at it I thought I saw a few of Izzy's touches but shook that thought before looking back at the wolves.

"And this is MY land not the shifters" she hissed finally sitting up and facing the wolves, once they saw the colour of her eyes they sprung forward and the other two phased leaving the girl standing there in shock. I looked at my mate who rolled their eyes and held my hand before flicking her wrist causing all the wolves to fly back and into trees, I couldn't help but smirk as they all whimpered and got up moving towards the girl warily.

"Stupid dogs, I was being polite but that was a very bad thing to do, especially to the most feared and powerful vampires in the world." She almost snarled and I saw one wolf roll its huge eyes before disappearing into the forest and coming back out. The boy only looked like he was 15 or 16 standing at 6'3 and was looking at Bella with respect before stepping forward.

"My name's Eli Levi, don't diss the name my mom thought it was funny" he said smiling and I felt the air next to me shift knowing my mate was shaking with laughter.

"Pleasure to meet you Eli, my name is Izzy and this is my mate Peter." She said giving him a small genuine smile while I gave him a stiff nod; I was still in a crouch but slowly trying to pull myself straighter. My instincts told me to protect my mate even though she was capable, the flashbacks of charlotte hitting me full force. I shook them loose just as my darling mate looked softly at me and put her hand on my neck gently rubbing it, surprisingly this was calming me down and before I knew it I was standing with my arms around her waist.

"Eli what the hell are you doing?" the second rude boy hissed causing Eli to whip around and growl.

"Shut it Josef, she looks familiar" Eli scolded the now known boy as Josef.

"She does too, sorry for being rude. I'm Alex Uley and you already know Josef my twin brother" Alex said smiling slightly before glaring at his twin.

"It is quite alright but I suggest you do not upset me anymore, now I would like to meet the new pack so will you all phase back?" she asked her voice firm yet there was an underline emotion in her voice that I couldn't place. Eli looked at the girl who had yet to move or say anymore and nodded, this caused the wolves to move back and phase before coming back out.

There were 8 boys and another girl; they all looked wary and tense. I could see the slight tremors in their arms as they stood close to the original girl. I had a feeling she was the alpha; something was telling me that this girl was older then she looks. Her short brown hair was sticking out at all angles more so then the pixie my brother was married too and her brown eyes held age and wisdom, they were something like an elder would have.

"Let's get this over with" Josef grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest and scolded the trees to our right.

"I'm Daniel Clearwater and this is my imprint Ashlee Ateara." The boy was just a bit taller then my 6'4 frame as he held the second and only girl, she had hazel eyes and hair longer then the alphas just stopping at her shoulders, she was standing at 6'0 and held a stance of a fighter. He on the other hand had more muscle then the others, he seemed relax but I saw his muscles twitch as if ready to pounce. He unlike his mate has black eyes and short black hair in a Mohawk.

"Pleasure" we both drawled causing them to crack a small smile.

"I am Daniel Call and this is my little brother Luke" Daniels voice was rough and the tallest of the whole group standing at 6'7 while his brother Luke stood at 6'4.

"I'm Ben Mahan and this is my big brother Kyle" they looked the same basically actually they all looked the same as the other boys bar the hight and eyes. Ben and Kyle had a hazel grey brown mix it was oddly uncomfortable.

"And we are the youngest twins" The two of the youngest said at the same time before smiling.

"This is Henry -" The one with dark green eyes pointed to the one with light green eyes.

"And this is Fred"

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" I drawled but looked over two the last pair.

"I am William Black and this is my imprint and alpha Leah Clearwater and our son Zach" his voice was gruff but held seriousness and playfulness in there too. My eyes shot to Izzy who was staring at Leah in shock and amazement.

"No you cannot be Leah Clearwater, it has been 200 years" my mate roared harshly, her fingertips glowing slightly. I stepped back just as her hands turned into fire and the wolves gasped before they started to shake and growl as they tried to protect their alpha.

"I never stopped phasing; I was waiting for my imprint and best friend. Who are you and how do you know me" her voice was harsh as was her face but her eyes gave away her confusion.

"I'm Isabella Swan-" gasps went all around at the mention of her name; I notice all the wolf pack whip their head around with worry as they stared at their alpha.

"She is dead!" Leah growled before her whole frame started vibrating.

"NO! I ran away because of YOUR imprints horrible ancestor and his bitch that caused me to become this MONSTER!" Isa roared and all went silent.

"What?" was Leah's shocked voice; I gently started rubbing my mates back to calm her.

"You heard me lee-lee, Jesse told Jake that she would leave him if he stayed friends with me" she hissed and Leah's eyes went huge, I bet mine was the same because I was never told about Jake.

"WHY didn't you tell me this? How did you find out?" Leah practically screamed at her and I hissed in warning causing William to growl back.

"BECAUSE Leah, you were BUSY! And Jake TOLD me! I left that day, I ran to Texas and drunk my life away for four WHOLE weeks before that sadistic weak bitch changed me into this horrible monster!" my mate roared sending as much power to her voce as she could causing everyone including myself to flinch.

"Sugar you need to calm down darlin', you'll burn the place and myself down" I whispered to her and her ebony and fire eyes flickered to me before the black started to fade and widen in horror.

"I'm sorry my southern warrior for frightening you" she drawled as her hand caressed my cheek.

"It's alright sugar, but you need to keep that temper in check. Don' be wanna go burnin' things now do ya'?" I said with a teasing tone and a wink, earning a soft giggle as a reward in turn.

"Bella?" her eyes shifted to next to us as did mine and I saw Leah standing their sheepishly with a sad look.

"Yes Lee-Lee?" joy twinkled in Leah's eyes as her nickname left my mates' lips; it seems she hasn't been called that in a very long time.

"I'm sorry bell-bell, I had no clue if I did I would have taken care of the stupid _cow_" she spat the last word and Izzy laughed.

"It's quite alright because if I didn't, well I wouldn't have never met my mate peter" she said and stepped forward towards her old friend.

"Now I want to know, how everyone was when I left?" she asked and Leah flinched.

"Not good bells, not good. Jake was a wreck but I could tell he didn't really care, Sethy cried nearly every night for a year, Emily missed you around helping cook and keep the boys in line. Paul, Jared and Em hardly ever slept they kept looking for you along with Sam, Quil and the twins I think they all went to Canada and as far as Florida one day." She said "and I missed you as well, I think I was the worst. I blamed myself for so long that was until I met William." She whispered and Izzy sighed.

"What happened to everyone, I want to know. Billy?" I could hear uncertainty in her voice and I had a bad feeling so I gripped my mates hand a little tighter.

"Billy died a few years after Charlie, he had a heart attack. Emily died of old age in her sleep and Sam followed a year or so after, Quil and Claire along with the twins died in a car accident about 30-40 years after you left, Ashlee's grandmother lived. Kim died in childbirth with twins, one didn't make it and Jared was in depression for so long and finally gave up when Andrew got married" I could see all the children wince as Leah told Isa everything she wanted to know.

"Paul? Jacob? Seth? Embry?" my mates voice was desperate and broken, she had lost majority of her family to something so saddening.

"Paul and Rachel, yeah he imprinted on Rachel. Well Paul died of old age and Rachel of cancer a few years before Emily. Embry and Lisa got shot one night for their 3 year wedding anniversary in Seattle; their son was with Emily at the time. And Jacob and Seth…" Leah's voice trailed off as a sob escaped her lips, William wrapped his arms around her and whispered sweet nothings in her ears and my mate froze.

"Seth and my Great-Grandfather were murdered in battle by the red head they were looking for along with their imprints. Leah was looking after my grandfather and Daniel's grandfather" William spoke, I quickly let go of my mate as she screamed into the sky in outrage. Black clouds filled the sky as it rumbled with lightning and thunder; rain poured down like buckets while she up rooted the trees around us.

"I swear Leah; I swear Victoria will pay for what she has done." The general hissed, she was livid and I stepped back a little with the malice in her voice before facing the wolves as she took off toward the Cullen home.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Leah and I will promise you that I will look after her even though she is quite capable." I drawled and Leah sniffled before nodding her thanks, I turned to leave only to be stopped by a warm hand on my shoulder.

"You and her are welcome back to come see us if you do not harm our tribe." William's deeps voice echoed and I nodded before taking off towards my mate.

I do know that when the time comes, Victoria will wish she had never crossed The God of Destruction.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a little off but I really didn't know how to write the chapter. But look Leah's still alive :) I hope you all enjoyed :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	18. Help for Vengence

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter, and this chapter is going to be a little short. As it is just a filler. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"I swear Leah; I swear Victoria will pay for what she has done." The general hissed, she was livid and I stepped back a little with the malice in her voice before facing the wolves as she took off toward the Cullen home. _

"_It was a pleasure meeting you Leah and I will promise you that I will look after her even though she is quite capable." I drawled and Leah sniffled before nodding her thanks, I turned to leave only to be stopped by a warm hand on my shoulder. _

"_You and her are welcome back to come see us if you do not harm our tribe." William's deeps voice echoed and I nodded before taking off towards my mate. _

_I do know that when the time comes, Victoria will wish she had never crossed The God of Destruction._

* * *

**POV**

How dare she kill him? But then again how stupid was he to go after her, his ego was always a little too big. NO! It wasn't his fault it was _hers! _That monster killed him for her own sick little twisted game and I will avenge him, I will make her feel what she has done to me.

But first I need to acquire a little help and I know who to go to. I can't go to the volturi because I can't bring my family into my vendetta, I know for a 100 percent that Aro would call Carlisle and then he will betray me and tell everyone else so they could try to stop my plans.

I jumped up from the small little clearing we use to go to and ran south where I knew she would be, it was just a feeling that I had, that stupid bitch will not know what's hit her. I kept running till I could smell the familiar scent, I smirked and pushed myself faster till I reached the clearing where I knew she would be.

As soon as I broke from the tree lines I saw her glaring at me in a fighting crouch, her lips pulled back over her teeth venom dripping down her chin.

"Who are you and what do you want" she hissed and I smirked.

"I believe we are after the same person for vengeance" I said smiling smugly and she stood up from her crouch and folded her arms.

"Oh really now? And why should I trust you?" she asked glaring slightly, her red eyes getting darker by the second.

"Because _she_ killed someone I dearly loved and I want to make her pay" I hissed out, even mentioning the bitch made me pissed off.

"Hmm and what makes you think I would let you join me?" she asked again and I hissed in annoyance.

"Because I know what happened to you and why you are in the need of vengeance and I know where she is and know the territory well" I smirked smugly as I saw her posture stiffen further and worry flash in her eyes.

"Fine follow me" she said before gesturing to the small cabin behind her. I gave her a smile and a sharp nod before walking in front and into the cabin. The inside was simple but it had maps and plans written down and scattered everywhere across the large table sitting in the middle. All the maps and cities and towns in them had red crosses probably the ones that she has already checked out.

"Interesting but you are looking in the wrong place" I said as I stared down the map of Utah and Colorado followed by the maps of Oklahoma and Arkansas, no where close.

"What do you mean?" she hissed as she stood next to me looking down the maps.

"She is here" I said pointing to a map hidden deep amongst the others.

"WHAT! No that's cannot be right you are lying to me" she hissed and crouched ready to pounce before the door crashed open causing wood to fly everywhere.

"What is going on in here" the shrill voice demanded and I whipped my head around to see a shadowed figure standing in the door with her hands on her hips. I couldn't see her even with my vampire sight against the sun shining in through behind her.

"Who are you?" she hissed at me and I hissed in return.

"I am here to help with her quest" I said pointing to the person I had recently seeked out.

"She is supposed to be helping me on my hunting" the woman hissed angrily and advanced towards us, as she stepped more into the cabin I could make out more of her features.

"What are you hunting or should I say who?" I asked carefully yet cocky.

"Someone who had escaped my clutches a long time ago" she told me before looking down at the map on the table, I moved back slightly without thinking as I got a good look at her. Everything screamed dangerous, but I was not afraid I am not one to back down and I am on a mission.

"Now tell me why you are here before I decide to kill you" her eyes never leaving the map.

"I am looking for revenge, I had lost someone I loved all because this stupid bitch was playing games" I spat and the woman laughed.

"Silly girl why not take her out your self?" she asked like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Because I want her to suffer by taking everything she cares for" I said and the woman stopped laughing before looking at me for the first time and smirked.

"Well, it seems you will be great of help to me then" she said smirking wider that made me curious and confused. Why would I be of great help to her? What is it she saw in me that had made her not want to kill me?

"And pray tell what I can help you with but first who are you?" I snarled out and the woman only smirked cockily.

"Well you know where the person I am looking for of course" she said cockily and I looked at her confused.

"Oh how rude of me It seems like you already know Victoria, I'm Maria" she said while sticking out her hand, I took it and smiled slightly.

"Tanya Denali"

* * *

**A/N: On Noes what now? :P sorry for leaving it here guys and the chapter being so short. Hope you guys enjoyed it though. Also sorry that i haven't been updateing being sick sucks and i've been so tired cause of the chicken pox . Anyways tell me what you all think.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	19. Explenations for last chapter

**A/N: Hey Guy's well some people didn't get the last chapter and i want to apologise for that because really i thought i had done a better job but i didn't so sorry :/ Anyway the last chapter was in Tanya's POV she was seeking out Victoria to help rid of Bella and well Victoria went to maria for the help with the exchange of information of Jasper's whereabouts since maria wants her Major back to take over Bella's spot. **

**To narrow it all down. **

**Victoria went to Maria for help just after Bella left, offering the where-a-bouts of the major for the help after hearing she lost the general.  
She doesn't know Bella is the God of Destruction and maria doesn't know that The General is The Bella Victoria is after.  
Tanya goes seeking for Victoria and then ends up helping Maria as well.  
She doesn't tell them about the whole god of destruction thing because she doesn't believe Bella is really the god of destruction. **

**I hope this all helped.**

**Ellie**


	20. Boris POV

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"Well, it seems you will be great of help to me then" she said smirking wider that made me curious and confused. Why would I be of great help to her? What is it she saw in me that had made her not want to kill me?_

"_And pray tell what I can help you with but first who are you?" I snarled out and the woman only smirked cockily. _

"_Well you know where the person I am looking for of course" she said cockily and I looked at her confused. _

"_Oh how rude of me It seems like you already know Victoria, I'm Maria" she said while sticking out her hand, I took it and smiled slightly._

"_Tanya Denali" _

* * *

**Boris POV**

"Ah my angel, you have come back" I cheered happily from behind the bar, Gazelle smiled happily as she pecked me on the lips before pulling me out from behind the bar.

"I told you I would, I had to tell my coven I was not be coming back as I had found my mate here in the land of sins" she told me in her soft Russian accent.

"And I told you my love that you needed not to leave your coven" I scolded her and she just laughed.

"But I was bored of Russia and wished to travel the states" she told me excitedly with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"That iz if ze General will let me my dear" I told her softly and her smile faltered a bit but it was still there none the less.

"Shit, shit, and double shit" I looked over at André who was running towards me with a frantic look on his face.

"Andre what iz ze problem?" I asked as he came to a stop in front of me and my mate.

"Aye it be The General Boris, I got a bad feelin' and she is on her way here" his eyes widened as his head whipped around the room nervously. Andre could sense if bad things were going to happen or good things too and the reasons why.

"Iz ze general hurt?" I demanded and his eyes widened further.

"No, no, someone has pissed her off that is all I know I swear" he whimpered while holding up his hands, besides the general I was feared by some vampires because I was under her protection.

"Zen go quickly and hide" I growled out, he ran away to the back of the club quickly.

"Boris what is going on?" my mate whimpered afraid and I whipped around and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Gazelle my love whatever you do ztey behind me at all timez, ze general iz angry and I do not want you to be hurt ok?" I told her and she nodded, I moved back next to the bar as I heard commotion outside and shot Alex the other bartender a look.

Suddenly Mitch's huge frame was thrown through the door causing splinters to go everywhere as the general stalked in angrily behind him. No she was pissed; her eyes were all black including the whites only the original flame like dance was visible in her eyes. The music stopped and everyone turned around and gasped before clearing a circle in the middle of the room in fear.

"WHO HAS SEEN THIS WOMAN?" she roared as an illusion of a vampire with fiery red hair popped up in the middle of the circle.

"FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT TELL ME THAT YOU KNOW OF HER WHEREABOUTS WILL BE KILLED" she roared again and I flinched back my grip on my mate tightened.

"I-I-I have seen here in my travels" a small voice flittered up from the crowed and my eyes shot to a small vampire boy cowering under The General's black fiery gaze.

"Where boy tell me now" her voice boomed with power causing the boy to shake more.

"She was in Texas, with two others hunting and scouting that is all I know I swear" he cried out and her gaze softened momentarily.

"The others what did they look like?"

"One had black hair and a slight tan while the other was strawberry blonde and had funny coloured eyes" he whimpered out and the general growled again. Two new illusions came up and I gasped as I saw Maria and the yellow eyed vampire.

"IF ANYONE SEES THESE WOMEN DO NOT SPEAK TO THEM COME FIND ME RIGHT AWAY" she roared and everyone nodded. I felt my eyes widen slightly as I saw the vampire that was with her the other night stop to stand in front of her, what a stupid boy.

"Sugar, you need to calm down" he drawled out while placing his hand on her cheek and I shook my head at his stupidity.

"Alright peter" she sighed after a minute and I watched amazed as her eyes became normal and watched as they walked towards us.

"Gazelle you and Boris finally mates?" she drawled then laughed at my gob smacked face.

"Yes and thank you" my mate mumbled shyly causing the general to laugh again, I was even more stunned.

"Boris what no hello?" she teased and I shook my head and smiled apologetically.

"Zorry General I waz just shocked." I told her and she laughed while looking at peter lovingly.

"I zee you found your mate too general" I teased back and she chuckled softly.

"Yes I have Boris and I couldn't be more glad" she chuckled again as he smiled down at her.

"I'm quite lucky she didn't kill me though, I thought for a few times I would have been runnin' around with my ass on fire" he drawled out with amusement and she poked him in the ribs.

"So what waz zat back zere?" I asked and the amusement carefree expression was gone.

"The red head killed some of my family from when I was human" she drawled out and I saw Peter's hand hold hers tighter.

"And she iz still after you?" I asked and the general nodded.

"Does she know who you are?" my mate asked.

"No I don't think she does, and I don't think Maria has told her that she is not connecting the 'Bella' Victoria is after and me." she said frowning.

"What is with the yellow eyes?" ah the question I have been waiting for.

"There are two covens, I do not know if there is more that take up the vegetarian lifestyle. Strict animals only." She said disgusted and I think even I blanched.

"Oh yummy tofu" I spat out disgusted causing everyone around us to giggle.

"Well general, pleaze let me offer you my assistance" I asked before bowing slightly, some habits I could not break.

"And I as well" gazelle threw in while bowing next to me slightly.

"Alright, you will keep an eye out for me on you're travels. She is somewhere near Texas." Shock flooded through me, she is giving me time off?

"Of course I am, now is the need for you to get to please your mate Boris and I consider you a friend you need the holiday." She said smirking and I pulled her into a hug before spinning my mate around.

"Letz go tonight my love" I laughed out spinning my mate faster causing her to squeal before pepping her face with kisses.

"Have fun, be safe and do not let me down Boris" the general drawled before disappearing.

I will not let you down General.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter doesn't really mean anything but I thought I should throw it in there. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	21. The General, Major & Captain

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. :) Sorry it took so long I am having a major writers block for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"Alright, you will keep an eye out for me on you're travels. She is somewhere near Texas." Shock flooded through me, she is giving me time off?_

"_Of course I am, now is the need for you to get to please your mate Boris and I consider you a friend you need the holiday." She said smirking and I pulled her into a hug before spinning my mate around. _

"_Letz go tonight my love" I laughed out spinning my mate faster causing her to squeal before pepping her face with kisses. _

"_Have fun and keep a look out and be safe" the general drawled before disappearing. _

_I will not let you down General. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

When my feet touched the wet ground out side the home in forks I lost all slither of self control and my mate noticed that instantly before dropping to his knees with his hands in front, eyes cast down and his neck exposed. My beast purred in delight, my mate knew how to please me and he shall be rewarded greatly later.

"General, is there anything you wish for me to do?" my mate asked softly.

"Stand my mate and let me see you" I purred, immediately he was standing and my beast was taking in her mate. He was breathtaking and a warrior like she, Isabella hadn't let her out to play in a long time.

"You are perfect for my Izzy and you're beast is perfect for I" I drawled and I saw him relax slightly as the lust poured off him in waves.

"Patience my warrior we have business to deal with for now, but I promise I will make it up to you later" I purred in his ear while I circled him.

"What is it we must deal with my goddess?" he purred out back and I smiled.

"We must deal with the Denali coven, but right now I wish to speak with the major" I drawled out and he nodded, I smirked and walked towards the house still as the general. I couldn't help but smirk wider as ever step we took towards the Cullen coven home my mate's beast came out of his cage a little more. As we got to the house I was immediately on high alert and crouched as the big burly one came charging at me, I growled in warning ready to attack when the blonde one with scars like my mate and mine stopped him.

_Ah the major. _

"Emmett that's the general" he drawled out and immediately everyone was in a submissive pose bar the major.

"What can I do for you General" he drawled out and I tisked, I didn't want to speak to jasper I wanted the major.

"I wish not speak to you, I wish to speak to the major I have a little information for him" I smirked and stood up crossing my arms over my chest. I watched as he quickly looked at his coven and then mate before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, move away and stay in the submissive pose." He drawled out to his coven and they did as he asked and quickly I might add. They are obedient. I felt my mate move to my side but slightly behind me as I felt the emotions in the room shift, fear was the most evident but that was the coven but anger and bloodlust along with every other emotion that I am familiar with was there too and I smirked.

"Well hello major, it is finally nice to see you and not jasper" I smirked to which he chuckled.

"Yes and I owe you a thanks to that General, it has been a long time since he has let me out of the cage. And hello to you Captain, it has been a long time since I had seen you. Did peter finally let you out and play?" he smirked towards my mate and I felt a shiver run down my spine as my mate let out a deep chuckle.

"Yes my mate brought me out" he purred while running his nose along my collar bone and neck up to my ear.

"Now is not the time my dear we need to discuss something important" I drawled and walked to the lounge room with the major and my mate following behind as well as the Cullen coven but they stopped at the door still in a submissive pose.

"I must say Major they are obedient" I smirked and he laughed.

"Yes lucky for them, now what is this business that you speak of general?" he drawled out seriously and I frowned.

"It seems that The Denali Coven's leader has taken sides with Victoria the one who has been after '_Bella' _for 200 years and it seems they have banded up with _Maria_" I spat out our creators name with malice, the major roared in anger and stood up abruptly.

"What do they want? What are they planning?" he growled out and I stood and started to pace like him.

"Well Tanya and Victoria want a mate for a mate since I was the cause for their mates' deaths and Maria I have a feeling she is after you since I left. From what I have been told they are scouting, they are creating an army." I said coming to a stop and cocking my head to my mate who was in deep thought.

"Captain?" his eyes met mine and they still had a hollow look to them and I was immediately at his side.

"What is it?" I asked worried, even the beast was worried.

"They are creating and army they will have 100 and will be coming here and soon maybe a month" he told me and both I and the major roared.

"The most I have taken is fifty alone" I said cocking my head to the side.

"35 alone" the major told me slight awe was rolling off him to me and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What does you're mate see" I asked.

"Alice?"

"There is more then 100 I don't know the numbers keep changing some wont be newborns, I see some with black robes and some with grey." She managed to say between the stutters she was afraid not of her mate but of my fury and I knew why to.

"Well, well, well the volturi will be joining them hmmm? Maybe I can finally finish off the almighty rulers" I drawled out and I felt shock from everyone including the major.

"You were the one who killed off most of the elite team? Jane is pretty pissed off and wants your head" the major drawled out with respect and I laughed.

"Yes, they shouldn't have tried to attack me. Foolish disgraces. The only one I wont kill will be Marcus and the other brothers I will leave them to his anger they after all killed dear Didyme" I smirked and frowned at the memories I had taken from them, they had killed his mate so he wouldn't leave and tied him to them.

"So it's true then" the doctor whispered and all three of our heads whipped around to him.

"What is doctor? That Aro had killed his own sister with the help of Caius for the sake of Marcus staying with them?" I smirked sinisterly, I am defiantly not happy with how they did things but the images I create of Marcus's wrath was giving me joy. "Well then yes that's true" I told him before looking back at the major.

"Will you help major? Be assured that Maria will come to an end by one of our hands, I could let you kill her but I think peter deserves it" I told him cocking my head to the side.

"Yes you have my assistance General, it would be good to fight and not hold back for a little bit" he smirked, joy emitting from him.

"Then it is settled, doctor call the Denali coven here immediately. I am going to go please my mate, we will be back tomorrow" I said smirking as I faced the major again.

"Good luck Captain, you will surely need it" he chuckled as he felt my lust, I smirked and pulled my mate out of the back door and ran to the river far enough away from the Cullen's hearing distance.

"Now, now Captain. Ready to play?" I said huskily as I changed my outfit to that of skin tight leather that barely covered anything.

"As ready as I will ever be general" he smirked before lunging at me.

* * *

**A/N: well holy hell, I think the last chapter stuffed up everything in my head ha-ha, I hade major writers block and I didn't know how to write this chapter . **

**Anyways please review **

**Ellie **


	22. Recruiting the Pack

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"Yes you have my assistance General, it would be good to fight and not hold back for a little bit" he smirked, joy emitting from him. _

"_Then it is settled, doctor call the Denali coven here immediately. I am going to go please my mate, we will be back tomorrow" I said smirking as I faced the major again. _

"_Good luck Captain, you will surely need it" he chuckled as he felt my lust, I smirked and pulled my mate out of the back door and ran to the river far enough away from the Cullen's hearing distance. _

"_Now, now Captain. Ready to play?" I said huskily as I changed my outfit to that of skin tight leather that barely covered anything. _

"_As ready as I will ever be general" he smirked before lunging at me._

* * *

**Bella POV**

After lying in the grass near the river for an hour after our sexual adventure. I couldn't help but smirk at the memory; I had stuck to my word and pleasured my mate like he has never been before. But now's not the time to fall back in my memory I think it is time for a visit to the wolves to see if they wish to help with the army.

"Peter my mate it is time to pay a visit to the wolves again, I wish to see if they will join so we can start training" I said while sitting up, I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the blissful content look on his handsome face.

"Alright Isa, but must we move now" he sighed out still smiling and I giggled, unusual but I was content.

"Yes dear, we only have a month maybe less. Now I am more then willing to stay here naked with you but there are things to do" I teased him before laying a soft peck on his nose. He sighed amused and got up smiling, I chuckled and clicked my fingers letting a new pair of jeans, flannel shirt and cowboy boots land in front of him. I just dressed in my usual shorts and tank top and a pair of combat boots.

"Ready cowboy?" I asked while taking his hand.

"Are we running or teleporting?" he asked and I closed my eyes, I pushed out my shield and over to la push and saw that they were all at Emily's old house, _hmmm this surprises me and then again it doesn't. _

"We're gonna' teleport cowboy, hold on" I said smirking after I opened my eyes before teleporting to the couch in the middle of the lounge where the pack was. I smirked and cut off our scent as I saw that everyone was facing the TV and didn't really notice us.

_Let's have some fun peter, don't say anything lets see how long they take to realise were here… _I thought to him and he smirked.

_My little trouble maker, I wonder how long it will take… _he thought back and this time I smirked.

_Give it a few minutes or when ever one of the imprints come out of the kitchen… _I thought, my eyes shifted over to a little girl in the corner who was looking at me with wide eyes her hand stilled on the paper, I brought my finger to my lips in signal to be quiet and she nodded before smiling. She looked just like a little Emily.

_Hi what's your name…? _I thought to her and she jumped before looking at me again, I tapped my head and she nodded before her browns scrunched together in thought.

_I'm Sarah Uley, I'm 8 you're very pretty…_ she thought back before blushing.

_Hi Sarah I'm Bella, I'm a friend of Leah's from a long time ago and thank you, you're pretty to you look just like your great grandmother_… I thought to her and she giggled. Alex looked over at her and frowned confused.

"What's funny baby girl?" he asked and she giggled again.

"Daddy the pretty lady said I was pretty like great grandma Emily" she giggled out and now all the wolves were looking at her confused.

"What pretty lady Sarah?" he asked.

"The one sitting behind you with the pretty boy" she giggled out and I couldn't help but laugh softly as she called peter pretty. All the wolves whipped their head around to see peter and I sitting on the chair near the door in shock.

"How the hell did you two get there? Better yet how long have you been there?" Kyle asked shocked his brother nodding eagerly next to him.

"Teleported and about oh I don't know 20 minutes" I drawled out and smiled.

"Hey we can't smell you" I giggled at the twins antics and shook my head.

"No I cut off our scent -" I trailed off before looking at a smug peter "well my scent seeming as peter doesn't have one" I drawled and the wolves looked shocked.

"You don't have a scent?" Eli asked eagerly causing the boys to laugh.

"No I don't, my brother and sire said that when he found me he went to kill but I smelled absolutely horrible he let me go after one pull." He drawled out and I chuckled, poor jasper.

"Where's Leah I need to speak with her?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen with Ashlee and the other imprints." William gruffed out and I nodded before standing.

"You stay here with the boys peter, have a pissing match or somethin'" I chuckled out.

"But sugar, vampires can't piss" he laughed out as I ducked into the kitchen to see the girls gossiping away while food cooked.

"Well, this sure brings back a lot of memories" I drawled causing everyone to jump and half the imprints to scream, I was just lucky enough to soundproof the kitchen or sure I'd have a whole heap of wolves on my ass. Not like that worried me seeming as I'm indestructible but still.

"Bella? What are you doing here and don't give me a heart attack god" Leah scolded me and I rolled my eyes.

"I came with news of war" I said smirking a little.

"War? What do you mean and who are you leech?" one of the imprints hissed out and I rose my brow at her.

"And you are?" I drawled out

"I'm Megan Uley, Josef's wife" she told me and I could see how they were perfect both of them rude and angry.

"Seriously? Well I do see the match; the both of you are rude" I drawled out and just ignored her and looked at Leah.

"What you mean war bell?" Leah asked and I sighed before jumping up and sitting on my spot near the fridge.

"It seems Victoria, my sire, the succubus and the royals of our world are coming here for vengeance and I wanted to offer if you wished to train with us and I will surely leave Victoria for you" I told her and I saw a spark of vengeance in her eyes with determination and anger rolling off her in waves.

"I will assist; we need to speak with the pack as well, Ashlee come we will need to have a pack meeting" she said before standing up, I jumped off the bench and walked out to the lounge room where the boys were laughing.

"What's so funny in here?" Ashlee asked amused, I just raised my brow at my mate as Leah did the same thing to her imprint mind you at the same time.

"That was a Lil' freaky man" peter whispered to William who had him in a playful neck hold.

"A little? Dude that's not even bad, should hear some stories I've heard." He whispered back and I looked at Leah who looked at me.

_Shall we freak them out? Do what the twins do? _I thought to both Leah and Ashlee, they both nodded.

_Alright I'm going to take control of you're bodies for a minute… _I thought to them again and they smirked warily but still nodded.

I shifted so most of my weight was on my right side and put my hands on my hips before tapping my foot; the boys looked at us in shock.

"Well what's funny?" we all said and shock was basically the only emotion in the rooms bar us three who were amused.

"Are you going to answer us or are you just going to catch flies with your mouths?" I looked around at everyone my puppets doing the same thing.

"Well baby peter was telling us some funny stories" William stuttered out.

"Oh really now? And what stories are these peter?" I raised my brow.

_Bella can we get on with this I need to pee… _Leah thought to me and I snorted before laughing.

_Only you lee-lee… _I dropped the hold and she bolted to the bathroom.

"Now forget that we need to have important pack meeting, there is a war coming and we are here to ask if you wanted to help kill some leeches" I smirked and the boys eyes lit up like Christmas.

"You for real?" Daniel Call asked excited and I nodded.

"Now you will have to work with some of human eaters like peter and I, there will be more then just a handful of newborns" I drawled out and all excitement left their eyes and they turned serious as Leah came back in and sat next to William.

"How many?"

"From what Alice saw over 100, that's a mix between trained killers and newborns" peter told them while looking around the room at the shocked faces.

"I can take up two 5 that's about it" Leah said to me and I nodded seeing the group of newborns that tried to take their land a few years ago.

"We will have to train you all you know this?" I asked and they nodded seriously.

"You also know that you might die in this battle, The General cannot cover you all" peter drawled out and they nodded but I could feel confusion off a few.

"The general?" Josef asked with confusion and curiosity, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's me, which was my name given to me along with God of Destruction in the vampire wars" I drawled out and I felt awe and a small amount of fear fill the room.

"How did you get the names?" Fred asked with curiosity, I shot peter a look who nodded and I sighed before facing the others.

"Well in the south, Texas and Mexico to be precise there are leaders like my sire who build up the armies of newborns to kill off other leaders for cities." I drawled out, _well there are no more leaders unless someone tries to take over the claims that Maria has. They might now since I am gone… _

"How many armies are there?" Henry asked curiously and I smirked.

"There is one left and that is my sires" I said "I killed off the other armies and thanks to me she has the whole of Mexico and Texas."

"What do you mean thanks to you?" Daniel Clearwater asked.

"I am undefeatable and unstoppable, 200 years worth of fighting and all that jazz." I said casually and pushed a wave of calm out to keep their fear at bay.

"How many newborns have you killed in one fight?" Luke asked.

"The most is 50, which was the fifth town I took" I said simply and I felt awe flood the room once again.

"Alright Bella, we will help" Leah said standing up, I stood too and shook her hand before smiling slightly.

"Come tomorrow around twelve and we will train" I said and turned to leave with peter.

"The Cullen mansion?" she asked and I nodded.

"Bye lee-lee" I said before teleporting back to the Cullen home with peter.

* * *

**A/N: well next chapter will be some training hopefully :) hope you all enjoyed. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	23. Mock Fight with the Major

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"The most is 50, which was the fifth town I took" I said simply and I felt awe flood the room once again. _

"_Alright Bella, we will help" Leah said standing up, I stood too and shook her hand before smiling slightly. _

"_Come tomorrow around twelve and we will train" I said and turned to leave with peter. _

"_The Cullen mansion?" she asked and I nodded. _

"_Bye lee-lee" I said before teleporting back to the Cullen home with peter. _

* * *

**Bella POV **

When we got back to the house it was nightfall and I wasn't really surprised to see the Denali clan in the lounge shifting nervously and trying to look as submissive as they can as the major stared them down with his arms crossed, I smirked slightly letting my beast out to play once again and stood by his side.

"How nice to see you again Eleazar, it seems that once again it is under bad circumstances." I drawled out with a smirk. The fear and anxiety was thick enough in the room I could probably cut it with a knife.

"Yes general, I am quite confused as to why we have been called here" he said nervously and I looked over at the Carlisle in surprise.

"Well I didn't know if it was my place or not to tell him general and I just told him to come right away with the family" Carlisle said with his eyes cast down and I smiled, he was loyal and smart.

"that's very smart of you Carlisle, now I asked you all here because it seems your beloved leader has left your coven and joined forces with my creator and one of my enemies" I drawled out and I felt the shock hit me just as they all let out a mix between a gasp and a growl.

"That is absurd; our sister would never abandon us." Irena hissed in outrage while jumping out of her seat causing both the major and I to growl in warning and moving into a fighting stance ready to pounce if needed. When she realised her mistake she sat down quickly and looked submissive as possible, her fear was almost suffocating but I was feeling smug.

"Now she is creating an army with them, there will be over 100 plus the volturi coming here to eliminate the Cullen clan and myself" I drawled out like this was nothing at all and in reality well to me this really wasn't. Yes I was worried for the Cullen's but no this will be easy because we have the element of surprise on our side.

"What must we do?" Eleazar sighed out sadly, that surprised me a little.

"You will train with us and help fight" the major told him and I nodded my face becoming the fierce look I perfected over the years even causing the major to step back a little.

"You will help fight, you will help protect this coven and yours, you will not stop me from killing Tanya. You will obey, you will listen and you will shut the fuck up and not speak out of term" I told them fiercely, they nodded quickly with wide fearful eyes as my voice cracked with power and echoed off the walls.

"The wolves will be here shortly" I told them as I saw the sun already risen, _how had I not notice that? _

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO FIGHT WITH THOSE FILTHY MUTTS!" Irena yelled in outrage and I growled at her.

"If you do not like it go to your sister and die in the battle as well, I will not put up with your behaviour and the punishment for one my out burst of disrespect will cause a loss of a limp… permanently." I hissed with as much malice I could and that got her to shut up but just encase I used my power to keep her jaw locked.

"Well major, are you up for some training with the wolves? And I am sure we could give them a little bit of a demonstration" I said smirking while glancing his way; I could feel excitement roll off him in waves.

"Yes it has been a long time since I have had fought someone capable enough to give me a challenge in fighting" he drawled out excitedly and I laughed, it wasn't my laugh I had with peter it was the chilling one that made everyone cringe with fear.

"We'll see major, we'll see. Now let's head out back the wolves are here" I said before walking out the door, I could feel the major and my mate close behind me and the rest following them nervously.

"I am glad you all came, now I am not Izzy I am the general and I have rules" I drawled out and I saw the wolves shift before showing their necks for me and their stomaches. _Good they will listen and follow me completely. _

"Good, what The Major, Myself or The Captain say goes. If you do not listen there will be punishment and if you do not listen it will surely cost your life in battle" I told them.

"Now we will run to the clearing just north of here that is big enough for us to train and where the battle will be placed. Move out!" I ordered before taking off in a run, I didn't hold back my speed they knew where we were going.

I got there a whole minute before the others and waited in the middle of the clearing; I pushed out my shield and saw that there were no humans or other vampires in the area which I was glad for. I didn't want this battle session to be disturbed or spied upon; when the others finally arrived they all stood in a line while my mate and the major stood next to me.

"Right, we will be dealing with both newborns AND vampires. Newborns can be as deadly as vampires but less coherent, they do first and think later." The major started off then looked to me.

"To kill a newborn you must never go for the obvious attack, go straight for a limb. Arms, legs whatever but DO NOT let their arms get around you or their teeth in your flesh. But seeming as you wont need to worry about the teeth since I will have a skin tight physical shield around you I am warning you anyway." I told them all.

"Now the major and I are going to show you all a demonstration" I said smirking while looking at the major who was basically nearly bouncing with glee.

"I would ask for you all to step to the tree lines and stay out of our way" the major drawled out and they did just that besides my mate who was worried.

"Don't worry my love, I will not get hurt. Now go watch I will be just fine" I purred and kissed his lips softly before patting him on the ass cockily causing him to smirk and sound me a wave of lust.

"Later cowboy, now go" I smirked then faced the major who was now shirtless; I raised my brown in amusement and clicked my fingers to make my usual training clothes to appear, short shorts and a sports bra. I heard everyone gasp and a little bit of fear roll off the major as he looked at me.

"Ready to have some fun?" I drawled out before crouching, he followed suit smirking.

"Sure am darlin'. No loss of limbs or biting correct?" he asked and I nodded before starting.

We started circling each other, eyes never moving from one another knowing if we lost focus for a second the other would spring. After a couple of minutes of me pushing irritation and impatience he lunged and the fun began.

He threw several punches at me and I blocked all of them while sending him a roundhouse kick to the jaw, I laughed as he flew back and roared at me. It seems he was going to go easy on me but now he's not good, I charged forwards and crashing into him causing an echoing boom echo around us as we threw punches and kicks at each other.

I was laughing with glee as he kicked me in the stomach sending me flying through the air and crashing into a boulder. It has been too long since I have a worthy competitor, I could felt he fear and shock radiate off the on lookers as they saw our moves and from me laughing. I charged forward again and flipped above his head before springing and kicking him in the back, he flew forward and used his hands to push up from the ground and flip to his feet. He smirked before charging at me again and stepped to the left before spinning to the right and punching me in the jaw. A loud reasonable crack filled the air and I knew the bastard dislocated and broke my jaw, worry and anger rolled off my mate as shock rolled off the others. The major shifter nervously as he felt my rage boil, I was over playing now and he knew.

My eyes went black more so then what they were as the once grey over cast day turned black as night and thunder and lightning filled the sky. I stood straight and snapped my jaw into place before looking at the major.

_You have made quite the mistake. No more games. _I sent to him and everyone seeming as I couldn't talk just of yet and I felt the fear begin to sink in.

I roared and charged forward at my usual speed and spun around landing another roundhouse kick to the chest making him fly back before I made a stance and punched with both of my hands in his back sending him forward. He slid across the ground causing a crater, he got up and shook the dirt off him before charging at me and I spun around him before kicking him in the leg and punching him between the shoulder blades effectively stunning him and set my teeth at the glorious spot of decapitation.

I got up and pulled him up with me as he was still in slight shock and paralysation to move and I grinned a little before facing the others who were staring at me with slack jaws.

_And that's how you take out a vampire… _I thought to them all smugly.

**A/N: well there will be slightly more training in the next chapter :) I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	24. A long road ahead of us

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__You have made quite the mistake. No more games. I sent to him and everyone seeming as I couldn't talk just of yet and I felt the fear begin to sink in. _

_I roared and charged forward at my usual speed and spun around landing another roundhouse kick to the chest making him fly back before I made a stance and punched with both of my hands in his back sending him forward. He slid across the ground causing a crater, he got up and shook the dirt off him before charging at me and I spun around him before kicking him in the leg and punching him between the shoulder blades effectively stunning him and set my teeth at the glorious spot of decapitation. _

_I got up and pulled him up with me as he was still in slight shock and paralysation to move and I grinned a little before facing the others who were staring at me with slack jaws. _

_And that's how you take out a vampire… _

* * *

**Bella POV **

_And that's how you take out a vampire… _I thought to them smugly trying not to grin, I'll have to get away from everyone so I can set my jaw back in properly and it has already healed. I winced slightly as my mate touched my jaw gingerly causing him to hiss, I looked to him and sent him my love to try and calm him down.

_Peter it's okay, I just need to re set my jaw… _I thought to him bringing my hand up and caressing his cheek.

_Mate hurt… must protect… must help… comfort… love… mate… _was all I got from his mind and I knew he was basically running on instincts, my eyes shifted to jasper who was looking at me and peter nervously. I still can't believe that the major has gone soft or felt fear to my beast; I know jasper is a completely different person but it is still funny.

_Jasper, Emmett you'll have to hold peter back… _I thought to them and their eyes shot to me with confusion.

_Why? What's wrong? _Emmett thought worriedly_,_ I sighed as much as I am wary of the Cullen's still I have to have some slight trust in them.

_Because I am hurt and I need Carlisle to help me and the captain wont like seeing his mate hurt. _I thought to them and jaspers eyes widened and scanned me over, he was worried the major had bitten me or worse.

_You broke and dislocated my jaw; I put it back in wrong because I was in a hurry now I can't open it. Hence why I am talking to you like this. Now hurry up I want this over and done with so the wolves can stat training along with the rest of them. _I thought and they nodded before moving.

_Carlisle, I need you to dislocate my jaw and re set it again. You will need to be quick as possible while Emmett and jasper hold off peter… _carlisles eyes widened as he heard my voice in his head and I held back a chuckle.

_Alright but it will hurt you know that? _He thought back worriedly and I rolled my eyes.

_Yes now lets get this over and done with… ready? _I asked and they nodded.

_NOW! _I ordered and in a second Emmett and jasper grabbed peter while Carlisle rushed to me and dislocated my jaw, I winced slightly and roared as he put it back into place just as fast.

I opened and closed it a few times just as peter escaped and stood in front of me crouched snarling at anyone who moved. I put my hand on the gap between the shoulder blades and sent him my love and reassurance that I was fine.

"Peter I am okay, there is no need to protect me my southern warrior" I drawled out soothingly, I smiled as his anger slowly vanish and love and comfort was replaced.

"Yes that's it darling" I cooed before purring.

It has amazed me of how much peter has changed me in such a short time, if I met the Cullen's before him they would have been dead and I wouldn't have cared less now would I show emotion in front of anyone besides the usual emotions that I did in the war. I was starting to feel happy again and now I knew what jasper felt when he had found Alice, peter was my Alice. My southern saviour.

"Isa, Isa are you okay" Peter's voice was rough and I smiled as his dark eyes looked me over.

"Yes peter do not fret, Carlisle fixed my jaw." I said soothingly and kissed his lips softly.

"Do not do that to me again, I swear if I was human I would have had a heart attack. Do you know how hard it took for me not to come and help you?" he said softly as he stared in my eyes and I smiled softly.

"Sorry my love, but I can never lose please don't worry" I told him before I was pulled into a tight hug, I stiffened again out of habit and cursed myself as he let go but I relaxed as I felt his understanding.

"Are you alright Izzy?" jasper asked in his usual drawl, I looked over at him and rolled my eyes.

"Yes jasper, now man the fuck up and get over it" I laughed out and he smiled.

"Hey jasper?" peter drawled out from next to me, I could see him move closer to jasper with some slight mischief rolling off him.

"Yeah peter?" as the words left his mouth peter threw a right hook into his jaw sending him flying across the field.

"Nothin' man, but if ye' hurt my mate again so help me god nothing will stop me from hurtin' you" he may have made it sound like a joke but his emotions made it pretty clear that he was being 100 percent serious. I rolled my eyes again and faced the wolves and the Denali clan.

"Right you saw how jasper fights and me holding back… but that's basically how you take out a vampire, now you wolves will have to got for a limb and try to sneak and confused them or they will take you out. I want you all to pair up with a vampire and try to take them out, please for the love of god no taring off the limbs." I told them in a joking way or well as much as I could and smiled as they started to spar with one of the vampires or two wolves to one.

I turned around to see a small wolf taking on Emmett and I just knew that it was Eli. I chuckled as Emmett boomed with laughter as he pulled Eli's tail.

"Eli! This isn't a game, watch your back and keep your neck and stomach guarded. Never take you're eyes off their hands and mouth" I told him seriously and watched as he did as I told him, he would be a skilled fighter but I knew that I would be keeping him and the twins down at la push.

"JOSEF! Alex please for the love of god tell your brother that he can't go straight for the head and not look out for the arms" I sighed out to the black wolf with the small brown patch on his left hip, he nodded and barked at his brother while Rosalie pinned him down in a vice grip her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Leah, Ashlee well done you too Esme" I called out as I saw the mother figure of the Cullen coven dodge one wolf only to get tackled by the other.

"How well do you think they will go" I looked up at my mate and sighed.

"We have a month till they all come, if were lucky and they listen right everythin' should be okay. But I am going to get Boris, Gazelle and Mitch here to help us… even I cannot take down 200 vampires without getting seriously hurt or killed powers be damned." I rubbed my face with my free hand that wasn't wrapped around my mate while he rubbed my back softly.

"I can probably get Randall and Garrett to come help as well I know they will love too meet you and fight for freedom." Peter said softly and I smiled.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, we will have to talk to everyone about this after training" I told him and moved my eyes over the field and sighed, the wolves fighting was messy and I knew half of them arn't concerntrating.

All I know for sure at the moment is that we have a long road a head of us.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's another chapter :) hope you all enjoyed… Also if ya'll don't know I now have a facebook page for my fanfiction account :) so please add it if you already haven't :)**

**Please review **

**Ellie **


	25. Heavenly High

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. :) Oh and I just realised I made a mistake in the last chapter, Garret is already in the Denali family so I will have to change the name to some other random nomad. Henry yes Henry sounds good :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__"Leah, Ashlee well done you too Esme" I called out as I saw the mother figure of the Cullen coven dodge one wolf only to get tackled by the other. _

"_How well do you think they will go" I looked up at my mate and sighed. _

"_We have a month till they all come, if were lucky and they listen right everythin' should be okay. But I am going to get Boris, Gazelle and Mitch here to help us… even I cannot take down 200 vampires without getting seriously hurt or killed powers be damned." I rubbed my face with my free hand that wasn't wrapped around my mate while he rubbed my back softly. _

"_I can probably get Randall and Henry to come help as well I know they will love too meet you and fight for freedom." Peter said softly and I smiled. _

"_Yes that sounds like a good idea, we will have to talk to everyone about this after training" I told him and moved my eyes over the field. _

_We have a long road a head of us. _

**3rd Person POV**

As the wolves bid goodbye after a long day of training the vampires stayed and relaxed, some mock fought while others laid back and relax. But Isa and Peter had a different idea as they silently backed away from the field and ran far enough away from the groups hearing distance.

When they found the perfect stop near the mountains Isa stopped and turned to face her mate who was looking at the small waterfall with awe, it pleased her to no end that she could cause such emotion in her mate without causing mayhem.

"I found this when I was passing through one time after Charlie died." She drawled out softly and looked to the sky, the clouds parted just above the little field they were in and bathed the two creatures in the moons silver light.

Peter moved his eyes from the beautiful waterfall to his mate as the moons light touched her skin; he was always right when he referred her to an angel but not just any angel his angel of death. It had been only a short while and already this angle has made him feel things that not even charlotte could do, this scarred angle was his soul mate and he couldn't be happier. He knew tonight they were to make love for the first time insted of a fuck and mark eachother to indicate they were mates and he couldn't be more fucking excited.

**Bella POV (got to be over 16 to read from here on sorry)**

As I turned my head back to face my mate I smirked, I could feel his awe, lust and love wrap around me like a cacoon and I couldn't be more aroused then ever. Not once had we made love to each other and I know that tonight will be the night we do.

"You know we still haven't made love yet or yet to mark each other" I drawled out softly, I will surely submit to my mate just to please him if he wished and marking was doing just that but with each other.

"Yes I agree my vengeful angel" he drawled out and pulled me towards him, I couldn't help but smile and placed my lips to his kissing him softly but passionately.

I moved my hands to his waist and pulled him into me and moaned when I felt his hard member against my stomach, his left hand was tangled in my hair as his right cupped my breast tightly while his thumb massaged my nipple. His lips moved from mine to my neck as he sucked and nipped my neck and jawbone with a hunger, his kisses were full of need.

I moved my hands from his waist and up under his shirt feeling every crevasse, bump and scar that was on his chest before moving around to his back and clawing him causing him to purr and growl in desire as he nipped my nipple that he wasn't playing with between his teeth.

His hands moved to my back and ripped off my top only letting go of my nipple to remove the thin layer of scrap material and I moaned as he flicked his tongue out and circled it before moving to the other. I felt his fee hand move down my stomach and under the little boy shorts I was wearing and hissed as his fingers touched my most tender spot.

"Oh god you're so fuckin' wet" he growled out and I purred in response.

"Peter" I moaned out when I felt him push two fingers into me and slowly started to pump before pulling out, I bucked my hips wanting more and he chuckled.

"Now, Now darlin' I am going to punish you…" He purred out and I moaned, _dear god this man will be the death of me_…

"I will go slowly and if you be a good girl and stay still and do as I saw I will gladly give you the release you so badly caved" he purred and I knew it was my time to submit this is what his monster wants and my monster agrees.

"What is it you wish for me to do" I purred out.

"I want you to please me" he purred again before bucking his hips into me again and I hissed in pleasure, if my mate wishes for me to please him then that is what I shall do. I smirked as I ripped off his jeans and was pleasantly surprised to see he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Suddenly we were both naked and on the ground, peter was on top of me kissing my neck vigorously. I flipped us over so I was on top and started trailing soft kisses down his chest staring from his neck and down to his nipples giving both of them a nip with my teeth before kissing, licking and nipping every scar I could see. I felt his lust spike more as I slowly got lower, I gently gripped his member with my hand causing him to buck and moan my name.

By the time I finally got to his member I just wanted to ride him till neither of us could walk but I knew that he wanted to be in charge so I gave him the pleasure he so surely demanded of me. I flicked my tongue out and licked the pre cum off the tip of his head and moan, he tasted like cherry pie and cream I needed more of his delicious love liquid. I could imagine if he had a scent it would be cherry pie and cream dear god it was heavenly.

I swirled my tongue around his head and down his shaft as I still used my hand to pump him, my free hand went to his balls as I gently massaged them. He was moaning my name as he squirmed for more; I smirked before taking him into my mouth and moaned. I slowly started to move my head up and down and for what couldn't fit in my mouth I used my hand to pump.

"Dear god Isa… Fuck… so good… Don't stop" he moaned out and I started to move faster, every now and again I would suck and scrape my teeth along his shaft. His hands were dug into the ground as he growled, purred and moaned in pleasure as he withered underneath me I looked up to see my mates eyes closed and his perfect mouth open slightly as he panted. I growled in pleasure at the sight of my mate lost in complete ecstasy, as the growl vibrated his member his eyes flew open and his head shot up to look at me.

"fuck… Isa… Gonna… Come… Move sugar" he got out between pants and I growled.

_Come in my mouth my mate, I wish to taste you… _I sent to him in his mind and he fell back letting out a combination of a growl and a purr causing me to do the same. That did it as I felt his body clench as his delicious nectar filled my mouth, I sucked and licked every drop not wanting to miss a single drop of the most delightful edible sin.

I crawled back up his body and let my face just hover above his and smiled slightly at the most adorable look on his face, he was completely lost in ecstasy with a small smile placed on his delightful lips and his eyes were closed revealing the soft lavender coloured skin.

"That was the best fuckin' thing I have ever felt" he whispered after several minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry darlin but I hope you don't mind, but I need to be in you now" he growled out and I smirked as he flipped us over and placed himself at my entrance and looked at me, while he looked at me I could feel him rubbing the tip of his member over my clit teasing me. I whimpered and tried to buck my hips but his free hand was griping my hip making sure I couldn't move.

"What do you want Isabella" he growled out and I moaned, the captain had come out to play.

I whimpered. "I want you…"

"What do you want me to do" he purred as he trailed his nose up my neck and sucked my left ear lobe in his ear causing me to moan.

"I want you… to fuck me… now" I moaned out more as I felt him slightly push into me but pulled out and start to rub my clit again. I needed more friction and I needed it now.

I cried out as his suddenly plunged into me roughly causing my monster to roar in pleasure, I knew that the simple love making was out of the question now and our monsters were in desperate need of a good hard fuck. But then again it was still sensual and loving then what we had done before.

"Peter" I cried out as he pulled out and plunged back into me again, he was moaning my name and growling as I met him with every thrust as he got faster. I roared as he lifted my leg higher and over his shoulder to get more leverage and I felt him go in deeper then what he did before. I felt all sanity leave me as I felt my animalistic side kick in, suddenly I was on top of peter riding him and he roared we both fought over who was on top.

Peter roared as he pinned me down beneath him and started to thrust harder, I cried out as I felt my walls start to clench around him but I couldn't find the release until he bit down on my neck. I screamed out his name as I felt the burn and the pleasure of his bit and flipped us over and started to ride him faster and harder causing myself start to cum again and I saw that my mate was close and just as my walls clenched around him again I bit into his neck causing him to buck up and release his seed in me which caused me to cum again.

_Dear fucking god, the man is pure sex and sinfully addictive… _

We both crashed to earth in a lovely god damn high and I lost all feeling in my legs from the three orgasms one after the other, that was the best sex that I have ever had in my whole 200 years and I could tell that my mate was thinking the same thing.

"I love you" he murmured after a few minutes after coming down from our high and I smiled.

"I love you too" I whispered back and rested my head back on his chest just enjoying the after sex relaxation with my mate.

* * *

**A/N: well that was my first lemon . and I honestly do not like it but its your opinion that counts. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	26. Phone Calls

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously on Fighting Soldier,  
__Peter roared as he pinned me down beneath him and started to thrust harder, I cried out as I felt my walls start to clench around him but I couldn't find the release until he bit down on my neck. I screamed out his name as I felt the burn and the pleasure of his bit and flipped us over and started to ride him faster and harder causing myself start to cum again and I saw that my mate was close and just as my walls clenched around him again I bit into his neck causing him to buck up and release his seed in me which caused me to cum again. _

_Dear fucking god, the man is pure sex… _

_We both crashed to earth in a lovely god damn high and I lost all feeling in my legs from the three orgasms one after the other, that was the best sex that I have ever had in my whole 200 years and I could tell that my mate was thinking the same thing. _

"_I love you" he murmured after a few minutes after coming down from our high and I smiled. _

"_I love you too" I whispered back and rested my head back on his chest just enjoying the after sex relaxation with my mate. _

* * *

**Peter POV **

"I love you" I murmured after I came down from my fucking high, Jesus Christ that was just earth moving. But then again they say when you have found yer' mate and mark for the first time it is mind blowing and everything feels right in the world for those few short minutes and every time after that when you bite on the verge of an orgasm and fuck they were right. I had never felt that with charlotte, the earth didn't move and I didn't hear the angels fuckin' sing like I did with Isabella.

"I love you too" my love whispered back as she rested her head on my chest, I could feel the faint rumble of her purr as I ran my fingers through her silky locks.

I couldn't help but re think about today as she fought against the major, I was furious and terrified but proud as I watched my mate fight with grace even a vampire would be envious of. Her movements were so fast yet tauntingly slow as she toyed with him, I could see why vampires fear her. Not because of her powers or her scars but the way she looked before he struck, she stood with no fear nor did she crouch. A small twisted smile played on her face as fire danced mischievously and dangerously, the air around her screamed danger, superiority and death.

Even though it was a mock fight and her beast knew it was still a deadly dance that proved right when the major punched her in the jaw, my beast roared in outrage and worry as I heard the crack fill the air followed by her voice in our heads; it just told me that she could not talk and then I knew the major was in trouble. As he went flying across the field when she kicked him in the chest and then suddenly appearing behind him landing a good punch with both her hands in his back before effectively stunning him. It was the first time in a very long time that anyone had pinned down the major long enough to decapitate him.

As the sky turned from dark to the delicate purples, reds and blues from the morning sun I began to move, another day has arrived and I still had phone calls to make and I need to have a word or two with jasper for harming my mate, no matter if it was intentional or not.

"Sugar we need to move and be changed, I need to make a few phone calls as do you then hunt" I drawled out and she sighed reluctantly before sitting up, her fingers clicked and we were very much dressed the same. Both in jeans, cowboy boots and flannel shirt except hers was black mine was red.

"You're right cowboy; I will hunt first then call Boris. Enjoy yer' boy talk with jasper" she drawled wickedly before disappearing from our little clearing. This place, this beautiful amazing place will forever be _ours. _

I sighed and stood up before and dusted myself off before running back to the house, today after everything is sorted out we would be discussing battle plans. Tomorrow will be training once again and then repeat, as I reached the back door of the house I could feel worry and slight fear rolling off my brother and I smirked.

"Ye' projecting fucker, reel that shit in" I drawled out teasingly and instantly the feelings were gone and a breath of relief was heard from all the immortals in the house. I moved to the lounge as I knew where everything was and the first thing I noticed was the visible ware marks in the carpet, I couldn't help as I looked back at my brother and shook my head while letting out an amused laugh.

"What funny peter?" he drawled out and I rolled my eyes.

"Ye' wared down the carpet jazzman, ye' know how long it takes for us to do that? Hours man hours." I chuckled out and he smirked before sighing and plunking his ass down on the loveseat next to his pixie of a wife.

"And anyway what's got ye' panties in a bunch?" I asked as I picked up my phone from the table near the door from where I left it yesterday or the day before.

"Well I was worried bout' the vision Ali had, but I see yer in a good mood now" he drawled out relaxed and I chuckled.

"Oh I'm in a good mood alright, but that aint' gonna stop me from havin' a long fuckin' _discussion _bout' hurtin' my mate. Be dammed the fact she hid it so well even _I _felt that shit" I drawled out calmly and he stiffened, he knew that my discussions always led to him being punched in the jaw or something else.

"But yer safe for an hour or so brother, I need to make a few phone calls to Randall and Henry" I drawled out and he relaxed a little but still on guard, garrets face lit up at the mention of Randall's and Henry's name and I could see the joy roll off him in waves.

"You calling them to come help with the fight?" he asked and I nodded before exiting the house and ran back to the lovely clearing. I scrolled through my contacts and found Randall's name and waiting for him to answer, it took me years to convince him to get a phone so I could acquire his assistance when I needed it the same goes for Henry.

"_Wow this never gets any easier, please pray tell why you insisted me to get this piece of annoying technology? And where are you now a days I went to your home in Wyoming" _Was Randall's hello and I laughed at his confused slash annoyed slashed amused tone. I could tell that he was running from the sound of the air whipping past.

"Well Randall it seems that I acquire your services and I am damn glad I convinced you to get the phone and I'm in Forks, Washington" I drawled out and he chuckled.

"_Alright, alright. Now tell me what is it that you need of me?" _he asked and I sighed_. _

"I have found my true mate Randall my true soul mate" I drawled out and I heard an intake of breath.

"_So it wasn't charlotte, she was not your true mate?" _he asked shocked and I sighed.

"No she wasn't" I told him_. _

"_Well then who is you're mate do I know her?" _he asked excited and I chuckled_. _

"Well you _do not know _her but you would have _heard_ of her" I told him and he hummed in thought and confusion.

"_Well then who is she?" he _asked and I laughed at what I knew was to come next_. _

"The General of the South," I drawled out proudly and I heard a thump and a crash and I knew the fucker had run into a tree.

"_HOLY FUCK! You're mated to The God of Destruction_?" he yelled out and I stood rooted from my pacing in shock, it was the rare time that I had heard Randall sware and he only did when he was shocked or taken off guard which was rarely mind you, Very, very, very rarely.

"Yes I have, now I need your help. It seems Maria has banned up with two others to get Jasper back and the other two are out for vengeance with my mate, I am callin' you and then Henry to ask for help to not only go up against them but also the volturi" I told him and once again his tone turned serious.

"_I'm in. I'll be there by nightfall" _was all he said before disconnecting the call.

I sighed and rubbed my face before scrolling through my contacts once again and calling Henry.

"_Ah peter, what do I owe the pleasure of a call from you?" _Henry's Canadian accent was thick and amusing.

"There is a war among us" I said in the same amused tone even though this was a serious call but the fucker knew that.

"_Really? Oh what great news, who is this war against?" _he asked happily yet seriously, Henry was always the odd one.

"_Maria, two witch crazed birds who has a vendetta against my mate and the volturi"_ Isaid as if it was a normal every day thing and he laughed before cutting off abruptly.

"_Did you say… mate?" _he asked sounding between confused and shocked.

"Yes I found my soul mate in The General of the South" I told him and he chocked.

"Well I'll be there, now where the fuck are you? so I can meet the most feared and famous vampire in the world" he asked excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Forks, Washington" I told him.

And like Randall he told me he would be here by nightfall and hung up, I sighed once again and ran back home to see jasper standing in the middle of the yard with a wary look on his face. I walked right past him and punched him in the jaw letting a loud crack fill the air as his jaw dislocated and before he could put it back in I did it myself wrongly so his jaw was locked painfully so like my mates.

"Hurt my mate again intentionally or not I will give you the same markings like you do her alright?" I asked him seriously and he nodded before going back inside, I smirked slightly as Alice fretted over him as Carlisle fixed his jaw. I laughed as he let out a wail followed by a string of profanities my way and I went off to Seattle to hunt to be ready for the new arrivals for tonight which I know for sure is going to be quite a stir.

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter for you all, sorry it took so long to update but I had no internet. **

**Please review **

**Ellie **


	27. Izzy's Place

**A/N: well here is another chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously, _

_"Yes I found my soul mate in The General of the South" I told him and he chocked._

_"Well I'll be there, now where the fuck are you? so I can meet the most feared and famous vampire in the world" he asked excitedly like a kid on Christmas morning._

_"Forks, Washington" I told him._

_And like Randall he told me he would be here by nightfall and hung up, I sighed once again and ran back home to see jasper standing in the middle of the yard with a wary look on his face. I walked right past him and punched him in the jaw letting a loud crack fill the air as his jaw dislocated and before he could put it back in I did it myself wrongly so his jaw was locked painfully so like my mates._

_"Hurt my mate again intentionally or not I will give you the same markings like you do her alright?" I asked him seriously and he nodded before going back inside, I smirked slightly as Alice fretted over him as Carlisle fixed his jaw. I laughed as he let out a wail followed by a string of profanities my way and I went off to Seattle to hunt to be ready for the new arrivals for tonight which I know for sure is going to be quite a stir._

* * *

**Bella POV**

After I left the field that peter and I had claimed ours I teleported to my house in Vegas that was located up in the mountains, only a handful of people knew where my house was. Boris and now I presume gazelle, Mitch my second most trusted employee, Marcus of the Volturi; yes that is another story that everyone shall find out soon and Benjamin of the Egyptian coven and his mate. After all it was him who had helped me create my house inside the mountain 70 odd years ago.

My house was three stories imbedded in the mountain side, two stories over looked the wonderful desert and Vegas itself that was far in the distance no roads nor humans wandered out this far. The top floor was the bedrooms, two had one glass wall that lead out onto a deck (one mine the other Boris) while the other five was in the mountain itself, the second floor consisted of a kitchen that held human blood for when we could not go hunting, lounge, entertainment room and had a deck just like the top floor that went out a little further and onto a pool.

Yes I know but I had to agree seeming as Mitch and Boris basically lived here too, the only thing that was off access besides my room when I was not here was the last floor that consisted of my office, battle planning room and library.

When I finally finished looking around at my house that has changed slightly from the last time I had been here 20 odd years ago and teleported to my room to grab a duffle bag and walk back down the stairs to my office, I smiled as I opened the door and took in the photos I had brought back with me when Charlie had died. The faces of the pack, friends and family stared smiling back at me and I quickly closed the door as the rage bubbled up inside of me threatening to explode, I sighed and opened the door across the hall from me and went over to the Washington pigeon holes imbedded to the wall and grabbed out my map of forks.

I smirked to myself at the fact that I can rub this in Boris's face that I would find a good use at making battle plans for forks if the time ever neared. Its better safe then sorry as I always say or never go into a war blind, it took me about 10 years to have battle plans for every state and major town or town that had enough space for an army or two and got Mitch to scope out the areas to find hiding spots and get the lay of the land. When I had packed all the necessary maps and plans I pulled out my phone and dialled Boris.

"_You better ave a good reazon to be calling and interrupting me in pleazing my deliciouz mate" _Boris's angry tone filled the air followed by a slap and a curse I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry Boris but I need ye' elp' there is a war comin' and I'm callin' to ask for help, even I cannot take 200 or more vampires nor can the god of war without elp' and I'll be mighty appy' if I had my brother there fightin' with me" I think that was the first time I had opened up and called him my brother and by the gasp on the other end I took my thoughts as correct. I heard the sheets rustle as he sat up and sigh.

"_Alight, gazelle and I are in Canada I will come help you fight. Gazelle I do not want involved zhe haz no training" _he whispered out sadly at the end, I understood but I just knew that with the right training her and Boris will be a lethal pair. It then clicked and I smiled at the thought that would help her do just that_. _

"What if I trained er' myself, she'll be trainin' more then the others with double fighting and with er' gift, that is if she is willin' to " I told him honestly and I heard her intake of breath at my words.

"_I'm willing general, I wish to fight beside my mate," _gazelle spoke up her Russian accent more pronounced with every word, I could hear the determination in her voice.

"Alright, be in Forks Washington an' look for Peter or Jasper tell em' I sent you. I'm going to fetch Mitch since he's at blood and bone getting' ready for tonight" I drawled out.

"_Alright we're leaving now" _Boris said before hanging up, I teleported to Mitch's room and gabbed a bag full of his clothes before teleporting to blood and bone causing my employees to jump in surprise.

"Mitch yer comin' with me, Alex yer in charge of tonight. We have business to attend to," I drawled out throwing Mitch's duffle bag to him, he took one look at my face and got up running to my side.

"Yes General" Alex said before bowing with respect and I teleported to the field in forks where the battle would be held.

"There's a war coming and 200 or more vampires mixed with newborns. The Volturi will be dealt with for once and for all, we will be free of their stupidity." I told him as we ran back to the Cullen mansion.

"Boris and Gazelle coming?" he asked and I nodded.

"We will be training wolves, the Cullen's, the Denali's and two new comers with the help of the god of war" I told him and he stumbled a little at jaspers war name, I smirked slightly and gave him a look.

"Afraid of the major when you have the general on your side?" I teased him full knowing he was more shocked then afraid and he hissed.

"No I was more shocked to hear that the major was here and helping. Last I heard he was living peacefully with vegetarian…" he trailed off when realization followed by a whole heap of terror hit him just as we stepped out of the tree line, when I looked over to what caused the terror and I roared while dropping my bag.

Boris was being held down by peter as Carlisle helped Gazelle repair her arm, neck and stomach, my head whipped towards Boris to see him with his leg half torn off along with damage done to his torso.

"Who had hurt my brother and his mate?" I asked and everything stopped as wide eyes faced me. Jasper, Emmett, Garrett and who I assumed to be Randall brought forward four struggling damaged newborns and one equally damaged vampire, all radiating fear and the vampire recognition.

"Tell me what happened," I ordered and Leah spoke up.

"We heard fighting just near the boarder on patrol so I ran there and saw these two" she pointed to Boris and Gazelle "who were fighting against those five, she was already injured and as the pack all surrounded the fight we just popped up here and then you saw the rest" she told me and I nodded.

"Who sent you and who go after them," I said to the newborn after I controlled him.

"We followed the orders of Victoria she told Eric to take us and come here and kill off some of your fighters and those two where the first we saw" he told me monotone due to my power over him and I faced the vampire with a twisted smirk as I bathed in his fear.

"You know who I am and the vampire who holds you," I laughed out sinisterly and he nodded quickly.

"You know you signed your death sentence," I told him again and he nodded.

"Tell me how does she know of my gathering" I demanded acidly and he gulped before paling slightly.

"I-I don't know," he mumbled out and I snarled as I felt the truth in his words. I used my shield to encase them and lit them alight till they were nothing but dust before checking on Boris and Gazelle who were now healing and had both a bag of blood.

"We will train when you two are fully healed, but right now I have plans for you to look over" I said the last part to jasper, peter and the rest while chucking them my bag that Mitch handed me.

"Plans?" Carlisle asked and I threw a smirk over my shoulder at Boris and looked at the good doctor.

"Yes I made them long ago I think now is best to use them, just look" I said as he pulled out the maps and plans with wide eyes, jasper and peter looked over his shoulder with shock.

"Holy shit, captain your mate is fuckin' genius" the major mumbled out in awe as he looked over every sketch and every trap that has been made, I think I forgot about them till now.

"Well shall we go to my office to discuss these plans?" Carlisle asked his eyes never leaving the map in his hand.

"No it's too small for everyone" I drawled out while looking around at everyone who was here.

"And what do you suggest we do?" he asked finally looking up to see me smirking, peter was looking at me with a shit eating grin while Mitch and Boris looked on at shock.

"I say we all go to my place" I drawled out again smugly before teleporting everyone to my main room in the house. Everyone gasped in awe bar those who have seen it as they took in the room around them.

"This is your place?" Alice gasped out in awe and surprise, I smirked _its fun to take the pixie off guard. _

"Not just mine, it is Boris's and Mitch's too" I drawled out.

"The bedrooms are upstairs if you wish to clean up but stay away from the rooms with the black doors they are our private rooms." I drawled out when I noticed that everyone was dirty from training that happened yesterday or today while I was gone.

"there is a fridge full of human blood if need be, Mitch go fetch your brother a few more bags" I ordered and he nodded before dashing off and appearing with O+ blood, I only have one kind that's the least rarest.

"Also there is an entertainment room down the hall that way, go help yourselves if you wish not to be in the meeting, oh and my office downstairs is off limits at all times unless I allow you in there it's the one with the painting next to the door. Everyone understood?" I asked and they nodded, I smirked and gestured to those who had stayed to follow me.

When I opened my door to the planning room all the men gasped at it and I felt a wave of shock, awe and respect hit me from the major who stood just a few feet away. I couldn't help but smirk at Boris as I saw him enter the room and chuckle as he saw the looks on their faces.

"I told you so that all this would come in handy one day" I drawled out teasingly and he just rolled his eyes before nudging me playfully.

* * *

**A/N: well :) just Bella's day away from peter. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	28. Forks Demise

**A/N: Well here is a the next chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Not just mine, it is Boris's and Mitch's too," I drawled out._

_"The bedrooms are upstairs if you wish to clean up but stay away from the rooms with the black doors they are our private rooms." I drawled out when I noticed that everyone was dirty from training that happened yesterday or today while I was gone._

_"There is a fridge full of human blood if need be, Mitch go fetch your brother a few more bags" I ordered and he nodded before dashing off and appearing with O+ blood, I only have one kind that's the least rarest._

_"Also there is an entertainment room down the hall that way, go help yourselves if you wish not to be in the meeting, oh and my office downstairs is off limits at all times unless I allow you in there it's the one with the painting next to the door. Everyone understood?" I asked and they nodded, I smirked and gestured to those who had stayed to follow me._

_When I opened my door to the planning room all the men gasped at it and I felt a wave of shock, awe and respect hit me from the major who stood just a few feet away. I couldn't help but smirk at Boris as I saw him enter the room and chuckle as he saw the looks on their faces._

_"I told you so that all this would come in handy one day," I drawled out teasingly and he just rolled his eyes before nudging me playfully._

* * *

**Bella POV**

I sat back against my chair with a half frustrated half amused look on my face as I watched the boys and Leah seeming as she's the alpha argue over battle plans and either trying to find a fault in my plans or to see which ones better then the rest.

"No we should use this plan it would work the best" Jasper sighed at Garrett as he held up a plan with various formations. I smirked slightly as I thought about the irony of how my plans looked like football formations…

"No this would work better then that one…" I droned out the rest and closed my eyes to try and relax, I thought over every war I had been in and every plan I had used to figure out when I smelt and felt a person sit next to me. I pushed my shield over the intruder and knew it was a male by the light and finally noticing the desert smell I opened my eyes to see Henry looking quite nervous, I gave a small smile and a wave of calm and he sent me is gratitude and relief.

"Now what can I do for ye' Mr Anders?" I asked him while placing a soundproof shield around us.

"Please call me Henry" his spoke for the first time and I was mildly surprised by the thick Canadian accent.

"Alright enry' what can I do for ye?" I asked again with a small smile and thick drawl.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to meet you," he told me shyly and I smiled, Henry looked to be only 19 or 20 but a childlike feeling surrounded him.

"Well it' a pleasure to meet ye' enry', I'm Izzy or General if yer' wanna' call me" I drawled out and he smiled slightly.

"General if I may, can I ask you a question?" Henry asked sheepishly and yet nervously.

"Sure what ye' wanna' know?" I had a feeling about what he was going to ask, it's the same questions that everyone asked after they suck up some bravery.

"All the stories? Are they all true?" I chuckled and swung my body around to face him with a small smile on my face.

"They sure are enry' all the stories are true" I laughed harder as he paled slightly and shook my head.

"You're a friend of my mate enry' I wont hurt ye'" I laughed out and he visibly relaxed, I turned my head when a loud bang filled the room and stood up abruptly as I saw my huge hand made table was split in half. Boris, Mitch and Peter backed away with wide eyes as they looked at Emmett whose fist was now on the table. I removed the soundproofing and roared at the idiot.

"You broke my hand made table…" I growled out and now everyone was in the room looking at Emmett. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG THAT TOOK TO MAKE" I roared again, I saw everyone flinch as I grabbed the idiot's neck and took him outside before slinging him as far as I could. I smirked satisfied as he landed harshly on rocks causing them to fly up in the air around him before facing rose who was standing close to me.

"He is to make me a new one just like it… If he does not I will remove a limb, that was my favourite table" I huffed and gracefully sat down on the lounge with a frustrated sigh, with a flick of my wrist I had a blood bag in my hand and I tore it open and drained it to calm me down before looking over at the boys.

"We will fuckin' come up with a plan later, we'll rest for now an' tomorrow we will work hard. Does everyone understand?" I growled out somewhat and everyone nodded quickly, fear rolling off them in waves, I looked over where my mate and two brothers stood and they pointed to my eyes. I shrugged and slumped back into my chair and closed my eyes, sighing in contentment.

I heard everyone go back to what they were doing before or in the pool laughing, I smiled as I felt my mate lift me up and place me in his lap with a little purr and a burst of love. I purred back as I buried my head in the crook of his neck and sent him my love back.

_I love you my southern cowboy… _I whispered softly in his mind and felt the smile stretch across his face as he nuzzled closer to me.

_As I love you my warrior goddess… _he thought back just as softly when I heard someone gasp, my head shot up and I was crouched in front of my mate defensively growling slightly as the pixie that sat not far away looked at the both of us with her eyes glazed over.

We waited for a while as she hiss, sobbed and gasped at what she saw. I was getting impatient and started to tap my fingers on the arm of the chair once I sat back down when I realised there was no threat. After a few more minutes her eyes re focused as anger and grief rolled off her in waves.

"What did you see Alice?" jasper asked softly from her side and she sobbed.

"Death, so much death…" she sobbed out and I looked in her mind and roared. They had wiped out the whole of forks leaving nothing but blood shed behind them, they had thought they caught the Cullen's off guard and me.

"They killed the whole population of forks," I hissed out and everyone gasped, the wolves growled in anger but I could feel their worry. "La Push was un harmed," I murmured and relief flowed off them.

"Why? Why did they do this?" esme sobbed out in Carlisle's tight embrace, he too had remorse and sadness in his eyes.

"They thought they would have caught us off guard, they still don't know and god only knows why that I was there. Maria should have smelled my scent but she showed no signs of recognition and the other two were pissed, I'm sorry esme they burnt the house down" I told them and she sobbed harder and everyone felt sadden, they had their last human memories in that house which was now rubble and ash inn the rain.

Everyone was sat around the roaring fire a few hours later, no one had talked since the vision Alice got mourning over the lost lives in forks and the last of their human possessions in some cases. I sat in peters lap staring at the fire blankly as it crackled and danced much like the ones did in my eyes as Boris told me long ago. I inwardly sighed and looked around at the faces of my family and friends, yes I had started to feel once again and it was all thanks to my mate but now is not the time for sentiment, the longer I looked at them crying and felt the sadness and remorse I was fed up.

I shot up from my seat in peters lap before dashing to my office to grab some fresh planning sheets and a few pencils before dashing to the living room, I was faintly aware of everyone moving to see what I was doing as I started to sketch out the scene I knew Maria will now fight, peters gift was weird that is for sure. I just knew where she will bring this war and knew how everything would be placed but not the ending result.

"What is she doing?" I heard someone murmur as my hand flew across the page drawing the landscape and the figures.

"I don't know, zhe lookz like zhe iz planning but zhe knowz everything it zeemz" was Boris's reply.

"She just knows, for the love of…" Jasper muttered off and I felt my mate's smugness and everyone's confusion.

"What?" a few people asked and jasper sighed as I continued to sketch.

"She has peters power, he just knows shit and now she does too," he muttered unhappily and I knew it was because not knowing how peters gift worked drove him insane especially if he just answered, showed up, or whatever when jasper needed him and what not. When I was finished after sketching three pages filled with the battle and had notes I looked up.

"Well here this plan will work the most," I told them before turning the pages around so they could see what I had done.

"You're right this might work well if this is where Maria is drawing her army" jasper muttered as he looked over the plans once more.

"We have a week and a half for this to be done and us to be trained, that's when the Volturi will arrive and where we surprise them." I told them all before smiling darkly. "And were gonna make them think yer all runnin' into battle without a lost cause, Maria along with others is gonna have a cow when they see I am on yer side" I drawled out darkly and I could see some of the others agreed with me, we will have a little fun with Maria's mind I think.

* * *

**A/N: well here you all go :) hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry to say there is only a handful of chapters left till the story is finished.**

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	29. Training with Gazelle

**A/N: well here is another chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously, _

_"She just knows, for the love of…" Jasper muttered off and I felt my mate's smugness and everyone's confusion._

_"What?" a few people asked and jasper sighed as I continued to sketch._

_"She has peters power, he just knows shit and now she does too," he muttered unhappily and I knew it was because not knowing how peters gift worked drove him insane especially if he just answered, showed up, or whatever when jasper needed him and what not. When I was finished after sketching three pages filled with the battle and had notes I looked up._

_"Well here this plan will work the most," I told them before turning the pages around so they could see what I had done._

_"You're right this might work well if this is where Maria is drawing her army" jasper muttered as he looked over the plans once more._

_"We have a week and a half for this to be done and us to be trained, that's when the Volturi will arrive and where we surprise them." I told them all before smiling darkly. "And were gonna make them think yer all runnin' into battle without a lost cause, Maria along with others is gonna have a cow when they see I am on yer side" I drawled out darkly and I could see some of the others agreed with me, we will have a little fun with Maria's mind I think._

* * *

**Bella POV**

After the wolves woke up and ate we all got down to training in the small clearing at the base of the mountain my house resided on. Everyone bar jasper and I were training, peter was with Boris to help with the others while I kept a close eye on Gazelle, for a beginner she was better then the others at fighting. She was a fast learner and was determined to fight by her mate's side, not that I can blame her.

"We don't have much time to train them properly, I'm worried that someone will get hurt or worse" jasper murmured next to me and I sighed; I was worried about that too. Yes sure we could train a whole army of newborns but we had more time then just a week.

"They should be fine, I will have my physical shield around them all like a second skin. But if it shall fail jasper they should be ready enough to hold their own," I told him never taking my eyes from Gazelle and Ashlee they both were doing well.

"Yes but I'm still worried, I have a very bad feeling about this war General and I haven't felt like this since I left the wars" he mumbled again his eyes never leaving his mate and esme, I knew he was worried about Alice. She was his saviour that rescued him from the torment and showed him that he was not a monster.

"All will be well major, I am sure of it. If I must combine my powers to save your Alice I will, I will not let anyone die." I told him firmly and pushed him my determination.

"I appreciate that general and I need to say this… I am sorry for what happed all those years ago, if it wasn't for me you would never have been like this." I hissed and smacked him in the back of the head with a loud boom, everyone stopped and looked over at us in shock as I growled at jasper.

"You idiot, I would gladly burn for five days and live in the wars over and over again if I could keep my peter. I must thank you for what you did even though it was not your fault, so shut up and get over it or I will gladly feed you to the flames myself" I hissed and he stepped back with his arms raised in submission before nodding his head and sent me a wave of understanding.

"Good, now everyone continue" I ordered and they got back to what they were doing with different partners, _Hmm that is quite interesting, I didn't even have to tell them to change… _I thought while walking through the fights and watched them, correcting someone every now and again on what they are lacking or doing wrong.

As the sun started to get the wolves started to get tired and hungry so I decided to call it a day well for everyone bar Gazelle, after all I had promised Boris to train her myself.

"Alright, you all did wonderful everyone go an' relax. Gazelle are ye ready for yer one on one trainin' with me?" I asked her and she nodded before quickly kissing Boris and teleporting to my side.

"I'll bring back zome blood bagz for ze both of you" Boris said before dashing off up the mountain side along with the others and I shook my head smiling before facing Gazelle who was standing in attention.

"Right I will go a little easy on ye but we won't be stoppin' till tomorrow mornin' is that alright?" I asked her and she nodded, determination rolling off her. I couldn't help but admire the girl; Boris had found the perfect mate.

"Okay the first lesson is for when yer attackin' someone twice yer size, yer fairly short but ye are fast an' flexible which will work well." I created an illusion of Mitch, as he would fit the lesson well.

"Ye must use the attackers momentum against them, so go for the legs an' waist. If ye ever get trapped kick them in the balls" I couldn't help but laugh neither could she "it will stun them enough for ye to escape if hard enough hurt them real badly" I told her after I stopped laughing and she nodded, the guys don't really feel the pain like human males do but if you kick them hard enough it would hurt like a bitch.

"Now attack" I controlled the illusion perfectly to Mitch's fighting style and was happy enough to see that Gazelle do what I told her to, I chuckled though when she kicked the illusion in the balls causing it to freeze and then she twisted her right leg around his waist and flipped him effectively restraining the illusion.

"Good, excellent well done. Now for quick decapitation, when fighting or have them pinned down make sure that yer neck isn't exposed by lowerin' yer neck an' always try to find the glory spot which is here" I told her and ran my hand over the small patch of soft skin that was right at the base of the neck near the collar bone. She nodded and attacked the illusion once again when I stepped out of her way, I made this time more difficult and she was struggling but doing fairly well. I could feel Boris's worry increase, as he got closer to see his mate fighting and pushed him a wave of calm as he stood by my side.

_Just an illusion Boris, don't worry I wont hurt her…_ I sent to him and I instantly felt his relief.

_You know thiz iz a good piece of blackmail on Mitch… _he thought back amused and I smirked.

_Yes I must agree, now you can leave or stay an' watch cause next she'll be fightin' me… _he stiffened but nodded before sitting down on a fallen tree caused by today's activities.

I applauded when the illusions head landed at my feet as she ripped it away, it took her longer then normal but she still did well. I removed the illusion as she came to a stop next to her mate and ripped into a bag of blood and then another.

"Now next ye will be fightin' me, you need to learn how to go up against a trained fighter and find the weak spots. I don' have any but the others might, so always keep yer neck safe, don' lose focus or ye will get injured. Always use yer perhiprials when fightin to keep track of their feet, you can always tell someone's move by the way they shift or point their feet." I told her and she nodded, I could feel my brothers worry as I stood a few feet away and crouched.

We started circling and I could see her focus on my feet, I smirked and teleported behind her and pinned her to the ground, she cursed in Russian as I pulled her up.

"You must be ready for everythin' Gazelle, ye can't place all yer focus on the feet. Ye need to use all yer senses, especially hearin'. If ye only focus on sight you will die," I told her seriously, Boris growled at me and I hissed back.

"Again" she demanded and I nodded before crouching, as we started to circle I could see her smirk before she disappeared. I heard the air shift to my right and ducked just as she went to grab me, I spun around and kicked her in the back sending her flying into the tree.

"Don't go for the obvious kill, kick the legs or swipe the stomach. Keep low if ye teleport when yer fighting a trained fighter." I yelled at her, she was getting frustrated at herself for not thinking. I looked up when I felt eyes on my and saw the pack and the Cullen's watching the show, I saw their eyes widen suddenly and I was smacked from the side.

I hissed and twisted around grabbing gazelle's shoulders and flipping her over, I was slightly happy that she used my distraction to attack and catch me off guard. For the whole night till sunrise we fought only stopping when we needed blood and then stopped when it was time for the others to come down and train.

I knew when the time came they would be ready.

* * *

**A/N: well here is another chapter and one of the last few too :( its sad when one of my stories come to an end. But I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please review**

**Ellie **


	30. And the War Begins

**A/N: well here is another chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously, _

"_You must be ready for everythin' Gazelle, ye can't place all yer focus on the feet. Ye need to use all yer senses, especially hearin'. If ye only focus on sight you will die," I told her seriously, Boris growled at me and I hissed back. _

"_Again" she demanded and I nodded before crouching, as we started to circle I could see her smirk before she disappeared. I heard the air shift to my right and ducked just as she went to grab me, I spun around and kicked her in the back sending her flying into the tree. _

"_Don't go for the obvious kill, kick the legs or swipe the stomach. Keep low if ye teleport when yer fighting a trained fighter." I yelled at her, she was getting frustrated at herself for not thinking. I looked up when I felt eyes on my and saw the pack and the Cullen's watching the show, I saw their eyes widen suddenly and I was smacked from the side. _

_I hissed and twisted around grabbing gazelle's shoulders and flipping her over, I was slightly happy that she used my distraction to attack and catch me off guard. For the whole night till sunrise we fought only stopping when we needed blood and then stopped when it was time for the others to come down and train. _

_I knew when the time came they would be ready. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

We were all in the clearing where the war will be held; I was currently sitting on one of the rock edges behind my family where I knew no one would see me. My scent was hidden just encase the wind picked up and my cover was blown, it was planned last night that Jasper, Peter and I would be in our kick ass soldier mode as Emmett and Eli put it.

I sighed as I watched Eli, Zach and the twin's shift behind the others hidden in the shrubbery. I was furious that they had demanded to fight and after hours of arguing we came to a plan, they wouldn't be in the fight only grabbing the ones that tried to escape.

"Maria and her evil minions will be here soon along with the Volturi. Apparently they knew of our early appearance and they decided to try and ambush us. I think Tanya dearest forgot I was able to see the future and how to block them." Alice piped up from her spot behind jasper.

"Alright, I can hear them. They are a few miles away and coming fast, the Volturi are not far behind either and they are splitting up… now," I told them as my head was cocked to the side in the direction they were coming from.

"Everyone get ready and for the love of all god let jasper and Carlisle speak first" I ordered and they nodded while getting into formation. There would be a wolf between every couple of vampire, it was decided we would fight in pairs but not with our mates. That idea pissed everyone off but when I pointed out that we would be distracted more with our mates by our side and be at more of a risk to get hurt then we would with someone else by our side.

"Remember the plan an' to leave Victoria for the General, Maria belongs to the Captain an' the two Volturi brothers to Marcus when the time comes" the major reminded everyone in his thick southern drawl.

I signalled for everyone to quiet and be ready when I heard Maria and her army stop as the Volturi stepped out of the trees, their black and grey cloaks blowing behind them in an air of arrogance. They all seemed expressionless and emotionless besides Jane who was furious and Chelsea who was furious as well after all I had killed her mate too but she was also feeling determination and frustration. I smirked as I felt the pull on my shield as she was trying to get through it and the sharp jabbing pain from Jane.

"Carlisle old friend, what a surprising welcome" Aro cheered delightfully but on the inside I knew better and by jaspers growl he did too.

"I would say the same to you if I knew you were only here to help destroy my family" he hissed out and the cheerful smile on Aro's face was now replaced with fury and disgust.

"We were told you had planned to destroy us, but alas I used that excuse just to kill off your family and take the gifted. Now Carlisle where is young Edward." He demanded more the asked it and I saw Carlisle stiffen a little.

"He is dead" peters gruff voice filled the air and Aro roared in outrage. Wow if I knew Edwards death was going to cause this reaction I would have left him and killed him in front of Aro. I smirked and turned my head to look at Marcus who was looking as bored as he usually does.

_Hello again Marcus… _I thought to him and smirked a little wider as I saw him stiffen in fear and respect. Yes me and Marcus may be friends but he still feared me, he respected me when I told him I could give him a place to escape for a little while and give him the memories that could fool his pathetic brother of what he was really doing when he left volterra alone.

_General you are here amongst us? God have mercy, it seems my brothers will not win after all… _he thought back to me and I held back a laugh.

_They will die yes but not by my hand… _I told him seriously and I could feel his confusion.

_Then who will end them?_

_You… _I told him and then I sent him the memory of how his Didyme died.

_Aro's Memory,_

_I was in my study awaiting my brother Caius to come, tonight while Marcus is busy killing the newborns we created and let lose in the castle my brother and I will end my sister. I couldn't afford to lose Marcus and his power, without him I wouldn't know what the true loyalty lies in the people who come here to join or the ones already have._

"_Brother is everything ready?" I asked once the door opened showing a __dishevelled_Caius.

"_Yes they are breaking the doors down now," he said and true to his words the loud growls of newborns filled the castle. _

_When I could hear Marcus order the guard I fled the room to the tower where I knew my sister would be with Caius behind me, I burst through the door and grabbed a surprised Didyme and started to rip off her arms why Caius grabbed her legs._

"_Why brother, why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed and I laughed. _

"_I cant have you take away Marcus and to keep him here I need to be rid of the problem which is you" I laughed cruelly and ripped off the other arm. _

"_You will pay one day Aro," she hissed out after a scream and we threw her into the fire along with a few newborns we caught running to our mate's rooms. _

"_He will never suspect a thing," Caius said as he threw the last part into the fire just as Marcus threw the door open. _

_End. _

I felt his rage bubble over as he looked at his brothers with betrayal in his eyes, I was mildly shocked that he was able to keep the bored mask on his face but then again he had decades of practice.

"Give up now Carlisle and I will spare your pathetic life, you are out numbered" Aro smirked while Maria and her two wicked bitches stepped out of the trees with a whole fucking heap of newborns following. I could see some had forks football jackets or scrubs on and I knew she created them purposely.

"Yes major, come back to me my love" Maria purred and I felt the urge to throw up.

"No I will never come back to a sadistic bitch like you," he growled out and Alice hissed under her breath.

"Well then I guess we will have to kill your pathetic family and those mutts too" Victoria cackled out and I rolled my eyes.

I knew it was time to show myself and let them know their royally fucked, I pushed my power for control over the newborns and watched as one by one they calmed down. Maria stiffened as she noticed the quiet and her eyes scanned my family with wide fearful eyes.

"did you really think Maria I would leave my family unprotected" I drawled out and all eyes snapped to me.

"YOU!" Victoria and Tanya yelled out and Maria's head whipped around to them.

"Her! That's whom you want to kill! ARE YOU INSANE!" Maria roared.

"She killed my mate and hers" Tanya hissed out angrily.

"AND SHE IS THE GENERAL OF THE SOUTH YOU CANT KILL HER NO ONE CAN YOU SIGNED OUR DEATHS!" yelled George yelled in fear, that caused all arguing to end and the fear to skyrocket.

"George is right, you have signed your death" I said darkly and raised my hand in the air as dark roaring clouds rolled in, when I closed my fingers we attacked.

May the war begin.

* * *

**A/N: only a few more chapters left I say two or three but I don't know yet. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**Please Review**

**Ellie**


	31. The End of Victoria

**A/N: well here is another chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

* * *

_Previously, _

"_YOU!" Victoria and Tanya yelled out and Maria's head whipped around to them. _

"_Her! That's whom you want to kill! ARE YOU INSANE!" Maria roared._

"_She killed my mate and hers" Tanya hissed out angrily. _

"_AND SHE IS THE GENERAL OF THE SOUTH YOU CANT KILL HER NO ONE CAN YOU SIGNED OUR DEATHS!" yelled George yelled in fear, that caused all arguing to end and the fear to skyrocket. _

"_George is right, you have signed your death" I said darkly and raised my hand in the air as dark roaring clouds rolled in, when I closed my fingers we attacked. _

_May the war begin. _

* * *

**Bella POV**

I took the control off of the newborns as it would take too much energy to keep them under my power with so many. Everyone on their side charge forward bar the brothers and the three hags, I roared and flung myself into the fight off the ledge and started to tare apart the newborns when Jane and Chelsea tackled me from the side. I hissed and growled as they bit me, I griped Chelsea's arm and ripped it off she screamed in pain and I lit it on fire watching it turn to ash quickly.

"You will be with your mates soon" I hissed as I ripped off Janes arm as well and did the same as I did with Chelsea's.

"You bitch!" Jane roared and tried to lunge me again with one arm, I twirled around her and ripped off her head before twirling again and doing the same to Chelsea.

When I pulled them apart I set their bodies on fire before looking around to see how everyone was going, Emmett was laughing loudly glee rolling off him in waves along with pain fro several bites on his arms and a nasty one on his neck but there was no stopping him and Daniel Clearwater was tearing in the ones Emmett couldn't keep back.

Jasper was ripping his way towards Maria with peter by his side looking like a lethal pair.

Esme and Ashlee were close to them doing the same as Emmett and Dan but with more remorse, I knew they didn't want to kill the same went for Carlisle but they knew it must be done.

Carlisle was with William over the other end of the field trying to take down Dimitri and Heidi, Josef and Mitch running to help them as newborns started to attack.

Boris was with Luke near Rosalie and Alex helping the Denali's with Tanya and a group of newborns. Garret was near the youngest just in case something were to go wrong while Henry and Randall were back to back laughing while having a blast.

I started to rip apart newborns again and occasionally a vampire with a grey cloak before I came to a stop in front of George he was ripping apart newborns which surprised me a little then I remembered that he never wanted to be in the wars, in fact he only lived past his newborn year because of his power over lightning but he rarely got to use it.

_Everyone don't kill George, he's helping us… _I sent to everyone including George and they all said okay, George on the other hand was shocked but I could feel his relief like a tidal wave. I helped him with the newborns for a little bit and soon I got bored and just lit my hands on fire burning them with a simple touch.

This was till I came across Victoria who was looking at me with a feral insane look in her eyes and I smirked, fully letting my beast out to play. It was time for her to feel all the pain she caused my family and to take revenge on killing my parents. I snarled and crouched as she cackled, I will make sure to draw out her death that she will beg for it.

"You will die slowly I will make sure of it" I drawled out calmly and she laughed some more.

"You know I liked the taste of your father, he was a pleasant dessert" she purred out and I roared in fury before lunging at the last second she twirled my fingers just brushing against her skin and I could feel her power. The bitch had the power of evasion that's why the pack couldn't catch her all those years ago, I smirked as I teleported behind her and kicked feeling rather smug and satisfied as I saw the crack go up her spine and landing in a pile of limbs.

She got up with rage pouring off her as she pulled off the hands that clung to her and charged at me, I laughed chillingly as I dodged and ripped two of her fingers off and burning them before her eyes. She screamed in pain and clutched her hand, I couldn't help but laugh as I let the ashes in my hand drift off in the wind.

"Aw I'm sorry did that hurt?" I taunted her and she lunged again, this time I managed to rip her whole hand off and burnt it to ash. I could feel the pain radiate off her but her determination and rage over powered it and I couldn't help but think of how stupid she must really be if she thinks she can win against me.

Suddenly her eyes flashed and I was pinned to the ground by a newborn as he bit me in the shoulder ready to remove it, I roared and kicked him effectively knocking him off me. I hissed as I pushed the chuck of flesh he tore out of me when he flew off and let it go as it started to fuse back together. The fucker got up and charged at me again and I landed roundhouse kick to the neck causing him to lad face first in the mud and decapitating him.

When I finished disposing of the body I looked up and roared as I saw Victoria had chosen my moment of distraction to escape, my eyes scanned the battle field once more and I saw her climbing up to the spot where I was before to the Volturi leaders, Marcus was watching me and I could see he was waiting to attack his brothers when everything is over and done with.

I turned my attention and took off through the mass bodies and twitching limbs to reach the fucking bitch that thinks she can escape from the god of destruction. I bent my knees and pushed off and grabbed the bitch by her ankle while grabbing the ledge and swinging her into the wall. Little tiny cracks marred her face and arms, probably the top half of her body also. I was getting anxious as I could feel the pain and rage my mate was feeling and wanted to end this and end this now. I flung her to the ground and let go of the wall letting myself drop, as I did so I landed one solid stomp to the base of the bitch's spine causing her to cry out in agony as she lost the motion in her legs.

"I am going to make you feel so much pain and I will do it quickly yet agonizingly," I whispered in her ear as I yanked her up by her hair. I laughed as she whimpered and let her body drop to the ground, I let her get up to try and crawl away but I pressed down hard on the broken spine putting more and more pressure as she screamed and begged me to stop.

"You will feel the pain you caused," I hissed as I ripper her arm off from the elbow and burned it.

"Please, let me go" she sobbed and I growled.

"Is that what you did when my father uttered the same words or my wolf brothers?" I asked her and she sobbed harder as the words left my mouth, there was no hope for her and she realised that. I slammed a wave of agony, grief and every bad emotion Leah had sent me when I asked her what she and everyone felt like back then and she shook with sobs as she cried out in pain.

I gripped the other arm and broke the bone in the forearm while ripping off her hand and she screamed again, for the first time in a very long time I found the sickening pleasure in torturing someone.

"Ha-have m-mercy" she stuttered out though the cries of pain and I roared.

"Is that what you gave my family? The innocents in forks, did you show them mercy?" I spat at her and she whimpered again. I ripped off her other forearm and then preceded to crush her upper arms, I could faintly hear someone calling my name frantically as I ripped off one foot at a time and then from the knees down, then her legs and both her arms. I didn't stop till she was nothing but a torso and a head.

"Don't worry Victoria you will be with your James soon in hell" I spat and I punched her chest and ripped out her blackened heart, gasps filled my ears and I looked at it and then her shocked terrified face.

"Hmm interesting, your heart is black as your soul," I said with a mock surprised smirk, in reality I was actually not surprised and it got me wondering if Maria's was like that too. I sighed finally bored once again and burnt her heart before grabbing her head and ripping it off with one clean swipe, I held it up in front of me and leant in to tell her my last and final punishment.

"I was going to burn you and put you out of your misery but I decided that would be too kind… do you know what my creators favourite punishment for those who oppose her is?" I asked her and only pulled back to see her utter the word no on her lips.

"Well Victoria did you know a vampire head can stay alive for one hundred and fifty-two years, four months and six days before it mummifies. So I think I will keep your pretty little head as a souvenir" I told her coldly and I saw my reflection in her wide terrified eyes.

My monster was worse then ever before, my eyes as black as black can be while the fire danced like a wild fire in the summers heat with a glint of madness. My face was twisted into a dark sinister look with my fresh scars flittered across the bare skin she could see; I looked like the monster everyone claims me to be. My smirk widened and I wave goodbye as her head disappeared back to my house in a safe far under my office.

I turned to see my family looking at me in shock and fear as my mate and the major looked on in pride and fear along with shock. Both were holding a terrified Maria, I smirked she will be next along with Aro and Caius. Speaking of the royalty assholes I moved my head up to see Marcus holding both of them down on their knees with his hands gripping the base of their necks tightly. Aro had fear rolling off him as he tried to escape his brothers' hold, he realised as soon as he touched his brother's hand that he had been found out and submitted.

"What are you doing Marcus let us go!" Caius demanded and froze when Aro uttered those two words.

"He knows"

* * *

**A/N: Well there's the end of Victoria :) only two more chapters left :( next chapter will be the end of Maria and the Volturi :) hope you all enjoyed.**

**Ellie**


	32. The end of Maria and the Volturi

**A/N: Well here is a****nother chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously,_

_"Well Victoria did you know a vampire head can stay alive for one hundred and fifty-two years, four months and six days before it mummifies. So I think I will keep your pretty little head as a souvenir" I told her coldly and I saw my reflection in her wide terrified eyes._

_My monster was worse then ever before, my eyes as black as black can be while the fire danced like a wild fire in the summers heat with a glint of madness. My face was twisted into a dark sinister look with my fresh scars flittered across the bare skin she could see; I looked like the monster everyone claims me to be. My smirk widened and I wave goodbye as her head disappeared back to my house in a safe far under my office._

_I turned to see my family looking at me in shock and fear as my mate and the major looked on in pride and fear along with shock. Both were holding a terrified Maria, I smirked she will be next along with Aro and Caius. Speaking of the royalty assholes I moved my head up to see Marcus holding both of them down on their knees with his hands gripping the base of their necks tightly. Aro had fear rolling off him as he tried to escape his brothers' hold, he realised as soon as he touched his brother's hand that he had been found out and submitted._

_"What are you doing Marcus let us go!" Caius demanded and froze when Aro uttered those two words._

_"He knows"_

* * *

**Peter**** POV**

We all went silent as my mate signalled that they were all close and I knew that today will be surprising to most people. I watched as the Volturi stepped out of the trees and wasn't surprised when I saw the same false smile on Aro's face, though I was surprised when I saw Marcus stiffen next to his brothers and I fuckin' knew my mate was showing him his so called brother's betrayal. My head shot to the same spot the volturi emerged from and let my monster slip a little more, I could see the flaming red hair just hidden in a shrub and I knew the fight will be soon.

"Give up now Carlisle and I will spare your pathetic life, you are out numbered" Aro smirked while the icky Vicky and the succubus walked out and the wicked bitch of a shithole walked next to them with a victorious smile. I could feel the disgust radiate off of the major echoing mine as she got closer.

"Yes major, come back to me my love" Maria purred and I could feel my mates' disgust as well and repressed the urge to hurl my dinner from a few hours ago.

"No I will never come back to a sadistic bitch like you," he growled out and Alice hissed under her breath. I knew shit was gonna' hit the fan to and tensed ready to spring but still looked relaxed.

"Well then I guess we will have to kill your pathetic family and those mutts too" Victoria cackled out and honest to god she sounded like a fuckin' hyena; her voice was like nails on a chalk board.

I felt the shock radiate around the field as the growling newborns behind the volturi and the three cronies calm down but what got me truly surprised was when for the first time ever I saw Maria stiffen before scanning our group with wide fearful eyes. I basked in her fear as did the major and I knew soon she will pay for all the pain she put us through.

"Did you really think Maria I would leave my family unprotected" I heard my mate drawl out, her fire voice sounding like honey making me want to race up there and take her as all eyes snapped to her in shock I was elbowed in the ribs by the major and gave me a glare to cut the shit out.

"YOU!" Victoria and Tanya yelled out and Maria's head whipped around to them fear and shock.

"Her! That's whom you want to kill! ARE YOU INSANE?" Maria roared, she was panicked and I smirked as she I could see her scanning for a way to escape, but gave up knowing she was going to die.

"She killed my mate and hers" Tanya hissed out angrily and I forced back a chuckle, she really put blondes to shame, she knew all to well who my mate was and yet she didn't inform her comrades.

"AND SHE IS THE GENERAL OF THE SOUTH YOU CANT KILL HER NO ONE CAN YOU SIGNED OUR DEATHS!" yelled a vampire who was standing at the front of the army fear laced on his face, I could see the scars on his skin more then mine so he must have been in the wars for a while.

"George is right, you have signed your death" my mate spoke up her voice laced with darkness as she raised her hand in the sky, the clouds rolled in and the sky roared. Everyone knew it was the sign to be ready to attack and got down in crouches, I let my monster fully take control and turned to the major with a smirk and black eyes.

"Ready captain'?" he asked in his normal thick drawl and I smirked wider.

"As ready as I can be Major" I chuckled back and charged forward as the sky roared once more.

My body crashing into newborns causing a loud boom along with the major. Everything came back all at once, all the trainings and attacking styles as I ripped my way through the young and semi old but yet new newborns towards my main target; Maria. I would hurt her painfully but I will leave the kill to my mate as I know she could do more harm then me or the major and give her the perfect punishment.

I hissed and growled as I felt teeth in my arm and shoulder as I finished tearing off a head, I used my right arm wrap around the one whose teeth is in my arms neck and swiftly squeezed and pulled effectively decapitating him and ripping out a chunk in my arm, I grabbed it quickly and flipper the one on my back over my head and ripped his arm off followed by his other and then his head before I placed the chunk back in my arm. I could feel it fusing quickly due to the fact I recently fed and continued on my force.

_Everyone don't kill George, he's helping us… _I heard my mates' voice in my head followed by an image of the vampire who spoke before. This surprised me a little but the more the merrier I suppose.

_Alright my goddess… _I thought back just as I reached the bitch who tore charlotte away from me in the most brutal way. She was in a small little clearing just behind the trees that must have been created recently jasper stopping by my side and sent me a wave of encouragement.

"I will make you pay for what you did to charlotte" I hissed and she laughed.

"Oh you saw that did you? I'm so happy, now you know what its like to have someone you desired taken away from you" she said smugly and I got fed up and charged towards her roaring. I knew it was a stupid idea as soon as her claws scratched across my chest and up my neck nearly decapitating me in the process.

I spun around again and dogged just in time as she swung I quickly grabbed her arm before flipping her over my head and into a tree. She got up and charged at me I jumped up and flipped over her back, wrapping my hands under her arms and pulling her with me flinging her into the tree again causing wood splinters to fly everywhere.

"Looks like you are getting rusty" I taunted, I could see the major to my right looking out the field with worried eyes but there was a smirk on his face. I focused my attention onto the bitch when I heard her get up and hiss angrily.

"Peter the Generals losin' it" the majors worried strained voice filled my ears and I stiffened, I could feel my mates rage, fury and slight pain. I hissed and dove for Maria again spinning around and used the trick my goddess taught me and punched her right between the shoulder blades effectively stunning her enough for the major and I to grab her and rush over to the others. We got to the cliffs and I was shocked to see Marcus holding his brothers cloaks near the neck without them knowing. I could feel the shock and fear in the air as my mate stood over a broken looking Victoria who was missing a hand and begging.

"You will feel the pain you caused," my mate hissed and everyone froze, her voice was nothing like we've heard before. It was the voice of a judge, jury and executioner. She had let the monster have full control, but she was still holding on to rational thoughts. But even I flinched when I my mate ripped off her arm that had no hand from the elbow down, I remember when that happened to me once it took a week for me to bend it properly.

"Please, let me go" she sobbed and a growl like no other escaped her chest causing Victoria to let out a small whimper.

"Is that what you did when my father uttered the same words or my wolf brothers?" she asked again causing the bitch to sob harder then before, I looked at everyone and then the major who shook his head. The bitch had no mercy and we all knew it, I watched as jasper went down to his knees clutching his head and roared in pain, Alice was next to him instantly asking what's wrong, what happened.

"She's sending her so much agony, so much pain and heartbreak, and so much more. Its emotional torture" he forced out through sobs and I knew what that was like to as I had seen jasper do that to hundreds but this was different, more powerful because it was the pain of the pack, their families and themselves.

I turned my attention back to my mate when I heard another cry of pain as the metallic ripping and a loud crunch filled the air. I looked wide eyed as the bone stuck out from the arm as my mate removed her hand and lighting the bitches hand on fire. I could tell if I didn't stop her soon she will completely lose herself.

"Ha-have m-mercy" the bitch stuttered out through cries and I shook my head as my mate roared, the idiot would suffer more painfully now for uttering those words.

"Is that what you gave my family? The innocents in forks, did you show them mercy?" my mate spat at the whimpering woman and I knew now was to get her attention.

"ISA" I yelled and she didn't respond only continued to slowly rip the limbs off.

"ISA!" I cried out desperately when I caught a glimpse of her eyes, they were all pure black with the fire dancing more wildly then before but what concerned me was the madness behind her eyes. I sighed slightly as she stopped when Vicky was nothing but a torso and a head, but stiffened again when I felt wrong.

"Don't worry Victoria you will be with your James soon in hell" she spat and her fist went up before plunging into her chest in one swift move and out again just as fast, I heard gasps fill around me and I was confused until I saw the black heart in my mates hands and I felt my eyes widen in shock at the move.

"Hmm interesting, your heart is black as your soul," my mate said still in the same frightening hollow voice before cocking her head to the side, I looked at Maria and I knew that she was thinking the same thing. With one swift move Vicky's head was ripped clean off her shoulders as my mate held her up to her face. I looked at the major with wide eyes and then darted them to Maria and back, recognition flashed though his eyes and we knew then what her punishment would be.

"I was going to burn you and put you out of your misery but I decided that would be too kind… do you know what my creators favourite punishment for those who oppose her is?" Isa asked and Maria stiffened next to me, she knew to.

"Well Victoria did you know a vampire head can stay alive for one hundred and fifty-two years, four months and six days before it mummifies. So I think I will keep your pretty little head as a souvenir" and like that victorias head was gone, I was feeling pride at my mate but fear as well, not of her though I was afraid of her being lost.

I saw some flinch when her eyes darted over to us but lingered on me a little longer before looking at Maria. A small smirk played on her lips before she looked up; the rest of us did as well and saw two struggling kings on their knees being held by Marcus.

"What are you doing Marcus let us go!" Caius demanded from his brother but didn't notice Aro's frozen terrified form.

"He knows" Aro whispered and Caius froze in shock and his eyes darted up to Marcus's face pleadingly.

"Brother he forced me to, I didn't want to I swear" he cried out begging to his brother, suddenly my mate was next to Marcus with a deadly smirk.

"Oh he knows the _whole _lot. That it was you Caius who came up with the newborn army _willingly._" My mate said smugly but her voice never changed from the terrifying voice causing the great ruthless ruler to cower at her feat.

"HOW!" he roared and flinched again as she laughed.

"Have you forgotten that I have the power to absorb" she said as if she was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Marcus please, have mercy" Aro pleaded which earned him a loud growl.

"I have spent Centuries, CENTURES! Thinking it was my fault, that I had failed my wife, MY MATE!" he roared causing both of them to cower and beg.

"You tied me to this existence I wished not to live when Didyme was murdered by you, you deserve no mercy" he spat and with that his hands wrapped around Aro's head and ripped it clean off and throwing it into a fire that I now saw behind him before doing the same to Caius before my mate disposed the rest of the bodies.

"My dear child" Marcus sighed to my mate with deep sadness and relief. After a minute or so my mate sighed and nodded.

"As you wish Marcus, may peace be with you" she sighed and suddenly he lit up in flames burning hotter then normal. The last thing we saw was the peaceful smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

"The volturi are no more, now I want to end this war. Peter my southern warrior why have you not killed her" my mates eyes were still the same but I could see the softness in them, Maria stiffened when she heard the words and I could see her wide eyes as she looked between me and my mate.

"200 years worth of pain she caused you, I find it is your right as my mate as well to choose justice." I spoke to her and she smiled before jumping down and striding over to me and kissing my lips briefly before turning her eyes onto her maker.

"I finally seek my revenge for this life, for the monster you made me into but also for the pain you caused my mate those years ago. Even though I have him now it hurts to lose someone who you thought was your mate, but if it wasn't for you Maria" she purred out Maria's name tauntingly and smirked. "I wouldn't have learnt allll those punishments" she whispered in her ear.

"Let her go" she demanded jasper and I, I quickly let go and she took off as my mate stood there with a bored look and holding her hand out with her palm up and the brought it towards her as if tugging a rope. I spun to see Maria fly backwards in the air and drag across the ground, kicking and screaming by an invisible force by the hair, When she was back at my mates feat she tisked.

"Should have known better then to run from me Maria, a well I guess you need to learn" my mate sighed bored and a loud popping noise filled the air followed by a loud blood curtailing pain filled scream. Isa had done what she did to Tanya about a month ago but kept her head in place.

"general, I didn't know… I'm sorry" she sobbed out and I growled.

"you knew that it would hurt me, you knew that killing charlotte I would know what it felt like when something someone desires was ripped away never to come back" I hissed out and her eyes widened with fear and recognition, after all she had uttered the same words an hour ago.

Another scream filled the air as her legs were crushed little shards of bone sticking out of the skin and healing them into place, I watched in sick fascination along with jasper as she screamed and cried out in pain. This was our vengeance on the life she had forced us into, making us to believe we were soulless.

"Major would you be a dear and take the feet" my mate drawled out and my brothers eyes lit up before slowly ripping her feet away and with his nails dug into her skin. She screamed again once more and died down into whimpers before screaming again as her knee caps were crushed.

I was slightly aware of the family and wolves looking at our torture unable to look away, I could understand. When I first watched I was unable to look away it was like a bad car crash, sickening but unable to look away from the gruesome sight.

"How does it feel Maria, to feel all the pain you have caused when ordered us to torture the ones who disobey?" I asked her blankly but sickly, she whimpered and shook her head before closing her eyes. I moved next and ripped off her legs from the knee cap down smirking at the scream of pain that escaped her lips followed by another as my mate crushed her upper legs just as she did with the shins.

"He asked you a question Maria, best answer. My sister will make the breaks slower one at a time." Jasper drawled out.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed and I hissed along with jasper and Isa.

"You are not sorry; you took sick pleasure in it" we hissed together, it sounded like a roaring fire mixed with a raging storm and ocean. It was frightening and you could smell the fear thick in the air.

I looked at jasper before gesturing to her thighs as to saw you next, he smirked and tipped his imaginary hat before ripping them off and throwing them on the pyre someone created with the rest of her limbs. A scream tore through the air louder then the last as my mate crushed her hips and forearms along with her hands. My mate was looking at her maker with cold hate filed eyes as she did so. I took one fore arm while jasper took the other and pulled. Hands came off first followed but the forearm with a sickening scream and metallic tearing.

"I'm getting over this" My mate said before ripping off her head and kicking the body in the pyre and lighting it. She turned Maria's head to make her watch as her body burned to ash before lifting her head up to face the three of us.

"What should we do?" Isa asked the both of us and I smirked before looking at the bodiless bitch.

"She can keep Victoria company I think" I said smirking at the wide eyed head.

"Yes that's what we should do; keep the head as a souvenir" jasper agreed and my mate nodded before waving the bitch goodbye and teleporting it to where ever the fuck victorias head is and faced the shocked looks of our family.

I could feel jaspers worry which echoed mine and Isa's, she may not like the Cullen's as much as she use to but she considered all the people in front of her family in some way and was worried they would be disgusted. Though all worry dissolved as Emmett smiled hugely and clapped the back of Mitch's back and laughing.

"Remind me to never piss them three off" he laughed out and I smiled as did everyone else.

"Deal" Mitch agreed as he smiled fondly at us.

"I saw we should head home and celebrate before calling the Romanians and informing them of their brother's demise" I drawled out and everyone nodded, I looked down at my mate softly and pulled her into a kiss before resting my head on her forehead.

"Yes lets go home" she whispered and teleported everyone home.

* * *

**A/N: my longest chapter in this story yet :) but im afraid there is only one more chapter left and that's he epilogue :( but thank you all to my lovely readers and staying with me though the story :)**

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	33. Epilogue

**A/N: Well here is another and the last chapter… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own**

* * *

_Previously,_

"_Yes that's what we should do; keep the head as a souvenir" jasper agreed and my mate nodded before waving the bitch goodbye and teleporting it to where ever the fuck victorias head is and faced the shocked looks of our family. _

_I could feel jaspers worry which echoed mine and Isa's, she may not like the Cullen's as much as she use to but she considered all the people in front of her family in some way and was worried they would be disgusted. Though all worry dissolved as Emmett smiled hugely and clapped the back of Mitch's back and laughing._

"_Remind me to never piss them three off," he laughed out and I smiled, as did everyone else. _

"_Deal" Mitch agreed as he smiled fondly at us. _

"_I saw we should head home and celebrate before calling the Romanians and informing them of their brother's demise" I drawled out and everyone nodded, I looked down at my mate softly and pulled her into a kiss before resting my head on her forehead. _

"_Yes lets go home," she whispered and teleported everyone home. _

* * *

Bella POV

Ten years have past since the war and the demise of the Volturi and things in the vampiric race has changed dramatically. About a few days after the war we all left to Romania to see Vladimir and Stefan, to say they were shocked was an understatement. When we told them of the news they went into complete shutdown they were emotionless, numb of void even in thoughts. But then after an hour or so they were joyous and we spent 2 years there helping them re build and spread word of the new kings.

Vampires all over the world flocked to Romania, some just curious, some outraged and some joyous and offered to become part of the guard. What shocked me the most was when the two brothers announced who had killed the Volturi and announced me queen, that shocked everyone into a silence. No one would go against the Romanians now that I am queen the queen, what surprised me though was when I felt the respect and fear amongst the crowd. It was funny though that they didn't know who I was till the announcement.

"Penny for yer thoughts General" I turned around and smiled at my brother, it took a few years for me to be civil to the Cullen's but with jasper only a few days after the war did I fully forgive him, after all we are siblings by venom in a weird twisted way.

"Thinkin' bout when the Romanians announcin' me queen" I drawled out with a smile and he chuckled before coming up to stand behind me and started to twist my hair into an elegant braid. I raised my eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

"Don't ask, it is a long story," he mumbled, but I saw it when I touched his hand. He had lost a bet years ago before I had met them with Emmett and had to do a hairdressing course. I couldn't help but laugh at the memory and then laugh harder at my brothers' scowl, before his eyes softened and a small fond smile formed his face.

"Its good to have some of the old bells back, Peter's lucky to have you," he said fondly and I smiled.

"Yer ave' it wrong, I'm the lucky one. If it weren' for peter I would ave' become a monster much worse then I was when we first met for the second time" I sighed out and I felt a wave of calm and familial love wash over me as my shame and self hate started to surface.

"Yer need to stop feelin' that, especially today. Now hurry up, Boris is waitin' for ye as is peter" and with that he was out the door, I sighed happily and pulled the dress from my garment bag on the bed and smiled softly.

It was a pale blue corset dress that had a heart shape bodice showing some cleavage; there was white and dark blue stitching on it creating a wonderful flower and vine effect And down to the waist before wrapping around and down the side, The skirting flared out a little making it look elegant and simple. I fell in love with it the day I saw it and knew that this dress I now hold in my hands was the perfect dress.

I smiled as I slipped it on and tied the back up, the dress fit like a glove and while wearing the matching colour pumps the dress just touched the ground like a soft caress from the wind.

"Bell-bell, good you're ready. I have something from you that will match well and mean a lot to me if you wore it." Leah said as she popped her head in the room, waves of sadness were hidden beneath the joy though, I frowned confused slightly before gesturing her in.

She looked beautiful in her gold dress, it made her skin stand out more and shinier then it usually is. Her shoulder length hair was curled slightly and framed her face making her look younger then she already did.

"I want you to have this bell-bell." She said while holding up a very worn blue velvet box, I gingerly picked it up and opened it before gasping, there rested in the white silk was the necklace that Sue had worn on her wedding day to Charlie, it was a gift from Leah, Seth and I.

It had a range of light and dark blue gems and four silver beads, two on each side. One half way up and then two next to the silver pendant that hung in the hollow of the neck. On the silver swirl it had two wolves one silver the other a mixture of sandy brown and chocolate representing Leah and Seth, behind the wolves was a swan with the head raised high and wings spread out to represent me. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes wanting to fall as I pulled my wolf sister into a hug.

"This means so much to me, will you put it on?" I asked while holding it up she smiled and nodded before taking it, I turned around and held my hair up as my other hand gingerly touched the now resting pendant.

"They would have wanted you to wear it, I know of it," she told me as I turned back around; tears welled up in her eyes.

"I wish they were here, Seth would have loved Peter and Charlie oh god Charlie would be shaking in glee and fear while sue scolded him for not wanting to let me go" I laughed out, though my voice was ruff like it use to be when I cried.

"They would be proud and happy that you're happy after so much pain" she whispered in my ear as she pulled me in a hug.

"Now Boris is on his way up and I need to go and take my spot, good luck and remember Peter is waiting," she whispered before dashing out the door just as my brother came in and held out his arm for me.

"Did you ever think that thiz would be happening?" he asked as we left my chambers at the very top of the tower, my ring glittered in the small rays of sun as we passed the windows. It was of two swans together to form a heart; their eyes were a small diamond and many more were littered in their wings.

"If you asked me 10 years ago no, but now I still cant believe it" I giggled out and he chuckled.

"You look beautiful by ze way, peter iz lucky" I rolled my eyes at my brother who was still smiling but I was too, I still wouldn't believe that he was the lucky one not I. But peter saved me from myself and brought me back to life, shown me to love again.

I could hear the vampires and the pack behind the huge wooden door all were talking softly as we approached; their thoughts were all joyous as were their feelings. All went silent as the doors opened and the music began to play, gasps of awe filled the room as I came into view but I wasn't paying attention to them my eyes were only focused on the shining red eyes that belonged to my southern warrior. A beautiful wide smile plastered on his face as his eyes found mine, a wave of pure love and happiness wrapped around me like a blanket and I grinned wider if it was even possible, I'm sure my grin was from ear to ear by now.

When I reached the end of the isle Vladimir began the ceremony.

"You are gathered here today to witness the binding between Isabella Swan and Peter Whitlock, if anyone has any objections please speak now or forever hold your peace and I mean that quite literally I wouldn't doubt that half the people in this room would kill you for trying to stop the General and Captain to bind" we all chuckled at Vlad's words, but there was truth and seriousness behind his words. When no one dared to move he smiled and moved on.

"My queen your vows" Vladimir asked and I sighed softly before looking up at my mate.

"For many years I fought, killed and thought I didn't deserve love, that I wouldn't be able to find love ever again. Not only that I had also thought myself as soulless and a monster" I took a deep breath and smiled sending my mate my love as I continued. "But when I ran into you and I do mean that literally my life had changed for the better, even though at the time I didn't know you were my mate I was finally feeling for the first time that wasn't hate, vengeance or boredom. But I felt joy, love and many more happy emotions only a true mate could make one feel. Soon my vision of myself began to change and I found myself loving once again that there was hope for me after all, thank you peter for showing me how to love, to be happy and to live once again. I love you with all my heart an' soul, I will forever be trying to prove that I am worth your love in return" his eyes were filled with venom as he shook his head in disbelief at the last part, I could tell he was thinking that I was already worth it.

"Peter your vows please" my mate nodded and sighed happily.

"After I thought I lost my true mate I was so lost, so heartbroken and was ready to give up. When I was running away from everything back to the wars and ran into you my world and vision shifted. I began to feel hope once again, began to love once again and from then on I knew I would spend the rest of my forever with you, loving you, marrying you, living life with you. I love you Isa, you're my Goddess and my whole heart and I will spend everyday of our forever proving to you I'm worth your love in return." The venom in my eyes burned but it was worth it, I sent my love to peter as he finished his speech.

"Do you Isabella Swan take Peter Whitlock to be your lawfully wedded husband through idiocy and cryptic knowledge?" Vladimir asked me and I raised my brows in amusement, this must have been Mitch's and Emmett's doing. But was surprised when I found out it was Boris and Jasper.

"I do" I said, you could hear the mix of love and amusement in my voice as I uttered those simple two words. I was also curious as to see what they told my brother what to say next.

"Do you Peter Whitlock take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife through the times she kicks you out into the dog house for a month and her scheming with the girls?" I heard several snickers from the crowed and even I had to laugh a little at that.

"I do," he said smiling, though just like I amusement was laced in his tone.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" with that peter pulled me in his arms and pressed his lips to mine, when we pulled back he rested his forehead against mine with so much love pouring out of him I couldn't help but sigh in content.

I finally got my happily ever after though I'll always be a Fighting Soldier.

* * *

**A/N: there you go ladies and Gentlemen, the story is now complete :) I want to thank you for following this story and all of the reviews that kept me writing :) the Ring and necklace is in the album on my Facebook. **

**Please Review**

**Ellie **


	34. New Story Suprise

**A/N: Hey Guy's well i have a new story up :) so i hope you all enjoy its dedicated to all of you for being great readers! :)**

**Ellie**


	35. Outtake 1

**A/N: Outtake one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything twilight related. **

**So I am dedicating this to Eleni :)**

* * *

**Boris POV**

When I had met the General of the south I think if I were human I would have soiled myself. She radiated power, death and above all beauty. I was lucky to have her as a friend and a sister though; she is what gave me the strength to keep living. I owed her my life and I meant that in a literal way.

_I was in Vegas, how I had gotten here was beyond my knowledge. _

_I was being hunted, followed. Why? I had no clue. _

_Why was I so confused?_

_I was running, panic flooded me as my mind began to cloud once again causing me to fall. Dust, dirt, rock and sand flew up from the impact, laughter surrounded me. Three men and 2 women, one had the power to confuse a vampire the others had none. _

"_It's been so fun playing with him" the voice was of one was Canadian; he was the one with the power. _

"_Pleaze let me go" I wheeze out causing them to laugh. I screamed out as I felt my arm being torn from me by a small woman with shimmering hair spun of gold. _

"_Oh tsk tsk you shouldn't talk, it will be worse for you if you do" she taunted while digging her fingers into my socket causing me to scream again. _

"_May you should take the other arm and I will take the legs" a brute the size of a horse uttered insanely as he gripped my legs tight. I closed my eyes resigned that I was going to die tonight, but a roar so horrifying made my eyes fly open in shock. I turned my head to the left and saw an angel; no it was the goddess of death. She had come to take me from this hell and take me to the afterlife. Her eyes flickered like fire as she stalked out from the shadows of this moonless night._

_I felt my mind become clearer as the vampires who were terrorizing me dropped to the ground in horror and pain. _

"_What gives you the right to do this?" her voice crackled with power, my eyes widened in fear and awe as I saw it. She was powerful indeed and a warrior, her scars showed me of her time in the south. _

"_To hunt on my lands? To kill my protected?" she asks again when the others didn't the last thing I saw before blackness took me was the vampires to burst into flames screaming and my saviours' eyes. _

_**XxX**_

_When I woke up I was in a room, it was covered in black marble and red velvet with bones all around. I turned my head and focused on the woman sitting at the large mahogany red wood desk, how she got that was beyond me. _

"_I'm glad you are awake now, sorry for putting you out like that but I needed to heal your wounds, there was more damage than your limbs being removed" she told me, her voice was soft, her eyes never left what she was writing though. _

"_I'm confuzed, thank you though for zaving me" I told her while sitting up and ducking my head in respect. Her eyes lifted up to mine and the red flickered to orange and a slight blue hue, just like the flames in her black eyes last night. _

"_They had you for a week, your mind was clouded by ones gift, they bit an' tore you apart nearly every day before lettin' you lose to hunt you" she told me with a sharp edge in her voice, not at me but them. I looked down to see the new bites littered across my bare arms and hands, I didn't feel disgust at them but sadness and confusion. _

"_My name iz boriz, I am forever in your debt. My life iz yourz" I told her with a level respectful voice, she shook her head but smiled and stood up. _

"_You can call me Iz Boris, I am your friend and you are my protected from now on" she said drawling before gesturing me to follow her. _

"_I heard you zay that laztnight, what doez that mean?" I ask confused while standing to follow her. _

"_Because Boris, I am The General and you are my protected." With that she smirked and left the room leaving me standing in stunned silence. _

Shaking my head I cleaned the glasses in Blood and Bone, I had asked her one day while she chose me to be her protected, why she saved me, but all I ever got from her was a secret smile and a laugh. I never asked her after that, I didn't need to because in my eyes and what I chose to believe was that she was lonely and saw something amazing in me to save me.

I remember the night that she had introduced me in the bar after a horrible fight with a mate of the lone female vampire. He had come for my head when he found me hunting one night; I lost an arm and got some deep bites in gouges into me but I managed to inflict the same damage until Izzy arrived.

_I was struggling to fight off the male vampire that was twice my size, he was rabid and out for revenge. May was his mate and he blamed me for killing her, though I would never out my saviour so I let him believe it. I spun around and kicked him the way Izzy showed me causing him to fly back and into the wall, a mighty roar echoed in the night and I smiled as the warrior of death jumped down from the roof tops. The vampire didn't even get the chance to scream before he was in ashes at our feet. _

_Izzy spoke no words as she handed me 4 bags of blood while helping me fuse my arm and my wounds together, when they were healed enough for her satisfaction she dragged me back to blood and bone kicking the door open wide. The vampires in the room froze as they took in the furious form of their mistress and General. _

"_SEE THIS MAN!" she roars, her voice booming off the walls. She pulled me gently to her side causing all eyes to go to me and then back to her; they all nodded and cowered away from her fiery gaze. _

"_This is Boris, he is the bartender and under my protection! His word when I am not here is LAW he is not to be touched… DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" she snarls causing everyone to flinch and nod. _

With that nothing ever happened to me again, I was respected and feared. I had learnt the trade of a bartender and I was her scout for new powers. I also kept up to date with everything for her while she was in the camps down south. I smiled as I saw my sister come into the bar followed by a tall Texan with battle scars.

"Well what would you like to drink cowboy?" she smirked and I quickly got her favourite drink out feeling stunned and a little protective. Who was this strange vampire?

"Whatever you're drinkin' darlin'" her drawled out causing Iz to laugh, I was once again stunned in silence.

"Another AB Whisky for my friend here Boris" I had the drink ready in a second while I watched on at this strange sight in front of me. Sure Izzy had conquests before but she never laughed and they would be in the back room by now.

"So I am curious Peter do you have a gift?" the question was asked casually even though she already knew, he was clairvoyant that's for sure.

"Well yes and no, I just know shit" he said shrugging.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that, I just know shit. It's sort of like Alice's power but different. I think something and I automatically know it." The glass in her hand shattered and I thought I was going to die as the name Alice left his lips, that name was forbidden just like the rest of the Cullen names. Yes I knew what happened, she had told me long ago so I knew what would happen next. I like Adam prepared to jump over the bar and extinguish the flames but it never came.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"That name is forbidden to be spoken; I'll tell you when I can trust you." She said while she cleaned up the mess of the broken glass and blood.

"Okay, so Izzy want to go play some Texas hold em'?" he asked excitedly causing her to laugh.

"Sure cowboy lets go to the casino" she said laughing all the way out the door.

I was shocked out of my boots; I turned to Adam who too looked equally as stunned.

"Man he's one lucky fucker" her drawled out with a chuckle, I smirk but I knew better I saw the spark in his eye as he looked at her, a familiar one that I had seen before. They were mates.

Thinking back now I realised that those vampires who had tried to kill me I could never be mad with, because of them I wouldn't have the life I had now, a sister who even though seemed heartless would fight for her family and a brother so loyal to those he cares for with a comical style. Life was good and I knew good things will happen now; all that was left for me to do was find my mate.

* * *

**A/N: well here you go my lovelies **

**Ellie **


End file.
